The white Kitsune
by pandaCane
Summary: What if the fourth didn't seal the kyuubi in naruto? what if he had sealed him in a little girl? and what happens to her when she finds out what she really is? And what will happen to her when she finds a certain scroll? This is a story about a girl who will be of great help. OC! AU! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Yo guys! This is my new story and I hope you will like this. This will be my longest chapter ever yay :3 I have done this story once but I had deleted it again now I have remade it again and I hope you like it :) **_

_**It is OC!**_

_**See ya later!**_

The third hokage sat at his desk sighing as he, again, got a big pile of paperwork and reports. "Let's just pray that it will be done quick", he said as he grabbed the first one on the pile as he began to look at all the reports. After 30 minutes he was almost dead from reading all the clumsy mistake some of the genin and even some chuunin made. He grabbed the next report as it read, "_S rank hokage only"_, he sighed as he opened it not knowing what do expect.

"_Nine tails jinchuuriki hospitalized after mob defended a child against it"_, The hokage frowned at the part 'it' as she was a human and not a monster like all the people think she is. "The shinobi who made this isn't a big fan of the little girl I see", he said as he started to read further wanting to know what happenend.

"_The young host provoked and attacked a defenseless child",_ He quirked his eyebrow up as the host wasn't a person to attack a child or to fight someone without a good reason. "_Because they called her a monster and a demon which isn't their fault. It is the fault of the host to be a mons…", _The hokage had read enough of report as it was clearly a hate respond to the girl.

"why are they too ignorant to understand", he sighed and looked at the pictures of all the hokages and stopped at the fourth, "Sorry, people don't see her as a hero you wished for", he stood up and walked out of the office towards the hospital where he regularly came to pick up a injured girl.

**~S~**

As he entered the hospital he was immediately brought to the room where the girl was being treated in. "Hokage-chan!", she said happily as she saw the old man coming in, "Hello umi", he said smiling as he saw the white haired girl who was 4 years old, with big green eyes sitting in the bed with some bandages on her.

"how are you?", the hokage said as he took a seat. she started to talk about all kinds of things forgetting all that happened to her. The hokage wanted to know what happened exactly from her point. "Umi what happened yesterday?", hokage said seriously as he didn't want to bring it up but he needed her side of the story of what happened.

"A kid threw stones at me and called me a monster!", she said pouting as she didn't like all the hate towards him, "Then I gave him a slap as he ran to his mommy and got all kinds of angry people", she was on the verge of tears as she remembered the painful moment. "But then that masked guy with poitny hair rescued me!", she said happily as she meant kakashi hatake.

The hokage only smiled as she changed the topic to panda's and started to talk all about, _"her chatter is worst than my paperwork"_, the hokage thought as it was but one of the not many flaws she had because he liked her and wished that she could have been safer than here.

**~S~**

"But why where you out of the orphanage?", the hokage asked as umi and looked down, "I was kicked out and said to never come back again", she said as the hokage eyes went big as he didn't hear about it, "Don't worry umi", she smiled weakly as she slept on the street for a 2 weeks, "It is okay hokage-chan! I didn't like it there", she smiled as the hokage was furious inside but managed to hide it.

As the hokage left umi was released from the hospital not much later as she wandered through the alleyways not wanting to 'provoke', someone with existing, She already knew why all the people hated her. It was for the monster lurking inside of her waiting for a change to escape her and destroy konoha.

She always sneaked through the alleyway as almost no one accepted her and the only smiled she ever got from stranger were the ones where she had pain and they were the ones who did it to her. "maybe I should go to hokage-chan?", she said out loud as it became a habit from being lonely all the time.

So she decided to visit the hokage and see if he already had a solution to the problem from the orphanage. As she came in she got a glare from the receptionist that worked there, "the hokage is busy at the moment come back lat..", she stopped as umi didn't listened to her and casually strolled into the office from the hokage like she owned the place.

"Hi hokage-chan!", umi said happily as she took a seat and looked at the old man who just finished writing a report, "hello umi", he looked up and smiled at the ball of energy in front of him. "Well I have good news", she smiled excitedly, "What is it?!", she said as she didn't sit still on her chair.

"You said you didn't like the orphanage", she nodded on his statement, "So I have a apartment for you where you can live in", she smiled and jumped towards the hokage hugging him, "Thank you hokage-chan!", the hokage laughed as she finally stopped hugging him.

"every 2 days someone brings fresh food for you", she smiled as she hadn't eaten in days only from trash bins some, "everything is already there so if you would follow me", she smiled and jumped from her chair as she followed the hokage who was glad that he had escaped his enemy the paperwork.

**~S~**

As they walked on the streets she got all kinds of glares but immediately seized when they saw the hokage walking beside her. They finally got there as it was close to the walls where the cheap houses where.

"this it is", the hokage said, "it is not much but it will keep you warm", they stood in front of a old flat apartment. This was the only building that would sell a apartment to umi and the hokage hoped she would like it, "It is pretty!", she said as she ran up the stairs with the hokage behind her.

Umi knew that this apartment could fall in anytime and that is was almost nothing but the hokage tried so she pretend to like it for him. She also knew why he had this chosen for her as they didn't gave something to a monster.

The hokage stood in front of a door and unlocked it as umi ran in looking everywhere. The interior was already done. It was fairly small with only a little kitchen, a living room large enough to have a couch and a table. A bedroom with a closet and a bathroom which was also very small. But that didn't bother umi. She had a home for herself.

"I see that you are happy to have a home", the hokage said as he walked after the little girl overjoyed at the apartment, "Of course hokage-chan! Now I won't have to life with those brats!", the hokage smiled as she jumped on the couch smiling.

**~S~**

After a hour the hokage left umi to take care for herself as she made him promise to come by for a tea party. Otherwise she wouldn't let him leave which he gladly accepted as it gave another excuse for not having to worry about work.

"What should I do?", asked a bored umi to herself as she looked in the kitchen and saw a whole fridge full of food and drinks, "I am hungry!", she said as she took whatever she could fit In her tiny hands and started to eat and drink until she was satisfied. She looked up in the fridge and saw that there was plenty of food left for a whole week.

She decided to go and sleep as she was tired from everything she had done today. She laid in the bed which was soft for her as she quickly fell asleep.

**~S~**

"_Where am i?"_, she thought as she was in a bamboo forest, "_who brought me here?"_, she was confused but somewhere down she knew the way in this forest, "_Why do I know this place? Have I been here before?"_, she walked aimlessly through the forest as something didn't feel right at the end of the path.

She walked towards it and saw a big gate. With some sort of seal on it, "_why is there a gate in a forest?"_, all kinds of questions came to her mind as she didn't notice the big eyes opening at the back of the gate.

"**so you finally came and paid me a visit?"**, said a big voice as it made umi jumped as she then noticed the big body of the beast behind the gate, "w-what are you!", she said as she backed away as she saw the big red fury and uninterested face of a fox.

"**What do you think I am? A fairy?",** he said as he was bored and looked at the little girl, "k-kyuubi?", she asked as the beast nodded, **"What else is as big as a mountain and is a fox?"**, Umi couldn't believe she was speaking to the beast as it didn't seem to care at all that she was there.

"where am I?", she asked as she was afraid the big bad fox would eat her if she said something wrong, **"your mindscape"**, he rested his head on one of his paws, **"And at least it is better than a sewer"**, he said as umi pouted forgetting that she was talking to the most powerful tailed beast. "I think my mindscape is pretty!", she pouted as the kyuubi sighed as he was going to have these kinds of conversations for as long he was in her.

"Why am I here?", she asked as she sat down not caring that the beast was taller than her, **"How must I know?"**, he ask as he looked down towards the pouting girl, **"But if you would be nice and remove the seal I would appreciate that"**, Umi pouted, "do you think I am that stupid!", she protested as the beast nodded with a unimpressed face.

"But you must be bored right?", he nodded, **"yes but with all your chatter I am beginning to crave boredom instead of you"**, she pouted, "There is nothing wrong with my chatter!", she protested as the kyuubi yawned. **"I am older than a century and your chatter over panda's made my brains cells, that could have been to good use for you, explode, instead of history over the world I now know about panda's"**, she pouted as she knew he was teasing her but she still hated it.

"you are mean kyu-chan!", the kyuubi sighed as he already predicted that he would get a nickname but also knew he couldn't do anything about it, "how do I get away from this place?", umi asked as she looked around for a big door which said exit.

"**How do I know? If there was a exit I would have taken it already"**, umi started to get annoyed at the comments from the great beast, "Well I am going to look for it!", she walked away as she heard the kyuubi yawning and falling asleep.

Suddenly she woke up covered in sweat. She looked outside and it was already morning, "How long did I dream?", she thought as she heard a sigh in her head, "who did that?!", she yelled as she looked back and saw no one.

"Am I going crazy?", she said as she walked to the kitchen, **"Yo"**, she looked back as she heard it again, **"I am in your head panda",** she recognized the voice as the voice from the kyuubi, "So I didn't dream you but it actually happened!", she pouted as she was forced to listen to the comments from the beast. she started breakfast quickly, **"You really are stupid of course you didn't dream me"**, umi pouted although kyuubi didn't see it he could guess it.

As she was done she walked to the bathroom and before she could undress she remembered that the fox was still there, "Don't look! Perverted-fox!", she said as it got on the nerve of the kyuubi, **"did you call me a pervert! I am in your head!"**, she heard a deep sigh as the kyuubi knew he couldn't win from this brat.

So he decided to keep his mouth shut as umi showered and washed herself, "there are even clothes here!", she said smiling as she started to look around, "**Just pick one!"**, the kyuubi said annoyed as he couldn't stand woman who can't decided, "perverted fox".

For umi it was great as kyuubi finally had fallen asleep as she just heard a soft breathing in her head which she didn't mind. She walked through the alleyway avoiding as much human interaction as she was just shunned out.

**~S~**

Deep inside of the mindscape where the kyuubi was sleeping, he had cut the telepathy, he just didn't want to talk to the girl as she gave him a headache which he didn't have in a century but she had the power to do that.

The kyuubi still behind his gate could look around in her chakra system and his assumptions weren't wrong. She had a bloodline limit. _**"if I use her good she can become strong"**_, Kyuubi did like the little brat as she wasn't like the other jinchuurikis he had in his past.

The woman of the first never spoke to him and treated him like a monster what he also was and gave him no room as her mindscape was nothing more than a little room for the kyuubi do suffocate in.

Then there was kushina, the woman of the damned fourth. The only things she did was : nag, rules, nag and more rules. She was relentless as she didn't want to even acknowledge him or use his powers.

But this host was different, more energetic and more happier. She didn't mind to have him in her but deep down he knew that she would start to hate him sooner or later. The civilians will do that as they will beat her harder. Let her life on the edge of her life as she start to resent him.

And he was fine with that as it was the price of being a powerful being that every village want for fighting not for love. He will accept it if she hates him and lent her his powers when she needs it.

But she had an even more powerful power in her, stronger than the bloodline limit. She had own warmth that makes people wanting to protect her with all cost if you got to know her. Although she is annoying.

The kyuubi hated that she was resented thanks to him. She was a nice enough girl to have friends but the newer generation will carry the hate of the older and so on. Thus all of the jinchuuriki are always hated.

Why was it her? She didn't deserve the monster inside of her. She needed to have a good family a good life without the monster who is lurking inside of her knowing all the sadness inside of her.

**~S~**

The little umi walked through the forest as it was her most favorite spot to come. The animals didn't shun her probably thanks to the kyuubi as he was a powerful beast. Unfortunate there weren't any pandas but she could manage with all the other animals.

She sat by a little lake with a waterfall, it was beautiful on a sunny day. Suddenly a fox tugged her arm. She smiled and petted the furry animal. "Hello cutie", she giggled as she fox kept tugging. Umi stood up as the fox walked but umi kept standing as it stopped. Umi realized it was waiting for her so she gladly followed the animal.

As she got trouble keeping up with the fox she just managed as it stopped in front of a moss covered cave entrance. You couldn't see it when you walked by but umi saw it as the fox had entered it. The curious umi ran in following the fox.

She walked into all kinds of path with the fox next to her. It seemed that she was meant to find something in here but it was a maze of paths that had gone everyone. There wasn't a real path but just guidelines from the mind. You looked at a entrance and walked to it hoping you would find it.

After hours of looking umi decided to cut it for today and walked out with the fox, "What do you want me to look for?", she said as the fox laid down next to the entrance waiting for umi's next arrival.

**~S~**

Days went by as she didn't find anything yet. At her house once in every 2 days someone came and gave her food. But the one who was assigned to buy and bring it her wasn't a big fan of her as everything was rotten and unable to be eaten.

People also discovered where she was living now and she got several complains that she was "too noisy" and "Annoying", and so on which didn't made sense as she spend all her hours looking for the something in a cave.

The fox was always near the entrance waiting for the girl to come and look for something. By now umi knew the beginning from the cave as it was her own backyard. So she decided to go and go deeper into it seeing off she could finally see the mystery.

She hadn't spoken to the kyuubi which she didn't mind as he was mean and not friendly but she would like to have him as a guide hoping he would know something or could communicate with the fox as they were both from the same species.

But nothing she could find led to here but she didn't stop as she knew something was in there. Not a beast or any kind of thing like that but something more of a scroll or information regarding all kinds of things.

Days, weeks went by as she didn't find anything but only knew that the cave was bigger than she had excepted. Her birthday was a couple of days away as people started to decorate the town. Not for her birthday but to celebrate that the kyuubi was supposedly killed by the fourth.

As umi walked through the wet cavern suddenly she came to a part where she couldn't see anything. Just as she was about to walk away the fox tugged at her arm again with his mouth. Umi knew what she sought was there and decided to let the fox guide her through the dark.

"foxy! Not so fast!", the girl whined as they fox increased his speed which made umi ran a little. Suddenly the ground beneath her feet wasn't there anymore as she fell down. She was afraid as she thought she had hid the ground but landed in the water.

But this was worse because she couldn't swim and started to struggle wanting to go out of the water as she slowly went down in the water. Suddenly the fox bit her arm and pulled her up on the land. Her arm was bleeding as she was crying from the pain but she knew if the fox didn't do that she was dead.

Luckily it wasn't a deep enough bite to let have too much blood lost. As she was too busy having pain she didn't saw the now lit cave. As she forced herself to look around it was a big place. There was natural light thanks to some glowing mushrooms. A own little spring and a big gate. Not like the one kyuubi has but it has a more powerful feeling to it.

Suddenly she heard a gasp coming from inside of her as she knew it was kyuubi, "Kyu-chan what is wrong?", she asked as he didn't respond. Umi shrugged it off as she walked to the gate. Luckily she was small enough to fit to the gate. If she was any longer she would have had trouble.

She saw a stone path, that was manmade and on both sides water and statues of dragons, "this place is cool", she thought as she was holding her bleeding arm. At the end of the path there was a table. Made out of solid rock and polished not something you see in a cave.

She walked to It and saw a scroll laying on it. Umi's curiosity made her hand move to the scroll and opened it and she knew instantly that this was a ninja scroll. "What is this?", she thought as suddenly information busted into her brain as she knew what stood there. She fell down on the ground from pain

After laying on the ground from the pain she received she picked the scroll up as she saw what stood there : _Dragon soul no justu__. _She knew what it was thanks to all the pain. She saw the hand sign on the scroll and some information. : _Makes your soul unbreakable. _She didn't know what it meant as the scroll was memorized inside of her which she found creepy.

Suddenly the scroll caught on fire as it was destroyed right in front of her. Suddenly she lost control of her legs fell on the ground as everything went black. She laid on the ground unconsciously not waking up as she didn't know the presence of other beings in the room

Two big dragons opened their eyes in the water and flew up. One was blue with a little green tinted as it flew in the chamber where the sleeping umi laid. The other was green with a little blue tinted as it waited outside of the gate.

"_and sister?"_, the green one asked as it flew above the ground. the blue one came out of the gates, "_She is alive brother"_. The mystical creatures who were just a fairy tale still lived. _"She has the power to even awake us brother"_, the green one who is now identified as brother nodded.

"_Sister she might have a the soul of the ancient one", _the blue one was the sister as they were casually speaking to each other not seeing the little fox dragging the girl away from the chamber.

"_The little fox is her dragging away sister"_, the sister nodded as they let it happen, _"He is the one who brought her in here"_, the brother said as they saw the bleeding girl being dragged away. _"I knew one day that someone came and conquered the scroll but a little girl"_, said the brother impressed as they flew out of the cave with ease as they immediately went up in the sky.

"_Come now we need to tell the others"_, the sister said as there were more of the dragons still living in peace as they flew with high speed towards the horizon as umi was dragged out of the cave by the fox.

**~S~**

Umi regained conscious on at the entrance of the cave was thinking, not moving from what she had seen. When she laid in the chamber and was dragged away she was consciously for a couple of seconds. And she never thought not in her wildest imagination that she would see dragons.

Thousands of questions flew through her head as she saw the 2 shadows above the clouds and knew what is was. "I need to go to the hospital", she said as she stood up and for the first time the fox left from the cave to go home. Umi smiled as she walked to the town and sneaked through the alleyway.

She left a trail of blood as she started to feel cold in her arm and knew she had to go to the hospital quick or else. As she was finally there she was immediately treated as she was a common patient there.

Not much later the hokage came to visit again like he did always. "How did you get such a wound?", he asked as he looked at the arm of the girl, "I was in the forest looking for panda's and a fox bit me", she said hoping he would believe her. "Didn't I said you were forbidden to leave the village?", the hokage said as she liked the forest to even not care about that.

"And I have said before that there aren't any panda in these kinds of woods", the little girl pouted, "Liar! I will find a panda one of these days!", the hokage laughed as they started to chat about things. For the hokage it meant no duties and for umi she had someone to talk to who wasn't a big fox who eats villages.

A hour later she was released from the hospital as she was brought home by the hokage, "Goodnight", he said as he walked back to the hokage manor leaving umi at home.

She then noticed that she was dirty from all the things she needed to do, "I better wash myself!", she skipped to the bathroom and started to shower and immediately jumped out, "COLD!", as she tried to have it hotter it looked like the warm water was gone.

"I know what this is!", she smiled as she tried to make things better, "ninja endurance test!", she said happily as she showered in the cold water which she is used to back in the orphanage. Where all the kids got hot water and umi was last and needed to bath in their filth and cold. As she was finally done she headed walked into her bed, "3 days", she said as it was the number of days till her birthday. A birthday she will remember.

**~S~**

She was extra careful the week as villagers were already started to hunt her down. Instead of running through the alleyways she was now sneaking avoiding everything as much as possible. This was every year as it was just too dangerous to be out for her now.

She still hadn't figured out how to use the jutsu she had learned. What she knew was that it was something that made the soul unbreakable. Now knowing what I meant she just forgot it for the time being and headed to the hokage. She needed to learn to write and read as the school she was on never learned it to her.

"yo hokage-chan!", said a happy umi as she came into the office not caring that anbu was there. The anbu were dismissed as the hokage looked at the girl, "Hello umi what is it?", he said as umi took a seat. "I need to learn how to write and read!", she demanded as the hokage laughed.

"You learn that in school", the hokage said as he feared what she was about to say, "But they don't want to learn me anything!", she pouted as the hokage sighed, "I will learn you the basics okay?", she nodded, "I only need to basics!", she smiled happily as the hokage started to teach her the alphabet.

In less than an half hour they were done, "You really are quick with learning", the hokage mentioned as she knew the basics. "Thank you hokage-chan", she smiled as she was reading a children book about panda's.

A hour later she was away letting the hokage think, _"She is quick with learning, is the kyuubi already influencing her?"_, he thought as it was possible. But she is a fragile girl if the monster had already sought a connection she would say it to the hokage immediately. Or she could have been tricked by it.

The 2 remaining days flew by as it was the birthday of umi. The hokage had decided that she should stay all day in her apartment safely away from the townspeople. He had given her some books to read for boredom.

"It is so boring", she looked out of the window and saw into the inner town and saw all kinds of festival light. She opened her window and heard the festival music which made her think back from a year ago when she was attacked and almost killed.

But now she was away from the parties but she knew that a couple of drunks would surely look for her. But they couldn't find her probably as they are too drunk. She hoped that this day would end quick as she had said that she would want to hide in the forest but the hokage protested.

The hokage had guards stationed at the house but maybe they held a grudge against her for living. Both the hokage and she didn't know who hated her and who not. The only one who certainly didn't hate her was kakashi. So the hokage had him stationed there so she was safe at least.

Suddenly she felt a chill on her back as she saw the window open and a shadow leaving. She looked around and saw a present on the couch. She smiled as it was the one that the pointy hair always gave her. She grabbed it and opened it what was inside made her have the brightest smile.

It was a stuffed panda, "Yay!", she ran to the window as she didn't saw the pointy hair but knew he was there somewhere, "Thank you!", she said smiling as she heard a rustle out of the tree and smiled and hugged the stuffed panda.

**~S~**

The day went by quick as she was bored and didn't know anything fun to do only trying to catch kakashi jumping to another tree. It was already evening and nothing had happened luckily. She was reading a book as suddenly a brick was thrown into her room breaking the glass, "MONSTER!", she heard as she saw kakashi running after the man.

What she didn't know it was just a distraction as suddenly she smelled oil as she saw her door in flames. She was scared as the guards were probably no fans off her. She held the panda in her arms as the whole apartment was in flames.

"**Watch out!"**, the kyuubi yelled as another bigger brick was thrown in almost hitting her, "t-thank you", she said as the kyuubi finally spoke in a long time. **"you need to go away from here panda or do you want to be roasted?"**, she heard worry in his voice but then again she imagined it as it started to get hotter and hotter.

Suddenly she remembered the jutsu, "dragon soul no justu", she said remembering it. Suddenly she read the whole scroll again in her head as she knew what it was. "it makes the users souls calm and unbreakable", she smiled as the flames came closer to her letting her fall.

"**Brat this is no time to remember things!",** the kyuubi said annoyed as he didn't want her to be roasted but she didn't move. **"Do you have a dead wish?"**, he heard a chuckle from her as he felt something coming out of her.

"_Dragon soul no jutsu!",_ she said as she felt calmer than before. She took a step away as a part of the ceiling fell down but it didn't scared the girl as she started to walk out of the fiery maze. As the whole building collapsed the little girl could save herself by jumping on a balcony and hanging there.

She let go and grabbed another one as it broke and she fell down. Her soul did the rest as she landed perfect with no damage at all. She looked around and dodged some falling bricks. She had mastered the jutsu half way.

**~S~**

On the other side of the building the hokage stood in fear as he came immediately. The whole building was on fire it was too dangerous to go in even for a ninja. "Hokage-sama", the hokage looked back and saw kakashi, "What happened?". Kakashi started to explain that he was chasing after someone had threw a brick in but there were some people who set the whole building on fire.

The hokage didn't rest as he threw of his cloak and hat and gave it to kakashi, "Keep it safe", he said as he was about to ran into it but then everything collapsed. There was a whole crowd as he saw some men smiling at the victory of destroying the evil. He couldn't arrest them as they hadn't any evidence that they did something only smiling.

As finally some ninja's came who did some water techniques no one could have predicted that the girl walked out of the fiery hell with some light burns. "Umi!", the hokage yelled as the girl looked at him. The hokage ran up to her and got her away as she fell unconsciously in his arms.

The quickly treated her burns as it wasn't so bad but how she managed to get out alive was a real mystery. A day later she awoke tired as she remembered to things that happened to her.

"Hokage-chan? Where will I live now?", she asked as they hokage smiled, "Don't worry I will get you a better apartment". Umi smiled as she had already decided to live in the forest knowing that nobody could hurt her there.

"Umi how did you get out?", asked the hokage seriously as she looked at umi, "I don't know my body moved itself", she said sad as she didn't want to tell her secret, "Your body moved itself?", the hokage said not believing it, "Yes I don't know but it just happened", she gave a weak smile as the hokage sighed.

There was no way to question the little girl without torture and didn't want to give her to ibiki. "Umi if you want to tell me anything you can do it", she nodded and smiled, "Can I tell you about panda's!", both the hokage and the kyuubi sighed as it will be a long day.

**~S~**

Umi woke up in her mindscape again and quickly ran to the gate where kyuubi is, "Kyu-chan!", she said happily as she saw the bored fox resting his head on his paw, **"What do you want panda?"**, the kyuubi said not interested what she said, "Learn me jutsu's!", she said happily as the kyuubi laughed.

"**a brat like you would kill yourself on accident"**, he said which made umi pout, "please!", she said with big puppy eyes as the kyuubi only sighed, **"You don't even know that you have a bloodline limit"**, she looked up as she was just about to ask what is was but kyuubi had already answered.

"Do you know what I can?", she asked excitedly, **"No of course not"**, she pouted and sat down on to grass of her mindscape, "can you figure it out?", he shook his head, **"and if I could how would you make me tell you?"**, he said grinning.

"I would tickle you!", the kyuubi sighed, **"tomorrow in the forest I will help you"**, he said which made the girl smile, "Thank you kyu-chan!", she smiled and ran up to him inside his cage and jumped on his furry fur.

**~S~**

"kyu-chan I am here", the little girl said as she managed to sneak out of the city and say by the open area with the lake. **"alright panda-brat sit in the lotus position", **She nodded and sat down and followed the instructions from the tailed beast.

As instructed umi started with basic chakra training as she needed a leaf to stick to her forehead what seemed easy was far difficult than she thought. "kyu-chan you are teasing me this is impossible!", she whined as the big beast sighed, **"Just do it or don't you want to be a ninja!"**, umi started doing the leaf-to-forehead over and over again.

"I have it!", she smiled but it instantly fell off, **"you were too excited and your chakra control faded"**, umi sighed and sat down again in front of the pond and noticing how deep it was. "Look a fish!", she said as she was distracted again and got scolded by kyuubi.

Days, weeks and a months went by on the exercise as she finally had managed to get it right and sticking to her forehead, "See kyu-chan I can do it!", she smiled happily as she didn't lose control, **"took you long enough panda"**, he said annoyed as she pictured him to be sitting with his head in his paws.

"can you learn me cool jutsu!?", she asked excited, **"probably I know what your bloodline limit is"**, instantly she smiled as she ran around, "say it!", She heard a deep sigh in her head and sat down not want to have another scolding from the big bad fox.

"**it is something with smoke"**, the young girl smiled, "Cool!", she said smiling as she tried to activate it with thinking hard, **"you really are dumb"**, said the fox sighing as this would be the rest of this century for him.

She sat back in lotus position and started to mediate from what she had learned from the kyuubi if she trained hard enough she would be low genin level by the time she was starting the academy so she trained her soul too.

After a day she finally managed to get smoke from her hand, "look kyu-chan!", she said happily as smoke came from it. **"impressive panda"**, he said as she quickly undone It, "do you think I can fly if I do my whole body", she asked smiling as she heard a sighed knowing that It might be possible.

"**but you are only 5 so don't push yourself"**, he warned as the little girl climbed a little tree and grabbed a apple and started eating not caring that the kyuubi was talking to her, **"but first you need more chakra training", **he instantly got a sigh from the girl, "I can already stick a stupid leaf on my forehead!", she pouted as she jumped off from the tree.

"**I meant stamina and chakra panda!",** she giggled as she walked to the village and sneakily infiltrated it. she went to her new apartment. As she entered she saw the hokage looking at her, "and where have you been?", he asked as the girl slowly backed up, "i-I was in the village!".

"You went into the forest again didn't you?", he asked as he closed the door giving the girl no more room to escape, "and what if I did?", she said as she walked to the kitchen, "Didn't I say that you are forbidden to go out of the village?".

The little girl got annoyed, "I am more comfortable outside the village", she said as she grabbed some water, "It is dangerous outside of the village", the hokage protested as people wanted to have the power of the 9 nine tails.

"All the other kids get to be outside why can't it?!", she said mad as she took a sip, "What happened on your birthday", he said but the girl shook her head, "They cannot catch me in the forest", the hokage knew this was true but he didn't want the girl to be in danger too much.

"There are also bad guys outside the village", the girl got more mad as the hokage wanted her in the village where it is more dangerous, "I just want you to be safe in the village". Umi couldn't keep it anymore.

"In the village it is more dangerous! People hate me! You know that!", the hokage was shocked as the girl never yelled at him, "Here are guards to safe you think about pointy hair", he said as he didn't want to lose a argument.

"Those guards aren't here to protect me but prevent the kyuubi from escaping!", she yelled as she knew she had spoken too much. The hokage looked at her with all kinds of emotions, "you know about it!?".

She nodded weakly as she had given him too much information in a fit of rage, "a-a villager told me", she said as it was true it was before she had established a connection, "who?", the hokage wasn't mad at the little 5 year old in front of him but that she had kept a secret from him.

"i-it was when I was attacked", she said as she looked to him, "I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me too", the hokage petted her head, "I don't hate you but if he ever try to speak to you say it he is dangerous", she nodded as she heard a big sigh of relief in the back of her head.

The hokage wanted to know more but knew not to push her limit more than he already had done.

As the hokage finally left he wondered why the girl tried to shoulder it all alone. If anyone should know it was the hokage. She could always come to him to talk but why didn't she do it. He ran back to the apartment and opened the door, "Umi come by tomorrow!", he yelled, "Okay old man!", he heard her yell.

**~S~**

As usual umi came by ignoring the woman at the reception and ignoring her warnings that she shouldn't come in. "yo hokage-chan!", she said as she slammed the door open happily as she saw the hokage smiling. "Hello umi take a seat", he said as she happily jumped on the chair. "What do you want to talk with me about?", she asked hoping he wouldn't start about the kyuubi.

"I will permit you 1 forest trip a week", to umi this came as a shock, "Are you serious?!", she smiled as she would have gone otherwise, "With a guard of course", she smiled and nodded as she knew the forest as her backyard and could easily sneak away from the guard who was probably a genin.

"thank you hokage-chan!", she said smiling as she jumped towards him and hugging him. As she left the building she heard a soft laugh from inside of her, **"With a guard!"**, she heard the big fox laughing as also he knew that it would be a d-rank mission which will fail for him.

The next month every time she went to the forest with a genin she quickly got rid of them and came home hours later with a angry hokage waiting for her. And even days she went without a guard like usual as the guards at the gate are worse than a animal as guard.

She used the time to work on her training in chakra, although she didn't have books to learn from she had a all knowing meanie who learned her all the things she needed to know about everything a basic genin needed to know about chakra, chakra sensing, and much more.

Her bloodline limit training went well as she could make half of herself of smoke but wouldn't fly away with wind luckily. But it was still dangerous as kyuubi only allowed to train it inside or once per week outside in the woods.

He was a stern teacher but a good one at that. She mastered tree climbing very easy as the leaf to the forehead a good start for her and she didn't do any water walking exercise as she didn't know how to swim and kyuubi, not wanting to admit it, couldn't swim either.

The little lake where she had met the little fox became her training ground as she saw the fox sometimes sneaking around and surely biting her arm again to safe her if needed. While she was at it she trained her stamina to the limit of a 5 year old as she could at least lift some heavy stuff her size.

She had also made a little shelter under the water fall as a little cave was there. It was nothing big, when you came in you had a normal cave and just a little further was a dead end but dry. She had all kinds of things stored there and even some blankets for sleep if she needed it.

Some days when she was in the forest she felt the chakra signature of a ninja in the trees. The hokage probably wanted to know what she did. But even then she got rid of the genin but didn't train or go to her spot as she couldn't get rid of the ninja.

This happened a couple of times but she didn't mind at all as it gave her a excuse not to have a scolding fox at her and telling her what kind of child labor she had to do to get stronger. The hokage hadn't spoken a single word about the kyuubi but she knew one of these days it would happen and then she couldn't get out of it with simple lies.

**~S~**

"Hokage-chan!", said a happy umi as she walked into the office of the old man who was smoking his pipe, "Umi what brings you here?", he asked as umi took her seat as regular, "When can I start with the academy?", she asked as she wanted to become a ninja as quick as possible.

The hokage laughed, "You are 5 umi", the girl nodded not understanding what he meant by it, "It starts when you are 8", the girl pouted, "Then change it!", she protested as she didn't want to spend 3 years with a annoying all knowing monster who was better at everything according to him.

"I can't do that umi", the hokage sighed as he couldn't even relax for a minute without being bothered, "you also can go to school?", he asked as she immediately stepped off the chair, "No! I hate it there!", she pouted as the hokage laughed, "Hokage-baka!", the little girl yelled as she ran out of the office hearing the laugher of the hokage.

As she walked through the alleyway she looked up to the mountain with all the heads of the hokages, "in about 50 years they need to upgrade the mountain as there are too many hokages", she laughed at her joke as she saw all the faces had been painted a blond haired boy on it laughing.

"That boy is good", she saw all the villagers walking to the mountain wanting to scold the boy. Umi thought this would a very good moment to slip out of the gate as everyone was distracted. She ran through the alleyway careful not to throw anything over as she had the gate in sight.

"1 guard", she thought as she recognized the guard as a lazy one who didn't care who got out only who got in. she casually walked out of the village, "Wait", she heard the voice of the person and looked back, "Be back quick otherwise the hokage will scold me", she smiled as the guard didn't care where she went only to be back quick, "Thanks!", she said as she ran into the forest towards her usual place.

Over the weeks she learned how to make a kunai from rock and wood and learned how to throw them correctly but not accurate, "I need real kunais!", she whined as she heard a deep sigh, **"and how are you planning on doing that? Will they sell kunais to a 5 year old brat?"**, the girl pouted as the only comments the big fox made were criticisms, "says the fox who can't swim", she said smiling as the fox let out a groan.

As sweat was on her forehead she walked to her mini hideout eating a apple as she sat under the waterfall hearing the water rush made her mind fade away as it was calming suddenly she heard a rustle and looked as she saw a ninja.

Guessing his age he was about 15 old enough to be a mid genin. As she took a closer look he had a girl tied up hanging over his shoulder, "That brat just bit me!", he said as she looked at his own finger as he needed to have some water out of the lake.

He left the girl on the ground behind him. Umi recognized the eyes of a hyuga. _"did that guy kidnapped the girl?!"_, she thought as umi made silent motion to the girl not to speak about her. _"I need to rescue her quick or else"_, she panicked as she realized about dragon soul. She made a hand sign as she poured chakra in it.

Suddenly everything made sense on what she did wrong with her training, _"dragon soul! Of course my soul is unbreakable I can do that now!"_, she thought back a couple of weeks ago when she master the full smoke body but was blown away by the wind. Luckily she managed to get in the water and regain her normal form and holding onto the grass hoping not to drown back then.

She did the hand sign but didn't notice her eyes becoming white instead of green. She leaped out of the waterfall and caught the genin by surprise as she changed into smoke flying over the pond making the genin scared.

"_If I can fly I can also take on forms with smoke?"_, an idea came in her as she flew on the water but not moved as she took on the form of a dragon she had seen. "**What is a lowly human doing in my home!**", she said with a voice that matched the kyuubi's and saw the breathless genin.

"s-sorry", was the only thing he could stammer out at the form in front of him, "**leave this place and never come back or I will curse you!**", she yelled as she saw him wet his pants, "**And leave your weapons here so I can destroy it! Filthy human!**", she said as he took his kunai pouch as he shook and threw it on the ground.

"**Now leave!**", umi said holding her laugh in as he nodded and picked up the hyuuga girl, "**leave the innocent girl!**", he let her fall as he ran away in fear crying about his mommy to come get him. Umi went down on the ground and changed back into her normal human body picking up the kunais.

She grabbed one out if it and walked to the shaking girl not knowing what she just had seen. Umi cut her loose from the robes, "Are you okay?", she asked as the girl gave a weak nod, "I'm umi! Who are you?", she helped her stand, "h-hinata", the shy girl said.

"Hinata-chan can you promise me to not tell anybody what you have seen here?", she nodded as she didn't know how to thank her savior, "o-okay", she said shy, "Pinky swear?", umi said holding out her pinky as hinata nodded and grabbed umi's pinky with hers.

"you want a apple?", umi asked as she climbed into a tree and throwing a apple to her, "Where do you live hinata-chan?", umi asked as she jumped out with a apple for herself, "the hyuuga clan building", she said as umi nodded, "Alright can you walk?", hinata nodded as this was for her the usual with answering questions.

they were walking to the village as umi got bored, "How old are you hinata-chan?", she asked as she held up 5 fingers, "Cool me too! Are you going to be a ninja?", she nodded, "I am the hyuuga heiress I am already training to become one", umi nodded knowing how it went with clans.

"Do you like pandas?", umi asked as the girl nodded, "cool I love panda's!", Umi heard a sigh in her head knowing that the kyuubi was awake and irritated that he had to listen to a new torture method from her.

As they came to the gate she saw the lazy guard again who didn't care that she came and recognized the other girl as a hyuuga and didn't wish to interfere with clan business, "You are late umi-chan", said the lazy guard not looking at them as he was too busy reading. "Sorry next time better, maybe", she said as they walked into the village.

As they walked through the more quieter parts of the village they heard a mob of people. They looked back and saw the blond haired boy running from one point to another being chased by a angry mob. Umi looked at hinata and saw her blushing at the boy with blond hair, "You like him don't you?", umi teased as hinata jumped trying to cover herself, "I won't say anything", umi promised, "pinky swear!", she said smiling.

They finally reached the street where the entrance of the hyuuga clan buildings where. They saw the hokage with all kinds of other people. The hyuugas dressed ready to pursue the kidnapper but the hokage told them to wait for the anbu to back them up.

"hiruzen-san! I can't stand by and do nothing! They have my daughter who is the heiress of the hyuuga!", the head of the clan said as he didn't notice the 2 girls approaching, "father!", hinata yelled as she ran up to the head who was shocked to see her.

"you are okay?", the head of the clan was surprise, but also happy that his daughter wasn't taken far and then noticed the other girl standing around preparing to leave. "Hinata who is your friend?", he asked as they hokage looked at umi, "Umi what are you doing here?", the hokage asked as umi rubbed the back of her head stepping back.

"she rescued me in the forest!", hinata said as it was confirmed for the hokage, "So you were sneaking around in the forest again?", umi sighed as she couldn't escape anymore, "Yeah but I saved hinata-chan!", she protested.

"and how did you save her?", he asked as she thought harder than before, "I saw that she was tied up and decided when the meanie was drinking to kick him in the water and freeing hinata and dragging her with me! Right hinata-chan?", umi hoped that hinata went with it. "y-yes", **"you really are lucky"**, a fox in her head said as she was happy that hinata went with it.

"umi go home and sleep now okay?", the hokage said as umi nodded happy that she avoided a scolding from the hokage as she happily skipped home avoiding like usual all kinds of human interaction as much as possible.

When she returned home she instantly fell down on her soft bed and fell asleep not much longer as she noticed why the kyuubi wanted her to work on her stamina. If she is too long in her smoke form she will be tired as hell.

**~S~**

She slept to noon as she was awoken by the doorbell, "Who rings a bell this early?", she said as she looked at the clock and noticed she overslept, "kyu-chan will scold me later", she heard a approving sound from the kyuubi as she walked to the door and hinata standing.

"hinata-chan! What are you doing here?", asked umi as she let the shy girl in, "i-I just wanted to thank you", she said quick and made a bow of gratitude. "No problem I wanted to test out my skills", umi closed the door, "and you haven't told anyone right?", she nodded, "No one like we promised". Umi smiled knowing she could now trust the girl.

"b-but what did you do?", she asked shy not wanting to get on the bad side of umi, "It is my bloodline limit", she smiled as hinata was shocked as she had learned almost every known blood limit thanks to all the learning.

"Don't you need a guard?", umi asked as she was kidnapped yesterday and she could have been kidnapped again, "I-I may or may not have got rid of them", she said looking down. Umi laughed, "I do that all the time", she smiled at the shy girl in front of her.

"But how did you find me?", she asked as nobody only the anbu and the hokage knew where she lived, "I used my byakugan", she said as umi excitedly smiled, "Cool can you see through walls?", she nodded, "No I can see chakra points", she said shy.

"cool!", umi said as someone knocked on the door, "hinata-sama!", umi laughed as hinata was found, "Do you want me to hide you?", she shook her head as she would be found instantly and walked to the door seeing a man standing, "Why did you run away!", demanded the man as hinata mumbled something.

"she came to thank me!", umi said trying to cover for her, "Hinata-sama we need to go", the hyuuga shinobi glared at umi as she just smiled knowing that she didn't need to pick a fight with a hyuuga. As hinata left with the hyuuga umi thought it was a good idea to train with her new acquired kunai.

The gate was extra secured to keep umi in the city. "Umi you can't go!", said one of the guard who didn't hate her but just did his job, "I will pay with a paperclip!", she said as she tugged in her pocket trying to find it.

In the end she was just rejected, "I need a distraction", she said out loud as she still didn't got rid of the habit, "If you need a distraction I am your man!", said a happy voice behind her. She looked back and saw the blond haired boy. "can you cause for a distraction?", umi said hoping he wasn't joking.

"Yeah otherwise my name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto!", he said pointing towards himself, "Umi!", she reached out for his hands as they shook, "Can you cause it by the gate? Hokage-chan had forbidden me to go out!", she pouted as she thought about the moment. naruto nodded, "Yeah of course", he said happily.

"I have a paperclip as payment", umi grabbed the paperclip as naruto laughed, "I do it for free this is my hobby". Umi smiled as she saw naruto running away to his special hideout to get 'equipment'. 15 minutes later he was back with some paint and ran towards the gate guards throwing it all over them.

"Grab me if you can!", he mocked them as she ran causing the guards to follow him and umi saw the chance to escape the village. Not a minute later she was in the forest hearing shouts like, "brat!", directed towards naruto.

"I like that boy", she said as she ran to her usual spot to train. Once she was there she contacted the kyuubi via telepathy, "Kyu-chan!", she whined as he didn't respond to her. She decided to throw some kunai at a tree.

After half a hour of intense kunai throwing she sat down near the pond and looked at it, "Wow it is really deep", she looked at as she heard a sneeze coming from her mind which scared the living day light out of her and almost falling into it, "Kyu-chan!", she whined as the monster finally spoke, **"What panda?",** he said bored.

"you almost killed me!", she whined as she took a step back from the water, **"With my sneeze? You really are a wuss"**, said the tailed beast as he imagined the little brat pouting at his comment. She walked up to her hide out as she grabbed a apple stored there.

"Shuddap!", she said with her mouth full of apple as she went down on the grass again. Only did she not notice in the deep pond, there was something, it opened his eyes but it did not go up. It waited until the right time to go out.

Suddenly a kunai flew by umi scratching her cheek. She looked at the bushes as the ninja from yesterday stood there with a psychopathic smile on his face and still with a wet pants, "Found you little fake dragon", he said as he held another kunai in his hands.

"w-what are you going to do?", umi asked as she didn't mind the little scratch on her face but was scared of the genin as she probably couldn't handle him. "I am going to kill you! I will not fail on my mission!", this guy was obviously confused or just plain crazy.

As she dodged the other kunai she stood up. if she ran away she would get hit in the back. If she stayed she would got a kunai to the face. Suddenly she knew what to do. She quickly made the hand signs as fast as she could manage and instantly jumped on over the pond changing into her smoke form.

But before that the genin threw a precise kunai in her knee breaking the form. "Whaa!", she yelled as she fell into the lake as she heard the laughing genin. As she was busy drowning she didn't hear the genin scream out in pain as a certain fox had bit him.

As she was falling downwards bleeding out of her knee she knew she was dead by the time she hit the ground in the lake. "_Is this the end?"_, she thought as she didn't even struggled anymore. She heard faint voice in the back of her head but ignored it, _"sorry kyu-chan I am dead"_, she thought about all the things as she slowly went down.

"_come to think of it I have never seen a real panda"_, Her eyes changed from the green to pure white from the dragon soul jutsu. She thought about all the things in her life. Most of it were bad memories, _"at least the villagers would be happy"_, she thought as suddenly she heard a voice not the one that kyuubi uses but a pure one. One that didn't sound ominous but angelic almost.

"_ancient one"_, she heard not in her head but in the water. She turned as she saw the head of a big dragon the one she had seen before but bigger it seemed. _"you cannot die here"_, it said as umi tried to figure out the color but it was too dark to guess as everything began blacken in front of her.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up as the dragon began moving upward. Suddenly she could breath as she felt the ground under her. She looked up and saw the white dragon looking down towards umi and the genin, "Haha you think you can trick me!", he yelled as he threw a kunai against the dragon but it didn't even scratch it.

"_You ignorant human dares to throw a weapon at me!", _the dragon said as the genin knew that is wasn't a fake anymore, "You are fake!", he tried to convince himself but all the facts pointed at the dragon that is was real.

"f-forgive me!", he said as he backed away. By now umi had regained a little conscious as she saw what happened and in a flash the genin was dead. Thrown away into the world not knowing when or where he will land.

The dragon lowered its head as it looked at umi, _"are you alright ancient one?"_, the dragon asked as umi stood up not knowing how to talk to a dragon. "y-yes dragon", she said scared as the dragon was beautiful. If poachers knew about this it would sell for a lot of money for one scale.

"_good what is your name ancient one?"_, it asked umi as she only commented with her name, "Umi", she said, "w-why do you call me ancient one?", she said hoping not to be eaten. "_I cannot say umi-sama",_ it said as umi started to feel that the dragon wouldn't hurt her.

"w-what is your name?", she asked hoping to know if it is a girl or a boy. "_Ahryuko_", it said as umi didn't know if it is a boy or a girl's name. "Okay I probably won't remember that", she said

"_Umi-sama do you know why I helped you?"_, the dragon asked as she shook her head. _"You possess the soul of the ancient one and the dragon soul technique is one of many jutsus he made and mastered",_ the dragon explained.

"Dragon-chan! When I learned this jutsu there were 2 other dragons whom I didn't meet only saw", she said as she hoped that the dragon knew something about what was going on, _"The twin dragons of exile"_, it said, "_But I believe they may return when the ancient one was resurrected into a body of someone like now", _Umi couldn't believe she was talking to a dragon. A person wouldn't ever see a dragon in his live but umi has seen 3 now.

Suddenly the dragon shrunk to a human size, "_I will take it on myself to help you", _it said, "No offense dragon-chan but I have already someone who helped me"_, _she said as the dragon nodded, "_The kyuubi I know"_, it said as umi heard kyuubi waking up inside of her.

"What do you want to learn me that kyu-chan can't?", umi said hoping that the dragon would state a good fact, "_swim, jutsu's, taijutsu", _The dragon made a good point as she heard kyuubi say something, **"umi accept her as your mentor she will get you stronger"**, kyuubi said as he knew that the dragon was a she.

"alright I let you teach me!", she said happily as she had the most luck in the world. "_Tomorrow we begin at 6 am", _The dragon said as it flew into the cave, "_Don't be late umi-sama"_, Umi smiled as she started to skip back to the gate.

"umi!?", she heard one of the guards say who were still under a little paint from naruto. they didn't expect her to come from outside, "Yo! You really suck at this job you know!", she said happily as she walked past the gate leaving a shocked expression on the faces of the ninja's who are supposed to keep her from leaving the village.

**~S~**

She walked to her house as she saw naruto on the monument cleaning all the paint that he had put on it. She started to run towards the mountain as she finally stood up top, "Naruto-chan!", she yelled as naruto looked up, "Yo umi!", naruto yelled as she climbed back up via the rope.

"Busy cleaning I see?", said umi teasing, "I was cleaning!", she stated laugh, "You wanna do something fun?", naruto asked as umi looked down and smiled, "Yeah of course!", she said as she finally had a friend. Naruto was probably a orphan like her but he grew up in another orphanage.

After the kyuubi attacked the village a lot of ninjas died and some civilians too. Some of them had children and there was a big shortage of orphanage to house all the children. Some were lucky as they had relatives but a lot didn't so they ended up in a orphanage.

As the two children successfully escaped a overseer that guarded naruto from escaping his punishment they hid in the alleyway as they saw the guard looking hopelessly for the blond boy. "Naruto-chan where do you live?", she asked the boy as they walked through the alleyway.

"I live in a stupid orphanage", he said as umi's guess was correct. "I used to live there too but then I was kicked out!", she smiled at the memory of leaving the hell. "What did you do?", he asked as they reached a certain spot. "being a monster", she said smiling which made naruto laugh.

"I am called that very often too!", said a laughing naruto as it was in his case different than in umi's case. Naruto pranked everyone for attention but umi didn't do that as it would get more negative reaction and more 'punishments' from the villagers.

"what do you have in mind?", umi asked as she saw a group of people in a park, "Do you like fart bombs?", naruto asked as he grabbed a paper bomb which smelled awful, "Yes I do! How to you plan on getting it there?", umi asked as she already had a idea.

"That is the problem", naruto said as he started to think about it. "Naruto-can can you keep a secret?", umi asked as she heard the kyuubi sighing knowing what she was about to do, "yes of course!", said naruto as umi believed him as his voice did not sound that he would betray her.

She grabbed the bomb, "Do not tell anyone what you are about to see understood?", naruto nodded as he got excited, "Meet me in the park in 10 minutes! Now watch!". She made a hand sign as she felt calm knowing that the dragon soul technique was successful. She jumped in the air becoming smoke as she flew over the crowd of people some of the people in the ground looked up to the sudden smoke above them as something dropped down. It hit someone in the face as it opened realizing the toxic farts as all of the people tried to run away from the smell.

She looked back and saw naruto staring in awe and laughing at the people who got bombed by the mysterious smoke cloud. And as promised naruto ran to the park waiting for umi to come. 10 minutes later she walked towards it seeing naruto waiting.

"Yo!", she said as naruto looked up, "Umi! You can become smoke?!", naruto asked excited as she covered his mouth, "Not so loud it is a secret!", naruto immediately shut up as she removed his hands. "you should become a ninja!", naruto recommended, "Of course I will become a ninja!", she said confident in her power, "Are you going to join the academy naruto-chan?", umi asked as he nodded, "I am going to be hokage! Believe it!", he said with his thumb up smiling. "Okay I believe it", said umi smiling.

As they walked together through the park she saw naruto smiling, "I almost forgot!", he said as he grabbed umi's wrist and dragged her with him, "naru-chan what are you doing!", she demanded as naruto stopped, "My name is naruto!", he pouted, "I have a secret exit for the village", he said as umi instantly knew she had to see it, "where?!", she asked him as he lead her to the spot.

"How did you find it?", she asked as they were at the entrance of a tunnel covered with bushes, "One time when I was running away I fell into this", she nodded as it was lower than the path around in, "And since you are forbidden to exit the city this may be a good solution!", he said smiling over his victory. "I use it often when I run away from the ninja's! they really need to do something about their stamina", said naruto with his abnormal uzumaki stamina.

Umi started to crawl into it as it became smaller and smaller. It also reeked like rat piss, "It is at least better than being punished by hokage-chan", she said as she came at a split, "naru-chan where do I need to go!", she yelled as she was pushed out of the way. "I will show you it once you better remember!", he said as he crawled in front umi mapping the whole thing in her head. "It will get smaller here!", said naruto as he started to pull himself further on his arms as umi barely managed to crawl as she was smaller than naruto.

After 10 minutes of crawling they finally came outside. Umi recognized the area as she walked here many times to get to her training spot. It was closer to it but the path she had traveled was dirty but it was better than nothing. _"Bring spare clothes"_, she thought in her head.

"did you remember it all?", asked naruto as umi mapped the maze of tunnels in her head, "Yes! How many times did you get lost?", umi asked naruto, "exactly 13 times!", he said happily as they walked around the forest. "Let's head back it is getting dark", said umi as she looked up to the sky. Naruto nodded as they walked back to the tunnel as crawled inside of it with care.

**~S~**

As they finally escaped from the tunnel they parted ways. The first thing umi did was running home because she was filthy and wanted to be clean. As she entered her house she heard the voice of the kyuubi, **"Don't be friends with that brat!",** he said annoyed, "Why not? He is nice", she pouted as she finally had a friend other than a hyuuga who isn't allowed to go outside.

"**just don't!"**, the kyuubi pushed her a little, "why not he didn't do anything to you", she countered to big beast as she collected some clothes, **"His father did!"**, he then realized he gave too much information. "His father? What did he do to you?", she asked as she stepped into the bathroom. She heard a sigh, **"he sealed me away into you"**, umi then realized who it was.

"You mean the fourth hokage?! Naruto is his son?!", umi smiled as she heard the beast say yes. **"but don't tell the brat and don't be friends with him!",** umi pouted as she stepped into the shower. "you aren't my mommy!", she smiled as the kyuubi had given up talking to her and stayed silent.

She went early to bed and had given the task to kyuubi to wake her up before 6 am so she would not be late.

**~S~**

She heard the voice of kyuubi, **"WAKE UP!"**, she heard him yell inside of her head, "SHUDDAP!", she yelled as she remembered to wake up early. She sat up right and looked at the clock and saw that it was past 6 am. "Why didn't you wake me!", she yelled as she started to put on some clothes and grabbed a bag of fresher clothes to put on when she was finished crawling around in the tunnel.

"**I tried to wake you panda! But you kept on sleeping!"**, he said sighing as he knew he would get the blame for all of it. "Food!", she yelled as she started to put food in her small bag and ran out of her house towards the tunnel.

As she finally had managed to get there exhausted she crawled into the tunnel as her clothes got dirty already from the mud, "Just bear it!", she said to herself as she crawled to the maze of tunnels. Luckily she had memorized the whole thing in her head. "I need to map this whole maze", she said as she thought about all the benefits of it.

As she finally pushed herself out of the tunnel and on the grass she smiled. She got lost but quickly got back on the good path. She stood up as she was all dirty. She sighed as she started to walk to her training spot as the dragon would probably be mad at her for being late.

As she finally came she climbed into the little cave as she saw the dragon sleeping, "you overslept!", she yelled waking the dragon, _"no I didn't I was… meditating! yes meditating!",_ the dragon said trying to cover for her failure. "You are a terrible liar", umi said as she started to change into her fresh clothes. She laid the dirty clothes in the water as she quickly cleaned them and hang them in front of the lake.

"can we start dragon-chan?", umi asked excitedly as she started to push up her record was 2. The dragon came out of the cave as it sat on its tail, "_Yes we can umi-sama",_ the dragon said, _"and could you please use my name?"_, She asked politely, "If only I could remember your name", umi said as she started to stretch, _"Ahryuko",_ The dragon said. "Okay ahry-chan!", said umi as she already had a nickname for the dragon.

"_I presume that the kyuubi has learned you the basics of chakra?"_, ahry said as she looked at the nodding umi, _"Good do you know your chakra nature is?"_, ahry asked as umi had no clue what she meant, _"that is a no then"_, she ticked her fingers against umi chest which made her almost fall back. "Watch out ahry-chan!", umi said pouting.

"_interesting, you already know you have a bloodlimit?"_, umi nodded, "yes I can become smoke!", she said proud, _"your chakra nature are lightning and water"_, ahry said as umi's eyes sparkled, "I can become lighting?", her hopes were crushed as ahry shook her head. "_no your soul would electrify even if you had the dragon soul"_, umi pouted as she wanted to become as fast as lightning.

"_Grab a leaf"_, ahry said as umi whined, "I already done that with my forehead!". ahry said nothing as umi picked it up, _"Now put your chakra into the leaf"_, ahry said as umi said nothing and did it as it wrinkled and soaked a little, "Look it wringled and it is wet!", she said happy.

"_You have a very high reserve for a chibi like yourself"_, said ahry as she was thinking, "I am not a chibi!", umi pouted, _"I will learn you a simple clone jutsu"_, the dragon said as umi's eyes sparkled, "cool!", she said as the dragon waited for umi to finish getting excited.

"_Put don't push yourself you can do about 10 of these"_, umi nodded as she copied the hang sign the dragon instructed her as a clone came next to her, "cool!", she poked it as it was real, "I have seen clones but you can touch these?", she was confused as she saw genin one day doing this but with clones who instantly disappeared when touched.

"_these are shadow clones"_, umi nodded not knowing what she meant but she thought it was cool, "_Can you summon ten more umi-sama?",_ ahry asked as umi stood in position as summoned more but didn't feel any chakra exhaustion but she didn't want to go out of her limit just to show off.

"_All of them pick up a leaf and start doing leaf training!"_, the dragon said as they all simultaneous said it and started to do it. After a couple of minutes one poofed away as it didn't have chakra anymore.

This continued for a 20 minutes as all of them were poofed away. "_It was a good start"_, the dragon said as one of the leafs were almost crinkled and soaked to half of the leaf. Umi grabbed one and did the same as she reached half of it.

"Look!", she said happily as she didn't train, "_Those shadow clones transfer information to you when they poof away. So if you have ten you will learn ten times faster"_, said the dragon as umi smiled, "_But like I said don't try and go to your limit you can die of chakra exhaustion"_, the dragon informed umi as she nodded. Not wanting to die she actually listened for once.

**~S~**

This kind of training went on for a whole year. When she woke up and got to the training area and started to do chakra nature training. 10 clones, she noticed her chakra capacity went up as the clones stayed longer. At the end of the month she could call 10 clones and keep them for 2 hours maximum.

Then after the training for chakra nature she started to work on her stamina. The dragon made it not easy as she first needed to go from her tunnel to the lake and back as it was no great feat but after the month was done she needed to have covered half of the forest in half an hour.

Beside that she also learned how to swim. It was harder than expected but finally managed to keep from drowning in a week. With that out of the way she could go on water walking which she didn't even had mastered it. If ranks were made she was at the lowest of it.

Ahry made It even harder for her as she made the water hot or cold depending on her mood. Umi couldn't prepare for it as she continually fell down with a different temperature so she couldn't even know which was coming.

Her taijustu skills where coming along as she learned a ancient taijustu called : _Dragon body. _It relied on fast movement and circling your opponent until you see a opening.

And her free time was spent with naruto as they had made countless pranks on people and managed to get away from it thanks to the tunnel and other little hide outs they discovered. Umi now knew the tunnels like her backyard and knew every hiding spot and creek where she could hide if she was being followed that is.

Kyuubi helped her with learning which she didn't have like all the other kids on the school. Like reading, writing, history, math and all kinds of things. Even though the kyuubi didn't like it the dragon forced him if he liked it or not.

The hokage didn't bother her as he didn't get any reports of umi leaving or entering the village so he thought she was just playing with naruto. She hadn't seen hinata but she knew that hinata hadn't told anyone, if she did she would have already been questioned.

They were training her smoke bloodline too as she could know hold it for half an hour and could make one part of her body so she can dodge attacks. First she thought she was invincible but the dragon answered that for her. "_People that think like that have a soon dead!"_. The dragon said.

**~S~**

Today was the day of her birthday. She woke up sooner than normal as she would head directly to the forest as she knew she was safe there. She thought back at last year and how everything went up in flames.

She looked at down on her bed and saw the stuffed panda laying on the bed. "Luckily I manage to safe you", she smiled. She packed all her things and sneaked out of her house as she saw all kinds of decorations around the houses. Last year she was moved to the inner village as the most ninja's were there to protect her.

She sneaked out of the village but there were already some people on the lookout for a certain white haired girl. She sneaked past them easily and went in her tunnel towards the forest. As she was finally there and climbed into the cave she saw ahry already awake.

"This is a rare sight to see", laughed umi, "Normally you are sleeping", she laid her bag down and opened it and started to put on some fresh clothes as her panda fell out of the bag, "_A panda toy?"_, ahry said as umi smiled, "yes you want to know about pandas?", asked umi as she heard kyuubi sighing.

"_Maybe another time, we need to train umi-sama"_, ahry said as she flew outside followed by umi as she skipped outside. _"You humans have something that is called a birthday right?"_, uhry asked as umi nodded, "Yes today is mine!", she smiled as she knew that kyuubi had told her.

The kyuubi and ahry could communicate. Umi didn't know how but she didn't want to question it as she probably didn't have much use to it.

"_I guess this counts as a present then"_, suddenly a scroll poofed on the ground, "_Open it"_, ahry said as umi nodded wanting to know what was inside of it. As she opened it she was confused as she saw some blood on the scroll.

"_This is a summon scroll"_, ahry said as umi nodded, "I guess this one here is from the ancient one?", umi asked and pointed at the blood as ahry nodded, "_Yes it is and I am giving it to you"_, umi smiled as she knew what a summon was thanks to kyuubi.

"_Do you accept the dragons as your summons?"_, ahry asked as umi nodded, "Is there also a scroll for panda's?", umi said excited as the dragon shook her head, _"No I am sorry", _suddenly a mini dragon poofed out of the scroll.

"_This is my scroll human! How did you find it!?"_, it hissed at umi as it didn't notice the big dragon behind him. "It is my present from ahry!", umi whined as the mini dragon finally looked back seeing the dragon flying behind him.

"_Ahryuko-sama!", _The little dragon said as it was surprised to see her. "_This human is the reincarnation of the ancient one Tyryu-san!",_ ahry said as the mini dragon nodded and bowed to umi, "_I am sorry for my incompetence ancient one-sama!". _

Umi smiled, "It is okay", umi said as it jumped from the scroll, _"You wish to have a contract then?", _umi nodded as the mini dragon waited, "_you need to make a blood offer! Bite your thumb and place it on the empty place!"_, it said as it ticked at a empty spot.

Umi quickly nodded as she bit her thumb as blood came out of it. She placed it on the empty place on the scroll and smiled, "Can I summon dragons now?", ahry nodded as the mini dragon quickly rolled the scroll, _"I'm off!",_ it said as he poofed away.

"_You can now summon dragons, you can summon big or small dragons depending how much chakra you use, try it", _Ahry said and told the hand signs. Umi smiled and bit her other thumb and started doing her hand signs and placed it on the ground as a dragon poofed up in front of her. The dragon was about the same size as umi but a little longer.

"Yo! You summoned me?", the dragon said happy as he flew around seeing the big white dragon, "yo Grandma!", the happy dragon said as umi took a good look at it. She was white the same as ahry. the dragon just said that ahry was her grandma.

The dragon flew back to umi, "So you are my summoner? You are tiny for the ancient one". Umi pouted, "I am 5 of course I am tiny!", she said annoyed, "then why are you a ancient one if you are not old?", the young dragon kept on asking stupid question, _"shiryu stop asking stupid questions!", _ahry said annoyed.

"Okay grandma! My name is Shiryu! What is yours tiny one?", shiryu asked, "My name is umi and stop calling me tiny!", she pouted at the white dragon, "okay tiny umi-san! You can always rely on me!", it said as he poofed away.

Umi looked back at ahry and smiled, "thank you!", she jumped and hugged the big dragon, _"it was nothing umi-sama", _Umi let go and sat down on the ground, "Since it is my birthday can you teach me a jutsu?", asked umi getting excited.

"_I guess I can teach you a harmless water jutsu"_, ahry said as she started to think about it, _"this one could maybe help"_, she laid down a scroll like usual and started to write down with her little arm on how to make the jutsu work.

"Water release : _Lotus pond"_, said umi as she looked at all the hand signs, "This Is complicated!", umi said as she stood up giving one final glance at the scroll as she did the hand signs and hit the ground with the palm of her hand as a little bit of water came under her feet.

"_it is a start for a chibi like you"_, ahry said as she looked at how umi started to train. Umi trained the jutsu the whole day and when it was 6 PM in the evening she finally managed to make a pond with a lotus in it. It was not big but deep than the first try and umi could almost swim in it.

"And when will this be usefull?", asked umi as she ate some food in the cave with ahry, "_If you are fighting with someone in the desert or if you want to summon something under them without them noticing"_, umi smiled as she picture it in front of her.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang as umi looked out of the cave, "It has begun it seems", said umi as ahry looked, "_What did begin?"_, umi smiled, "My birthday hunt", she laughed as she knew she was safe where she was.

Ahry didn't question it as she knew it was something better left alone, "_I suppose happy birthday!",_ she said not knowing how to do a party like that.

**~S~**

The next day umi woke up in soft fur as she realized she was sleeping on ahry. She sneakily climbed of her and grabbed her back. "I will be back in a hour", she whispered as she left the hideout and walked to the tunnel. The tunnel was dark but it didn't bother her eventual she found the entrance of the city.

"if only enemies of konoha knew of this", she sighed as she started to sneak back to her house. The day after her birthday it is always dangerously as some drunks hadn't had their share of beating a innocent girl. Luckily umi was faster and quieter thanks to her training and was soon at her house which this time wasn't covered in ashes.

She walked up the stairs and saw her door open. The first thing that came to her mind was that someone had broken in. she sneaked inside and saw 4 presents laying on the couch and table. "so many", she thought and closed the door.

She looked at the notes written on it. "_From naruto: Sorry I had broken in but happy birthday!"_, she smiled as she now knew the culprit that hadn't closed her door. She looked at another one "_From hinata: Happy birthday!", _She smiled as she knew that hinata had tried her best to get the present for her.

Then she looked at the other two present one without a note but with the same wrapping paper as the previous years, "Pointy hair!", she smiled as the other she didn't know. She looked at the note and saw it was from the hokage, "_From hokage-chan"_, she could imagine him sighing when he made this. "_Happy birthday umi-chan I hope you like it"_, read it as she started to tear the one from hinata open first.

It was a purple necklace with a white chain, "So pretty!", she said as she put it on. She hid the purple gem inside of her t-shirt as she knew people would try and steal it from her. Second was naruto's present.

"This better be good!", she said and opened it. She smiled as it couldn't be better. It were a whole stack of paper with paint. "Luckily ahry gave me lessons on how to build bombs for the emergency", umi had once made a paint bomb and naruto thought It was better than just regular old paint thus came this idea.

She opened the one from the hokage as she smiled. It was a white with blue kimono. It was a very long one at it. she smiled and grabbed the scissors and made it smaller. She tried it on and smiled. The rope that held everything together was blue with yellow stippled at the far corners. She had cut of a part of the sleeves as those were white just like the rest except the collar who was black she had also cut off the legs part as she didn't like her legs covered. Overall it was a cheap one but she liked it

She jumped back in her old clothes as she put the kimono in a special place. It was almost winter and she didn't want to be cold. Now came the present from pointy hair (kakashi) she opened it and saw a book "_Icha icha paradise"_, she shrugged and looked inside as kyuubi yelled, **"NO! don't look!"**, umi laid it down, "Why not kyu-chan?', umi asked curious. **"that book is probably a mistake! It is somewhat more Adult content!"**, umi nodded as she knew it was made for perverts like kyuubi and laid the book on the table.

Half a hour later the bell rang. Umi walked to it and opened the door as she saw a boy with one eye covered with a shinobi headband and a masked lower face and pointy white hair. "Pointy hair?", she asked as the boy nodded, "Yo! I accidently gave you the wrong present", he said as he looked inside searching for his most precious treasure. "You mean your pervert book!", umi said laughing as she ran in leaving a wide eyed kakashi.

A minute later she came back with the book in her hands, "You mean this one", kakashi nodded, "And my name is Kakashi not pointy hair", he said as he swapped umi's real present with the perverted book and walked off, "Happy birthday!", he yelled as he flashed away reading his book. "pervert", she said and closed the door.

She sat down and opened the present, "A scarf?", she smiled as she saw a white and black scarf. Kakashi knew that white was her favorite color and it was weird but she liked white. She put it in the bag as she started to dress for a heavy day of training.

**END**

**A/N:**_** Hello guys! I hope you liked this new story don't forget to R&amp;R. and I need your advice!**_

_**Do you want me to put her in team 7 and remove sakura?**_

_**Or make a new OC team?**_

_**Choose!**_

_**Panda out! :3**_


	2. New team and wave country

**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! I hope you will like this chapter and I really wanted to thank all of you for favoriting and following this story and thank you all for the reviews!**_

_**I made my decision to put her at team 7 because more people requested it so I hope you will like this chapter! R&amp;R like always! **_

**2 Years later – Umi age 8**

"**panda wake up!"**, Umi heard in her head being yelled by the almighty kyuubi who she used as a alarm clock, "5 more minutes baka-foxy", she whined as she heard a sigh in her head, **"Today is your first day of school!",** the kyuubi said obviously annoyed. Umi who realized this looked at the clock and saw that she was still on time. "don't worry kyu-chan", she whined as she sat in her bed.

Today was her first day attending the academy. The remaining 2 years she had spent training with the Kyuubi and the dragon named _Ahryuko. _Ahryuko had spent the 2 years teaching the young girl in all kinds of techniques and other things.

One of those things were stamina. She could now run through the whole forest in a hour thanks to all the training. Although the dragon needed to push her to do it but she was happy that she had done it or else she couldn't get away from the ninja's who followed her and naruto while they pranked people.

She learned variety of techniques who almost no one knew about. One of these techniques was the Water release : _Lotus pond. _Which she had mastered very quickly. If she wanted to she could flood half of konoha but she would have been too exhausted to do it on a large scale like that.

She had also learned a couple of lighting and water techniques which were quite useful. She could put lightning chakra into a kunai or any other weapon of her choosing and let it fly on a speed that you almost couldn't see, only if you were a ninja.

Her water skills were more than useful as she almost had mastered the water walking exercise. On a way it wouldn't succeed but she kept trying. She also learned a new water technique named Water release : _Water needles. _The whole point of that technique was that she used the water and made it sharp with her chakra and it was more effective than any needles she had seen.

While at it she learned how to use her summons correctly and how to make good use of them. Her taijutsu : _Dragon body. _She could combine that technique with a dragon as her favorite dragon and used the most was shiryuu. Although she still annoyed umi he was about the same length as umi. She could fly him while doing jutsu and taijustu.

Her bloodline had been improved to the limit. She could hold her smoke form for how long she would have wanted to have it. She could also make smoke from her hand and reach to things she normally couldn't come. She even learned how to make the color different of it.

Unfortunate she sucked at genjustu as she didn't had the base for It. So they had decided that they would leave it and move on to the rest of the stuff that needed to be covered.

Kyuubi had learned umi all the things she needed to know about the world, ninjas, villages and much more. She had learned all the things that she needed to learn in the academy as she knew that they wouldn't teach her anything.

To be honest she wouldn't have to go through the academy as she possessed everything a genin needed maybe even more. But she needed to have a headband and they didn't gave it to random children who asked for it.

But today was the day she went to it for the first time. She started to dress as she spoke to the kyuubi who had opened up a little for her. **"And what said ahryuko-san?", **Asked the kyuubi as he only used the honorifics for the dragon.

"Not to let my powers show and act dumb!", she said as it was her plan all along. If she was number one in the class people started to suspect her and possible follow her or do something else which will get her into trouble.

She decided to play dumb for four years and the last day show off as she is then a full ninja and could tell the truth to the hokage. She hated lying to him but it was necessary or else she would keep more from him.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of her apartment and put around her scarf which she had on her always. She liked it as she had history with it. 2 years off heavy training with a dragon.

She walked towards the school as it was in sight, "h-hello umi", umi looked back and saw hinata, "Yo hina-chan! How are you?", she said as she walked towards the school with the shy girl behind her. "i-I'm fine today is the day", she said and looked at the school.

"Yeah I will skip half of it", umi said laughing as she was speaking the truth. Suddenly she picked up a scent and looked back seeing a blond haired boy walking towards them, "Yo umi!", he yelled as she saw hinata blushing. "Should I introduce you love bird?", umi said teasing as hinata's reaction was blushing and mumbling something.

Her animal instincts were better than ever. Mainly because the kyuubi was a animal but she was a animal herself too as she could smell any kind of poison in things and could easily track things down with her scent, hearing, and all the other signs her prey left behind.

"Yo naru-chan!", she said hearing a sigh from naruto as naruto knew he couldn't do anything about the nickname, "Ready for school?", he asked grinning as they entered the courtyard and instantly got glares from parents and children alike.

Umi and naruto could resist it but for hinata this was new, "Oh almost forgot! Hinata this is naruto and naruto this is hinata!", she said smiling as she pushed them together causing hinata to blush, "Now be friends!", she said teasing.

As they had finally managed to find the class room it was already very busy. Umi took a seat in the back near the window as she looked around seeing a bunch of people, _"Fake kunoichi's", _she thought as a lot of them were from civilian families. What in umi's opinion didn't matter but the worst was that they only did it to gain respect from their parents.

"_Fail, fail", _She thought as she looked around seeing all the children who were going to fail the first year.

"Everyone please sit down!", said a teacher as he came in. he had a scar across his nose and stood in front of the class as everyone quickly took there seat. "My name is Iruka umino!", he said as he gained everyone's attention.

"I will be your sensei for the next 4 years of the academy!", everyone looked at the ninja as umi knew who he was. He took naruto and her to ramen sometimes and was for naruto his big brother. As everyone started to know each other umi was busy talking to kyuubi in her mind.

"_This is so boring!"_, she whined in her head as she heard a sigh from the kyuubi, **"do you now realize how bad it is in your head?"**, he said as umi kept from pouting in class as it would be awkward for her.

The time was for recess now as umi didn't get it, "_So recess is when you get to relax? Why do I never get recess?",_ she asked the kyuubi as she though back on all the days with ahry. **"because you are a brat",** the fox said as he could hear all the annoying children laughing.

Umi sat down against the wall and looked up, "_I hate school", _she thought sighing as she looked around the play ground where all the kids were playing happily. She thought about why all those joined the academy as they clearly didn't had any future in the ways of ninjas.

She saw a couple of clan children, "_It looks like we have a whole clan generation", _She thought as she saw all the big clan children. Then she saw the civilian counsel children. Those children only came in thanks to their parents as they wanted more power in the village.

The day went by fast as she didn't learn anything she hadn't learn already. This went on for a couple of days but then news came that would shake up the whole village.

**~S~**

"_Uchiha clan massacred by own member", _She looked at the newspaper as she sat In her usual spot at her training area, _"only one child left alive"_, she saw the picture of a raven haired boy as she knew that he was in her class.

"And we got another heir to a clan", she thought as ahry came out of the cave, "_Did something happen umi-san?", _The white dragon said as she looked at the paper. "_Never heard of that clan", _She said as she flew around a little.

"Ahry-chan I am going home it is getting late!", umi said as she hoped of from the rock she sat on as she heard the dragon say goodbye. She ran towards her tunnel and started to crawl towards her home.

A couple of days later the uchiha survivor got back to class. He wasn't the happy boy who wanted to learn but he was more sadder which was logical. "~sasuke~kun~", she heard a couple of girls say as the young uchiha said down ignoring the girls.

"go away", he said coldly as he stared out of the window thinking god knows what. "But sasuke-kun!", she heard the pinkette say in a whining voice trying to be cute, "Didn't he say that you needed to go away?", umi said as she already had a headache from the girls.

"what did you say!?", the pinkette said as she stomped towards the bored umi who didn't even looked at her. "I don't believe sasuke asked you something", she said arrogant, "And he said that you needed to go away", umi looked back at the boy, "Didn't he?", he gave a slight nod breaking the hopes of the pink haired girl.

"My mother said I need to stay away from you a monster!", the pinkette said trying to make umi mad. But instead umi turned her head towards the girl and smiled, "Then your mother is right", she heard the kyuubi laughing.

"shut up ugly! You will never be a ninja!", the pinkette laughed as umi was controlling not to show her powers, "If I am ugly then you are the real monster, and about ninjas you will never be a good kunoiichi", umi turned her head back, "You are weak and I hate people like you". This left the young pinkette hating umi as she continually glared at her, heartbroken as her sasuke-kun betrayed her.

But both naruto and hinata knew how strong she could be but umi looked at them as they knew that they shouldn't take about it.

**~S~**

As umi entered her house hours later from school as she was training in the forest, "umi-chan", she looked and saw the hokage on her couch smoking his pipe, "No smoking in my house old man!", she pouted as he put it on the table.

"I got a complain", he said as umi knew what was going on, "let me guess hokage-chan", the hokage who knew that umi had already guessed what it was, "I told the truth to a village counsel daughter and she started to cry to her mother?", the hokage nodded, "Yes but it wasn't very nice umi", the hokage stood up, "She began! She gave a headache!", umi pouted as the hokage was ready to leave. "I don't want any more complains okay?", umi shook her head as the hokage sighed knowing the answer already.

"I expect a good behavior tomorrow at school!". He hokage said and walked out of the house, "no!", she said smiling as she started to eat some food. After a hour of reading a new book she 'loaned' she heard her doorbell.

She opened it and saw naruto standing there, "yo!", he said as he walked in, "Hello naru-chan!", said umi as she followed him into her house, "alright tomorrow's class we will skip it!", said naruto as he grabbed a apple, "I didn't say you could grab a apple! But i'm in!", umi said smiling as she didn't need the school.

After a lot of debating they decided to go to ichiraku's ramen and skip the class. Umi had already mapped down the whole school and had a escape route.

Umi walked towards her training spot as she had decided to train a little more before going to bed. As she walked into the open area of her training ground she saw someone at the lake drinking. Umi quickly hid behind a tree as she looked at the person who stood there.

He looked a lot like Sasuke but this one was more mature and taller. "I know you are there", he said as he looked at the tree umi hid behind. "you can come out", he said as umi sighed and walked beside the tree not coming closer.

"who are you?", she asked as she didn't know that he could find the little place, _"I hope he didn't find ahry-chan yet!",_ she thought as the boy didn't move towards her or backing away. "Uchiha itachi", he said as umi realized who it was.

The mass murderer of the uchiha clan who massacred everyone. "You have probably heard of me by now", he said calmy as umi backed away a little, "Don't worry umi-san I won't kill you", he said as he stood behind her in a instant and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!", she said as she started to struggle, "Like I said I won't kill you", she saw the eyes of ahry in the waterfall cave ready to attack any moment, "I want to ask you a favor", the uchiha said. Umi got loose and pushed him and backed away.

"A favor?!", she said as she started to back away from the uchiha. "Yes", the uchiha started to walk towards her. He grabbed his swords and let it fall on the ground, "I won't harm you even if you deny my favor", the uchiha said.

Umi looked at the waterfall where ahry sat but she didn't do anything yet, _"Help me ahry-chan!"_. She thought as she didn't know why she wasn't helped. "You know my little brother?", the uchiha said as umi thought off the uchiha boy in her class. "Sasuke?", she asked not sure as itachi nodded.

"he is the last loyal uchiha", itachi said as he looked at the young terrified umi, "A-and what is the favor you wanted to ask?", umi said as she backed up a little thinking why he was so close to the village as the massacre took place a couple of days ago.

Suddenly the uchiha dropped to his knees and bowed towards umi, "My favor that I wanted to ask!", he said as he didn't look towards umi, "Look after my little brother!", he said as this came to a shock towards umi.

"w-what?!", she asked as she now knew why ahry hadn't protected her. She didn't sense any hostility from the uchiha. She felt a bunch of emotions but no hostility. "why should i?", she asked hoping not to get on his bad side.

"You can choose that for yourself! I just want my brother safe!", he said as he wasn't finished bowing towards her, "I do it", umi said as she saw a faint smile on the uchiha's face, "But on one condition", she said as sat down, "I want to hear the reason why you have massacred the whole clan! And I know when you are lying!", she said as ahry finally came out of the waterfall cave shocking the uchiha, "If you don't you will get on both ahry-chan's bad side and mine!", she said as one of her eyes become pure white and the other became red thanks to the kyuubi.

While the uchiha was shocked to see the threat in front of him, umi was busy wiping her sweat in her head. "_Thanks kyu-chan for the threat!"_, the thought as the kyuubi had told her what do say towards the uchiha and even gave her a little bit off chakra.

Itachi knew he could easily kill umi and the dragon if necessary but he wouldn't want anymore konoha blood on his hands. And you don't kill someone who you just asked a favor from. "of course umi-san I will tell my story", he said as he saw the red eye of the kyuubi disappearing and being replaced by the pure white one.

**~S~**

As the uchiha had told her the whole story of the massacre and why he had to do it as a mission. "so you went solo and rogue just so sasuke could live?", the uchiha nodded, "And the clan was going to do a coup d'etat?", asked umi as everything was clearer for her. "Then you are a hero!", she said as he was.

"maybe I am but I am not finished with my mission", he stood up as he sensed ninja's coming his way, "Anbu is here in a couple of minutes!", he said as he couldn't get away fast as umi got a idea, "Tell me about that mission you have to do and I can get you away from here", she said as she looked over towards ahry, "Alright but quick!", he said as he sat back down.

"I am going to infiltrate a dangerous group and collect information about them", umi nodded as she could sense the anbu to, "And your mission will end when sasuke kills you?", he nodded as that was his plan. He knew that his eyesight would become weak and so would sasuke's thanks to the sharingan. He planned on giving sasuke his eyes when they will fight for the last time. "You are the most noblest man I have met", umi said as she stood up and patted ahry's back, "Now jump on if you want to live", she said as the uchiha nodded and jumped on the dragon's back.

"where do you need to go?", umi asked as the uchiha gave a direction, "Alright ahry-chan I trust that you are back tomorrow?", she said as the dragon nodded, _"Of course umi-san"_, said ahry as itachi heard her speak for the first time.

Before they lifted of umi summoned shiryu which also surprised the uchiha, "Yo shi! Give me a lift will you", umi said as the happy dragon nodded, "I hope to see you one day again ita-chan", umi said as she looked back at the uchiha. "Bye", she said as ahry flew up In a highspeed.

While she was busy she forgot about the anbu. She felt their chakra signals and knew that they were coming in a couple of seconds, "Shi! I am trusting you", she said as she grabbed his fur on his neck which didn't hurt him and he took off. Slower than his grandma but still very fast for a young dragon as himself.

In less than a second they were at the tunnel, "Thanks shi!", she said as the dragon poofed away. Umi quickly crawled into the tunnel as she could her the anbu talking outside of it, "_Shit they have found it!",_ she thought as she suddenly heard water or something along that line.

She realized what it was a quickly sat down in one of the places it couldn't reach. She saw the muddy water streaming down in the tunnel as she knew that the anbu was in it, "_they are going to have a bad time"_, she thought as she heard some screams and knew that they were hit.

After a couple of minutes it stopped and she crawled out of the tunnel, "_No one in sight",_ she thought as she quickly ran home processing all the things that had happened that night to her and all the information that she had received. "_Uchiha itachi! The hero of konoha!", _She thought as saw her house.

**~S~**

"hokage-sama!", said a anbu who came in as he saw the hokage standing at the window looking outside. "yes?", he asked as he looked back but not moving from his spot. "Uchiha itachi was spotted near the wall outside!", this came as a shock to the hokage as he was certain that the uchiha had left immediately.

"Did you arrest him?", the hokage asked as he walked to his desk and looked at the anbu, "He got away on a fast way, we don't know how", he said as they hokage sighed, "And we also detected another person who vanished immediately after itachi!", he said as the hokage looked at the anbu, "Do you know who!?", The hokage, although he trusted itachi, he couldn't make sure he didn't want revenge on the village.

There were many question circling inside of the hokage's head. "You've done well you can rest now", the hokage said towards the anbu as the anbu poofed away letting the hokage think alone. "Why would you come back?", he thought as he gave it a rest for the night.

**~S~**

As umi walked onto the courtyard of the school she smiled as she felt into her pocket, "_It will be a blast",_ she said smiling as she looked around. She saw sasuke the kid who she needed to watch over. He looked depressed of course, "_I wonder what is going on in his head, maybe revenge"_, she thought as it would be logical.

"Yo umi!", she looked back and saw naruto smiling, "I hope you have our little gift for iruka and the class?", naruto asked smiling as umi nodded, "Of course I have", she tugged into her pocket and grabbed a second one, "At my signal we throw it and run out", naruto nodded as they walked into the school.

As they were in the middle of a lesson umi looked at naruto. She made no noise but made a word with her mouth, "_now"_, immediately they got both of their smoke bombs out of their pockets and threw them on the ground causing a whole smoky room.

Umi jumped down her table and pushed herself to the exit of the door and managed to get out. While naruto had trouble getting out of the smoky room. Umi used her instincts and grabbed naruto pulling him out of the smoke and into the hallway and ran out

"NARUTO! UMI!", iruka yelled as he knew who had done it. As they smoke finally left thanks to the windows there was no sight of the 2 children who happily ran out of the school. Not caring that iruka was yelling at them

Umi looked at naruto and smiled, "You pay for ichiraku!", she said laughing.

**Another time skip **

**Umi age 12 **

**Day of the exam.**

"today is the day", she said as she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, **"Panda do you want to be late?",** asked kyuubi as he didn't want to have another year with annoying brats. "No I will get out calm down", she said as she stood up and started to dress herself.

"Today is the day I can show of my real power", she said smiling as she could laugh sakura in the face. "**Don't go spouting all your secrets to everyone panda"**, kyuubi said bored as he knew that she had trouble keeping all the things she knew from everyone.

"I know kyu-chan", she said as she left her bag today, "I won't be needing this today", she said smiling as she looked down and saw the white with purple necklace she had received from hinata. At first hinata was heartbroken that she hadn't showed it off but after a quick explanation it was alright.

"I hope I will be but with hina-chan and naru-chan", she said happily. She looked in the mirror and grabbed her scarf and put it around her neck and put half of it around her lower face, "I look like that pervert kakashi", she thought smiling.

**~S~**

At another place a certain white haired man sneezed, "Is someone talking behind my back?", he said as he continued to giggle about his new book.

**~S~**

Umi's power increased as she was stronger than before. Let's say she won't be needing any protection from her faithful teammates.

As she walked out of her house and walked to the school she smiled as she saw people glaring at her. Umi had also changed over the course of the 4 years. She was much taller now but still little compared to everyone else.

She had grew her hair out as she liked it better that way and to show off her beautiful white hair much like the ugly pink hair from sakura. But hers was better.

She wore her usual outfit which existed out of a white hoody and the hoody had two panda ears on it and for trousers she wore black pants. She would often put the hoody on her head as she pulled pranks. It didn't matter much but she liked the ninja aspect of it. Her friendship with naruto only increased as they only did more pranks and skipped class.

Hinata was still a shy girl around everyone but umi once had convinced her to do a prank as she instantly ran away from the crime scene. Umi could have predicted it as she wasn't a type of person to do something like that.

She walked on the courtyard smiling as she had her hands in her pockets, "Hey umi! You could better drop out now if you don't want to be rejected!", she heard sakura behind her yelling insults, "_naive girl"_, umi thought as she almost couldn't contain her smile, "Same can be said of you _Civilian",_ Umi said smiling as the pinkette walked away mad. Sakura didn't come from a ninja family and was like many others almost didn't accepted into the academy. But her mother was a 'important' woman and so sakura was let in.

As umi took place at her usual desk she looked at all the nervous kids coming in. then she saw sasuke being covered with all kinds of fan girls, "_How do I need to watch over him as he got a million fan girls"_, she let out a sigh as everyone took place.

"hello everyone!", said iruka as he looked around the class, "I am happy that you are all here! Today is your last day of the academy if you pass!", Some smiled as they had a lot of confidence about it but others looked down hoping that they would pass. Then there were me and sasuke who looked bored like usual.

"It has been fun teaching you! I will now go over the exams! The first one is Umi!", umi smiled and stood up ignoring the glare from sakura as she walked into the examination room. As she walked in she saw the hokage, "Yo old man!", she said happily as she stood in front of the table. "Hello umi ready to be a ninja?", he asked as umi nodded, "Of course old man!", she said smiling as iruka took a seat next to the hokage.

"Umi before we start", said iruka, "You are one of the lowest children in ranks of the academy but you have scored a hundred on your exam", umi smiled and pretend to be shocked, "Really?", iruka nodded, "If you have cheated it is good as it is a quality of a ninja to gather information", umi pouted, "I have not cheated! Baka-teacher", she muttered the last.

"Alright but now the practical exam begins!", umi smiled as she got her hands out of her pocket, "First summon 3 clones", umi smiled, "Does it have to be normal clones?", asked umi as iruka shook his head, "If you now any other it is fine but I don't believe you know any", he said as he looked at the form.

"easy", she said as she formed a hand sign and yelled, "Shadow clone technique!", suddenly the whole room was covered with a exact copy of her, "I hope this is good enough?", she said smiling as she saw not only iruka but also the hokage in shock.

"where did you learn this umi?", asked the hokage, "Don't know I always could do this", she lied smiling as she found it easy. "I will speak to you after the exam", he said as every clone disappeared. "okay umi now do a except copy of the hokage".

Umi nodded as she, without a hand sign, transformed into the hokage. Every little detail was there. She poofed back and smiled, "Anything other?", she asked smiling as she saw the 2 man in shock, "Do you know any other techniques?", iruka asked as umi nodded, "Yes I know a couple".

She stood silent as she closed her eyes leaving the 2 man, who were still shocked, in waiting as she opened her eyes. This time they weren't green but pure white which shocked the 2 man. Suddenly she jumped as she became smoke and flew around, "Is this good enough to become a ninja?", she asked as she unsmoked her head as she flew around the room.

Iruka nodded as he looked at the hokage, "Umi come to my office later for a explanation!", he said as umi came down on the ground and undid her smoke, "So I am a ninja now?", she asked as iruka nodded and gave her a headband, "Congratulations", he said still in shock, "Go to the room next to her and wait", he said as she nodded and walked away into the room waiting till it was done.

As second sakura came. She instantly looked around and seeing umi sitting in the back with her hoody on not even acknowledging her. "You passed!?", umi looked up as she was busy in thought with kyuubi, "Oh you passed that is a surprise", umi said bored as her eyes were still white.

"why are your eyes white and how did you pass?!", sakura demanded as she looked at the girl in the back mad, "Simple", suddenly umi turned into smoke and stood behind sakura, "you were too naïve and thought I was just a stupid weak girl", umi said smiling as she flew back to her table.

"W-what was that!", she demanded again as umi got irritated, "My bloodline", she looked at the surprised sakura, "So can you shut up now you are giving me a headache", said umi as she looked out of the window.

As people started to flow in one after another everyone was surprised to see umi with a headband around her neck as she had passed. She ignored a load of questions as she just said that if they wanted answers they should asked sakura.

Hinata who had passed came towards her, "yo hina!", umi said smiling as she took place, "Did you show off umi?", she asked as umi nodded, "I only showed them a little bit", Umi said humble but smiled. A half hour later iruka came in and there was no sight of naruto.

After the ceremony umi walked to the swing where naruto was swinging, "Naruto?", umi asked as naruto looked up, "I didn't pass", he said as umi could understand why he was sad, "i-I'm sorry", she said as she got sad too.

"But don't worry I will be a ninja in the next year!", he said trying to smile, "I hope so naruto", this time umi didn't use –chan as it wasn't appropriate. "But I need to go now!", he said as he ran away. Umi try to stop him but she knew it would make it only worse.

**~S~**

Umi came into the office of the hokage as she saw iruka standing next to him, "Take a seat umi", the hokage said as umi already knew where this was going. Umi quickly sat down, "what do you want to know?", umi asked as she already knew the topic of discussion.

"where did you learn all those techniques?", the hokage asked as umi smiled, "Ahry-chan!", both the hokage and iruka didn't know what she was talking about. "Repeat?", iruka asked, "Ahry-chan!", she said again, "who is that?", the hokage asked, "A dragon", both iruka and the hokage laughed, "umi dragons don't exist", the hokage said as they saw a pouting ahry.

"don't believe me?", she said as she stood up. They looked at the smiling girl instead of a pouting girl as she bit her thumb. "umi what are you going to do?", the hokage asked worried as she made the hand signs of a summoning and placed it on the ground. "Summoning technique!", she said as a poof came and a elderly dragon flew just above the ground shocking the 2 man.

"Hoji-san I like you to meet the leader of the village, the hokage", the dragon looked at the 2 shocked men and flew towards the older man, "a pleasure to meet you hokage-sama", it said as the hokage was still in shock. Not because he had seen a dragon but it was summoned by a little girl.

"I am the messenger of the elder dragon", he said as the hokage nodded as he noticed the importance of this conversation, "It is a pleasure to meet you too", the hokage said as it gave a bow, "Thanks hoji-san!", umi said as it poofed away, "believe me now old man?", umi said smiling as the hokage gave a nod.

"but how did you get contact with dragons?", asked iruka who was still a bit shocked, "I found a scroll in a cave! You know when I came back one day with a wound from a fox?", asked umi as the hokage nodded, "He saved me from drowning and lead me towards it". Everything became clear for the hokage, "That is why you always wanted to go to the forest!".

"yes I train daily!", she said smiling, "I found a tunnel so you didn't get any reports of me going in or out of the village", she smiled as that question was answered for him. "But what about that smoke?", asked the hokage as she smiled, "it is my bloodline!", both of the men where as usual shocked, "How did you discover it?", asked iruka.

"Kyuubi discovered it", she said smiling as the eyes of the man grew wide, "you have contact with it!?", asked the hokage as he started to panic, "Yeah he is nice", she smiled as she heard the kyuubi sighing inside of her.

"Do you want to talk to him?", umi asked smiling as they shook their heads, "No! umi he is evil!", the hokage said as he thought umi was being manipulated, "I know he is a big meanie!", she smiled as the two man started to think hard.

"Is the seal intact?", he asked as umi nodded, "Yes I have not touched the seal inside of me!", umi said as she knew she was going to be checked by them, "Luckily, but he is pure evil", iruka said as he got nightmares from the hellish beast.

"do you really care more about that I can talk with the kyuubi than that I can summon dragons?", she asked as both of them sighed, "I won't release the seal I know that the fourth had giving his life for it", she said as she stood up.

"Is there anymore?", umi asked as she stood up. Both of the man shook their head, "Alright I will go bye!". Before she left she turned around, "Why was naruto rejected?", she asked as iruka stepped forward, "He didn't had the skills to do a simple clone", iruka said as umi sighed, "Of course he has the chakra from the uzumakis!", umi said as she walked away letting the 2 man think about what happened.

**~S~**

Umi was in the forest as she smiled at all the glares she got from showing of her ninja headband, "I should go and talk to the hokage privately about itachi", she said as she came to her trainingspot, "Ahry-chan!", umi yelled as the dragon came out of the cave, "_Hello umi-san"_, umi smiled as ahry noticed the band, "_You are a ninja now? Good",_ ahry said as she came to the ground.

"So what are you going to learn me today?", umi asked smiling as ahry shook her head, "_I have fulfilled my promise of teaching you", _Umi guessed where this was going, "So this is it?", she asked and looked up to the dragon as she nodded.

"_I have to say goodbye to you umi-san"_, ahry said, "I understand but I can summon your right?", the dragon nodded, "_Of course whenever you need guidance I am here for you",_ umi smiled as she jumped at the dragon, "thank you for teaching me!", umi said with a tear. Although she could summon her it wasn't the same. "_Goodbye umi"_, ahry said as umi let go of her, "Farewell ahryuko", umi said her full name as she wouldn't want to use a nickname.

Umi saw the dragon flying up. She looked back to umi one more time and flew off in the clouds, "Be with your kind now ahryuko-san", umi said as she walked back to the gate. The guards were surprised to see that umi made it to genin, "I see that you are still a guard!", umi said to the lazy guard, "Shut up!", he said sighing as it was the truth.

It was already evening when she came back as she saw countless of ninjas running around the place searching for someone, "what happened?", I said out loud as I shrugged it off and walked home not caring if something happened as she was tired.

**~S~**

The next morning she discovered that naruto had stolen a ninja scroll as a 'test' from one of their teachers. But at least he became a genin thanks to that as he master the shadow clone technique.

Umi sat in the busy classroom as everyone was surprised to see naruto being a genin, "dobe", "teme!", she heard naruto and sasuke fighting again. "_Itachi next time I see you I will kill you"_, umi thought as sasuke was annoying as hell. But he could be nice, maybe, maybe not.

Iruka came in with a paper, "I will now call out all the teams!", everyone smiled as they wanted to know with who they were, "Iruka-sensei I am with sasuke-kun right?!", yelled sakura as umi clicker tongue, "Tss", she smiled as sakura looked at her, "what do you want?", umi said smiling as sakura sat down this time as she knew that she was much stronger than her.

After he had announced 6 teams it was time for team 7, "And team 7 will consist of!", everyone was paying attention as many of the females wanted to be with sasuke, "Uzumaki naruto!", he said as naruto looked up, "Uchiha sasuke!", instantly naruto stood up, "Why am I with him!", he yelled as he got glares from all the girls.

As the last member was about to be announced all the girls were glaring at eachother, "Umi!", he said as all the glares got towards me, "Yay naruto!", umi yelled as she smiled towards naruto. As every other team was announced and sakura was placed with all the civilian kid. She hated it as she tried to convince iruka to switch with umi.

"Wait patiently for your sensei to come and pick you up!", said iruka as he walked away. In a instance all the glares from the girls focused on a relaxed umi, "Yo naruto want to prank our sensei?", asked umi as naruto nodded, "Of course!", they both ignored all the glares they got.

2 hours went by as the 3 genin waited in the classroom, Naruto was moving around annoyed that their sensei is late. Sasuke was trying to eat the boredom away and umi was sleeping, or so they thought as she was talking to the kyuubi, **"Panda that fourth kid is trying to prank you"**, said the bored fox and she instantly woke up head butting naruto who tried to prank her, "Don't do that baka!", she yelled.

umi didn't go to sleep again as naruto tried to prank her. She sat down in the back against the wall trying to catch the chakra signature from their sensei, "nothing", she muttered as she saw naruto setting up a prank.

"naruto that won't work on a jounin!", said umi as she stood up and started to stretch, "What are you doing?", asked sasuke as he spoke for the first time, "stretching!", umi said as she was bored and decided to do some training.

She started to do some taijutsu in the back as finally the door opened and naruto's prank successfully worked. "My first impression I hate you", said the sensei as umi recognized him, "Kaka-perv!", kakashi looked and saw a incoming umi as he grabbed her, "You tried and failed", he said at the pouting umi.

As he poofed away to the top naruto was curious to their relationship, "Who is that?", he asked umi, "Kakashi I don't know much about him but he always gave me presents on my birthday and he is a pervert!", she said smiling as they finally reached the top as kakashi was in his book giggling. "see!", umi said annoyed.

they sat down on the bench as kakashi finally had put his pervert book away, "Alright tell about yourself", he said, "You are the sensei so you start!", said umi as she pouted at the pervert. He sighed, "My name is hatake kakashi, my likes, my dislikes and my hobbies are", he looked at the book as everyone thought the same, "_He only said his name"_, the sighed as kakashi pointed his finger towards naruto, "You now!".

Naruto smiled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are pranking and Ramen! And my dream is being Hokage!", he yelled excited as kakashi sighed and pointed at umi, "Your turn umi", he said bored as he resisted not to pick up his book and read.

"my name is umi! My likes are Pranking, pandas and ahry and shi! And my dream is having a panda!", all three looked at her as none of them knew the 2 persons she just said but decided to let it go for now.

"alright your turn", kakashi said as he looked at sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have no likes, my dislikes are too many to count, and for my dream is to….. kill a certain person", he said as umi and kakashi knew about who he talked about.

"alright tomorrow at training ground 7 at 8 am and don't eat any breakfast!", he said as he poofed away without answering any questions. "Umi who are ahry and shi?", asked naruto as he didn't know what she had talked about, "You will see it eventual", said umi as she stood up and stretched a little, "See you tomorrow!", she said and jumped off the building and in a instant disappeared leaving the 2 boys speechless.

**~S~**

**The next day **

The 3 genin, who stood up early, didn't eat because of their sensei who told them that. It was 1 hour later than the time he said. "I really are going to kick his ass!", said naruto angry as umi was sleeping in the tree not caring that naruto was whining.

"How can you sleep!", he yelled at umi, "Because I am tired! So shuddap!", umi yelled back as she closed her eyes. "Dobe", "teme!", she sighed as she looked down and saw the 2 boys fighting again. She jumped down landing 2 precise fists on top of their heads, "Shuddap!", she yelled as a sudden poof came and kakashi stood there in his full glory reading his perverted book. "Yo!", both umi and naruto had a precise timing of saying a line, "YOU ARE LATE!", they yelled, "sorry I was helping a old lady", the both sighed as they let their sensei speak.

"Alright your exam begins now", all three looked up, "exam?!", he nodded, "You may have passed genin but you still have to pass my test!", he smiled as he held up 2 bells. "The exam is to get a bell and you pass before the time limit".

"but there are only 2!", yelled umi as she sighed, "Yes 1 will go back to the academy", all of them were shocked as umi wasn't prepared for this. "I will give you till 2 pm! Try it! And the loser won't get lunch!", he said smiling, "GO!", he yelled as umi and sasuke went into the bushes but naruto choose to do a frontal attacked.

"One thousand years of death!", umi didn't look as she heard naruto screaming. "_What is he trying to do?"_, umi thought as she didn't see a point to this exam, _"Teamwork! But one will go? Or is it just a bluff?"_, she smiled as she had figured out the exam from him, "_If only they would work together"_, she sighed as she saw sasuke failing.

She sprinted towards where naruto landed, "naruto! I have figured out what we have to do!", she said as he jumped into the tree where umi sat, "He wants us to work together! So we only need to convince sasuke", naruto clicked his tongue. He saw umi glare which wasn't a normal glare, "YOU WILL WORK TOGETHER!", naruto nodded as he didn't know that umi could be this scary.

They searched for the half tucked in sasuke in the ground, "Well we see that the mighty uchiha is trapped", umi teased, "Get me out of this!", sasuke demanded, "On one condition! You will work together it is the answer to this exam", again sasuke clicked his tongue. Umi laughed as she sat on his head, "Do you accept or not?", umi started bouncing on his head putting him further in the ground. "Okay I accept!", he said frustrated as he was at the mercy from a girl. umi smiled, "good boy", she teased as she fished him out of the ground.

The 3 genin sat silently in the bushes watching their sensei reading his book. Umi knew that kakashi already knew where they were. "Okay here is the plan", she said as she started to whisper. "You got that?", she asked as the two boys nodded. "good! Plan SKB! (steal kakashi's bells).

Umi smiled as she masked her chakra and hide in another bush as she saw kakashi eyes trying to find her. Suddenly naruto jumped out of the bushes, "I got you now!", he said as he made a clone and grabbed his own feet and threw himself to kakashi.

Kakashi looked as he saw the uchiha jumping out and making the same hand signs as before, "Fire release : great fireball technique!", he yelled as he gave a boost on narutos feet and ass. Kakashi surprised by their sudden teamwork could easily avoid the burning naruto as he landed against a tree. "TEME she said feet! Not ass!", yelled naruto as he severe burns on his ass.

Umi smiled as this wasn't according to the plan she told them but to her own plan. She knew that those would fight again and it was a good enough distraction. She bit her thumb and placed it on the ground, "Shi!', she said as she started to explain her plan.

As she saw the sighing kakashi she made the hand sign for the dragon soul. "Smoke release : Color of black", she said as she jumped out of the bush on a high speed and transformed into smoke. The 3 men were shocked to see that as she went towards kakashi. "Got you!", she yelled as she grabbed the bells from his belt.

Sasuke looked at the power as he wanted it to as suddenly she flew up, "kaka-baka!", she teased as she put some lightning chakra in the bells. Suddenly the ninja was in the air too, "Nice try but no", he said not noticing the dragon behind him.

"No you tried!", she threw them on a high speed, fast enough the let them slip by kakashi. He looked back as he saw the dragon flying, "Shi now!", she yelled as she fell back down. The 2 boys looked at the show put in front of them as the dragon flew to them and threw them the bells.

Umi descended on the ground, "We won!", she said smiling as she petted shi's head, "Uhm umi what is that?", asked naruto as the white dragon flew around umi and landed on her neck making a makeshift scarf, "This is shi! I told you yesterday", naruto nodded as he thought back.

"This was all thanks to my plan!", she said proud as naruto glared at sasuke, "you burned my ass! Teme!", umi smiled, "That was my secret plan! You were just a distraction! Like we promised", naruto sighed as it was true but his ass was not the plan.

Kakashi stood in front of them still shocked at the dragon but didn't pay attention to it, "Well umi you will go back to the academy!", he said as the two boys were shocked. Instead of protesting umi laughed, "You are funny kaka-sensei! The whole point was teamwork!", the 2 boys nodded.

"but you haven't any bells!", kakashi knew that she had already figured it out, "I have something more important than bells", she said smiling as she grabbed the icha icha book out of her pocket. "You will let me pass or this will be eaten", she said smiling as she held It in front of shi who licked his lips.

Instantly kakashi looked through his belt bag, "when!", he demanded. "When you were so busy in the air, I let shi take it from you", she smiled as kakashi sighed, "you pass!", he said as he grabbed it back and hugged it and muttering something about brats and stealing his precious.

"alright you are now officially genin! Tomorrow at 8 am we are starting missions!", he said as he poofed away leaving the genin. "Tiny one I need to go!", said the dragon as he flew off her neck, "Okay say hi to ahry-chan for me!", he nodded as he poofed away.

"w-was that a real dragon?", asked naruto as umi nodded, "yes he was!", she smiled and looked around, "Umi!", she looked back and saw sasuke, "Yo sasu-chan!", she said smiling, "learn me that smoke technique", he said as umi laughed, "I can't it is a bloodline limit", the boy sighed, "I need to learn powerful techniques!", he said, "I don't care if it is a bloodline limit! Learn It me!", he demanded as umi sighed, _"Why did I have to babysit this brat"_.

"You. Can't. learn. A. bloodline. Limit!", she said slowly so he would understand, "It is the same as a sharingan I can't learn that", she sighed as it finally reached the thick skull of sasuke. "And don't ask about the dragon you won't get to summon those", she answered him before he could even ask and he clicked his tongue.

"see ya tomorrow!", she said as she put on her hood and turned into smoke and was away leaving the 2 boys to bicker about who was wrong.

**~S~**

Umi opened the door of the hokage office, "Hokage-chan!", she said as she sat down, "Umi! How are you?", he asked smiling not knowing what she was about to say. "Good I stole kakashi's porn!", she smiled. "but I am not here for chatter", she said serious which surprised the hokage.

"can we talk somewhere private?", she asked as the hokage activated a sound barrier. "no one can hear us now umi but why?", he asked as umi let her hood fall off, "I want to talk about a hero", she said as the hokage had no idea who she was talking about.

"Why did you let itachi exile?", she asked as the hokage was shocked, "what did you say umi!", he said, "I know about it", she said calm, "Now answer it why didn't you stop him? Why did he have to be a traitor?", she asked as her eyes weren't green but white again.

"To save uchiha sasuke", the hokage said, "He needed to kill everyone but he left him alive because he couldn't do it", the hokage said as he sat down again. "How do you know about him?", he asked as umi smiled, "It was when I started academy", she thought back, "He begged me to look after sasuke", this was shocking for the hokage. "why?", umi shook her head. "I don't know".

"well I need to go now!", umi said reverting back to her happy self, "Umi don't forget that he was a great ninja!", the hokage said as umi nodded, "Of course I won't forget baka!", umi said as she left the office as it was confirmed that he was really a hero.

Umi was walking through the street as she saw the weapon shop. "_I need some more kunai"_, she thought and felt in her pouch, "_Yes much more"_, she thought as she walked into it as a big man stood there, probably the blacksmith, "I need some kunai", said umi as the man laughed, "I can't sell to a chibi like you". Umi pouted as the blacksmith finally noticed the headband around her neck.

"Sorry I didn't know you were a ninja!", he laughed as umi sighed. "I am going to get that a lot more", she sighed as the blacksmith gathered some kunai and umi paid. While she walked out she saw a old but short katana. "old man! How much is that one?", umi asked as she pointed at the katana.

"That one I don't sell it is too old!", he said as it was perfect for umi, "I buy it! How much!", she said as she wanted it. "You won't stop when you get it right?", umi nodded as the man laughed, "I like you chibi!", he said as he grabbed it. "I will give it to you for free", she smiled, "Thank you old man!", she grabbed it and looked at it as it wasn't that heavy. "On one condition! You will always buy your weapons at my shop! Understood!", the man stated as umi laughed, "You bet!".

As umi was about to walk away she was stopped, "And one more thing about the katana", he said as he looked at her, "Legends say that it is cursed and it will manipulate you", umi smiled as she thought about kyuubi, "Don't worry old man! I can resist it like any other thing", she said smiling as she walked out of the store, "_Isn't that right kyu-chan"_, she heard a groan from inside of her, _"Just kidding", _She sighed as the kyuubi hadn't any form of humor.

**~S~**

She sat at the lake as she was sad that ahry wasn't there anymore, "even if ahry-chan wasn't here I am still going to make her proud!", she said as she stood up and stretched. She had put her katana on her lower back with a simple rope as it was swinging at her lower back. She could easily grab it and sheath it again.

She walked into the cave and grabbed a couple straw filled training dummies she had made for this occasion. "Alright picture sakura!", she said to herself as she unsheathed her blade. "I am going to need to learn this all by myself", she said as she started to a couple of exercises first.

After a hour her whole forehead was covered in sweat. "This is hard", she said as she sat down and put the katana on the ground, "And it looks like you are resisting me", she said as she looked at the black katana.

"You are beautiful but ignorant", she said and smiled, "And I am going to conquer you _cursed _blade", it was indeed a cursed blade but instead of trying to manipulate it was resisting her. "Maybe if I do dragon soul!", she said and stood up.

She grabbed the katana and stood in position, "Dragon soul technique!", she said as her eyes become white and so did the handle of the blade, "I see", she smiled as it felt less resistant, "the answer to everything is dragon soul!", she smiled as she started to hit the targets now more easily.

Suddenly she felt a chakra signature, a familiar one, "I know you are there _uchiha_", she said as she looked back and saw sasuke walking out of the bushes. "Yo!", umi said smiling knowing what the boy was doing. "Trying to see a cool technique?", she teased as sasuke groaned.

She saw his sharingan activated, "That technique with the white eyes do it!", he demanded as umi laughed, "Why so you can copy it?", she smiled containing her laughter. "I need to get stronger!", he said annoyed. "And then what? Your lovely brother would destroy you", she said as the uchiha glared at her. "What did you say?", he said angry, "You heard me and you know it is true".

Sasuke made some hand signs as umi only yawned. "Fire release : Great fireball technique!", he yelled a big ball of flame came towards her. In a instant umi was behind him, her katana against his neck as he stopped his jutsu, he was shocked that he didn't see her move.

"how can you be so quick!", he demanded, "Training", Sasuke heard her serious voice. She was always happy but if you anger her she can become a terrifying monster, "You just tried to kill me", she said as her katana was against his neck not moving and ready to cut, "I have permission to kill you now", he nodded as he knew it was true.

She removed her katana which surprised sasuke, "But I won't because we are _friends_", sasuke wanted to groan but didn't as he knew that he could have been killed right there. She walked over to the lake and sat down.

"I need a good sparring partner", she looked back, "If you will spar with me I will teach you a technique", she said, _"Now I can watch over him better and make him stronger for you itachi"_, she thought and stood up, "Do you accept?", he nodded as he wanted to know powerful techniques.

Umi smiled, "Good! I won't go easy!", she looked at him as she stood in the dragon taijutsu position, "That isn't the position that we learned on the academy", said sasuke and umi laughed, "this is my _special _taijutsu!", she said laughing as sasuke stood in position. "If you say so". "GO!", yelled umi as they started to spar.

**~S~**

The following day they gathered on a bridge for the d-mission, "Sasuke how did you get that black eye?", asked naruto laughing, "yes sasuke _how _indeed", sasuke groaned as umi only laughed. Their was a poof as kakashi was for once precise on time, "Finally! Can we do the mission now?", asked umi as she put her hood on excited for the mission.

"yes we need to catch a cat!", kakashi said happy as everyone sighed, "a cat?", sasuke said as it was far from his uchiha pride, "Can I use my summons?", asked umi as kakashi shook his head, "it is in the city and people would start to panic when they see a dragon", umi pouted as she sat on the railing of the bridge.

They started to do a whole setup as umi was already bored, "I wanna catch bad guys!", she whined as she sat in the tree waiting for their prey who she could easily catch. Her training with a little fox could vow for her.

She heard the bushes rustle, "Target in sight! Panda over", in a instance she saw naruto jumping towards the bushes. She didn't look but she knew that naruto was being killed by the cat. "Panda here! Toad is being killed!", she said as she jumped down and grabbed the cat from naruto, "You are half dead!", she laughed as he was all over scratches.

As the cat liked her but no one else she was the one who held her. "Naruto be nice!", she teased as she held the cat in front of him as the cat tried to scratch him again. "He hates me!", naruto said as he backed away. "She isn't dangerous!", umi said laughing as they finally reached the office where the lady stood waiting for her cat.

"thank you sweeties!", she said as she grabbed the cat who desperately tried to get out of the hands of the woman. She quickly left after paying for the d-rank mission. "Hokage-chan!", said umi as she stood in front of the table where they were giving away missions.

"yes umi?", the hokage said as he knew what she was about to say, "Give me a good mission!", he sighed, "Umi you are less than a week a genin!", she pouted and looked at kakashi, "kaka-sensei you must be bored right?", he sighed as she tried to use him.

"Umi if you don't stop whining I will give you half a year of d-rank missions!", said the hokage as umi hid behind kakashi, "kaka defend me!", she said as everyone sweat dropped, "Umi you heard the hokage", kakashi sighed as he had to deal with these brats.

"Are we done for today hokage-sama?", asked kakashi as the hokage nodded, "Yes you are", kakashi gave a eye smile as she walked out with 3 genin whining about a better mission. "Tomorrow same time, same place!", kakashi said as he poofed away again.

The 3 genin walked out of the building, "Naruto wanna eat ramen?", he nodded, "You pay!", he said and laughed, "Sasuke wanna come?", he shook his head, "no", umi pouted, "baka", she grabbed naruto's hand and pulled him with her to ichiraku's.

After they had eaten they went separate paths to their homes. When umi arrived she saw a note on her fridge as she saw a drawing of a scarecrow and text, _"Umi same time at the gate! C rank mission out of the city! Be on time! And pack your bags we will be there for a week or more",_ Umi smiled as she grabbed the note. "thank you kaka-sensei!", she said smiling as she started to pack some things.

**~S~**

Umi sat at the gate as she was waiting for their last member to arrive. No not kakashi but naruto as he ran a little late. "Where is that dobe", muttered sasuke as umi smiled, "he will be here in a second", she had her hood on as her face was half covered with shadow. She had also packed 5 of the same hoodies as she had her bag next to her.

"Everyone!", she looked as she saw naruto in his orange jumpsuit. "Yo naruto! Be quick!", she yelled as he had caught up with them as their payer was already tired of waiting, "Finally you are here!", he said annoyed. "Alright I will tell you the mission on the way", kakashi said as everyone started to move outside the village.

"So we only need to get this tazuna safe to his home in the wave country", said naruto as kakashi nodded, "Are we going to fight?", asked sasuke as he wanted to show off his skills. "Probably not", kakashi said hoping that they shouldn't have to fight.

They were walking the dirt road as something caught umi's eye, "_Water on a clear day? Too easy"_, she thought as she didn't look at it and knew that kakashi had already noticed it. "I am bored!", said naruto.

Suddenly out of the water splashes 2 man appeared with masks on. One of them jumped towards kakashi and put a chain around him, "kakashi-sensei!", yelled naruto as both of the ninja pulled the chains. They had killed kakashi as everyone looked in horror.

Suddenly one of them stood behind naruto. "Naruto look out!", yelled umi as she kicked the one in the face. "You brat!", he said mad as he started to spin his weapon, "Sasuke and naruto take the other one!", she commanded as they stood in position.

"Do you have a death wish little girl?", the man said grinning behind his mask, "it looks like you got one", umi said as she unsheathed the black katana and instantly activated dragon soul, "This katana is hungry", she smiled as the weapon came her direction as she easily dodged it and grabbed the chain and broke it with her hand.

"Sword technique : Dragons fest!", she said as she was in an instant behind the assassin, her sword in her hand as suddenly 2 wounds came on the chest of the assassin in a X form. He fell down as umi looked back and saw tazuna being targeted.

Sasuke stood in front of him trying to save him as the assassin tried to kill him. Suddenly he was stopped by a arm to his neck as kakashi stood there, "Yo!", he said as umi looked where the body of kakashi laid but instead it was a pile of logs.

"I-is he dead?", asked naruto as he looked over to the bleeding man, "No I cut his nerves! He can't move anymore", kakashi nodded as he bound them together. "I will interrogate them wait for me", he said as he went in the bushes with them.

Umi slashed her katana near a tree as all the blood splashed on it leaving the katana cleanen. She put it back in her sheath and yawned, "That was boring", she said as the other 2 genin and the old man sighed, "_What a monster"_, they thought as she sat down at another tree.

**~S~**

As kakashi finally came out he started to explain, "They are chuunin from the village hidden in the mist", he said calm, "Their specialty is relentless attacks the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice", kakashi said as it made sense to umi.

One of the assassins was awake, "How did you know about our ambush", the man said as umi answered before kakashi, "a puddle", she said annoyed, "On a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks, doesn't that sound suspicious?", umi teased.

"then why didn't you attack before them!", tazuna said as he was frustrated that he was almost killed, "If I did I wouldn't know who their target was", kakashi said as he looked at tazuna, "the ninjas or the master bridge builder", umi listened careful as she started to understand what kakashi was saying. 

"when you put in your request you wanted protection against robbers and highway men", he looked at the sweating tazuna, "You didn't say there were ninja hunting you down", umi smiled as she knew this wasn't a c-mission anymore, "This would have been a B-mission or higher", Kakashi continued, "the mission only said that we needed to protect you while building a bridge! Not vending of ninjas if it was the case it was B or higher", kakashi said, "obviously you have your reasons but this is not acceptable".

"I don't care! We are already out of the village!", naruto said as he wanted to continue, "No naruto it is too dangerous", said kakashi as she saw a pouting naruto and umi, "I can handle it kaka! I will defend them!", umi whined.

"Alright we will go!", he said, "But if I say something you need to do it!", they all nodded, "And we will hear your explanation on the way!", said kakashi as he looked at tazuna who could only nod.

As they got a explanation from the bridge builder everything was much more clearer. "So that gato guy is terrorizing the whole country and doesn't want a bridge to be build?", asked umi as tazuna nodded, "Okay! Kaka-sensei can i fight gato?!", asked umi excited.

"no I will fight him if necessary!", said kakashi as he didn't want his students to be in danger. "kaka-baka!", pouted umi as they were walking through the forest. Suddenly naruto threw a kunai in a bush, "What are you doing?", said umi as she stood in position to kill, "I sensed something!", he said as he threw another kunai at a different bush.

"There isn't anything there! Baka!", said umi as the bushes rustled. Kakashi and sasuke grabbed their kunai as umi grabbed the katana as a cute snow rabbit who was scared out of its mind. "Naruto you almost killed this cute mini-panda!", said umi as she started to hug it, "Umi that isn't a panda", said sasuke as he got a death glare from the girl.

Suddenly kakashi noticed something weird as the rabbit was a snow rabbit and it was summer. "Everyone duck!", he yelled as everyone ducked on the orders from their sensei as giant swords swung over all of their heads and imbedded itself into a tree.

"what was that!?", she said as she suddenly saw a man sitting on the handle of the giant sword. "Zabuza momochi", said kakashi as they all stood back up, "What a shame that I couldn't kill you all in one shot", he said as umi grabbed her katana and held in the way she could block attacks, "Copy ninja kakashi", he said as he looked at the sensei.

He jumped of the handle and grabbed the sword back, "I need the bridge builder! So give him!", he demanded as sasuke stood in front of tazuna with a kunai. "I see there isn't any way around this", said kakashi as he uncovered his left eye showing his sharingan and surprising sasuke.

"_only uchihas have sharingans! Did he steal it", _thought sasuke angry but he was too busy with protecting the bridge builder so he didn't question it. Zabuza smiled as he grabbed his sword back, "everyone stay back he is a A rank ninja! And one of the 7 swordsman of the mist!", kakashi yelled as everyone jumped back.

Suddenly zabuza made hand sings as mist came. "everyone look out!", the heard a clash of 2 blades as umi knew that it was the sword of zabuza and the kunai of kakashi, "_If I interfere I would be in the way, or maybe not"_, she thought as she closed her eyes and focused purely on sound and scent.

She heard all the movements and clashes of swords, "_If it goes wrong I will summon ahry or shi!"_, she smiled as she activated dragon soul and flew up in the sky with smoke as she saw the whole battle taking place. She felt another chakra nearby but it wasn't showing any killing intent.

She looked down and saw kakashi being locked up in a water prison, "shit!", she said as she saw sasuke throwing a big shuriken but it missed him. Suddenly she saw naruto poofing from under it and throwing a kunai towards the surprised zabuza and needed to cancel the water prison jutsu.

"good thinking", she smiled and saw the fight continue again. "Kakashi! Get out of the way!", umi yelled as he looked up as he saw a big black smoke dragon coming down, "Smoke release : Color of black! Descending dragon technique!", she yelled as she managed the cut zabuza's shoulder open letting blood spill out and stealing his big weapon.

She instantly jumped next to kakashi on the water, "sorry I saw a opening!", umi said as kakashi was surprised for a moment to see her water walking but didn't paid much attention to it as their lives were in danger. "He is weakened now!", he smiled as he did the water dragon jutsu blasting the already injured zabuza towards a tree. Suddenly senbons flew out of a tree hitting zabuza, _"I knew someone was there!", _she thought as zabuza was out cold.

A masked man jumped out of the tree checking if zabuza was still living and then turned towards us. "Sorry for the trouble! I am a hunter nin I have been following him for a couple of days", he said polite as he grabbed the dead body of the swordsman.

"I need to bring him back for the money! I hope you don't mind", kakashi who covered his sharingan again nodded, "I don't mind", he said as the nin looked at the weapon, "And I need his weapon miss", umi started laughing. "No it is mine now", she said as she felt hate coming from the nin.

"it is from zabuza and I need to collect it", umi shook her head, "The one who finds it keeps it", she said as it was like that in the shinobi world. "You are right, sorry!", the nin said as she was ran away with the body of the dead zabuza.

After a minute umi looked at kakashi, "That wasn't a hunter nin", kakashi nodded as the 3 men stood there watching, "Why isn't it a hunter nin?", asked sasuke as he didn't know the difference. "A hunter nin needs to cut off the head of his victim to proof it", umi said explaining, "and she tried to get the weapon back which means zabuza is still alive", this came as a shock to them.

Umi who was still holding the big weapon in her hands smiled, "and now this weapon is mine!", she said happily as she got out a scroll, "What are you going to do with it?", asked naruto smiling, "I know someone who would appreciate this", she smiled as she sealed it in a scroll.

"Now let's move one towards tazuna's house", said kakashi as he almost fell down from exhaustion. "Kaka-baka you are exhausted!", said umi as naruto and sasuke helped him not to fall over. "Thank you I need to rest", he said giving them a eye smile.

**~S~**

Somewhere in the forest laid zabuza as the hunter nin said beside him, "Wake up", he said as he got the needles out of his neck and he awoke, "That kakashi was just lucky!", he said as he tried to sit up, "Don't sit up yet you need to rest", the hunter nin said as he got his mask off. "Yeah I know haku", the boy who was now indentified as haku looked like a girl.

"the girl took your sword", he said as zabuza grunted, "that brat I will get it back!", he said as he had pain all over his body, "And she can cut too!", he said annoyed that a little kid could bring such a big wound to him.

"Yes but now you need to rest", he said as he helped him up, "We are going back", zabuza nodded as he walked with the boy to his hide out.

**~S~**

"thank you for letting us stay here tsunami-san", said kakashi as he laid in the bed, "No problem you have said my father", said the women who stood at the door and was recognized as tsunami, "If you need anything just ask", she said and she walked away.

Kakashi looked at the genin in the room, "Alright first of all", he said as he got everyone's attention. "You need more training", he stood up from his bed, "Although I can't do much now I will teach you", he stated as he walked out with 3 genin behind him.

They stopped in the forest, "Umi?", kakashi looked at the girl, "I see that you have already mastered water walking and I suppose tree walking too?", she nodded, "Yes do I need to show these 2?", she asked as kakashi nodded, "Yes please".

Umi smiled as she walked towards the tree, with hands in her pockets, and walked on the tree as for her wasn't a big of a deal but for the 2 boys was it amazing, "You can walk on trees!?", yelled naruto amazed as the uchiha tried to hide it. "yes and on water", she said as she walked on a branch and sat down and leaned over. Letting herself fall but catching herself with her legs on the branch and was hanging from the branch.

"You need to put chakra in your feet", explained kakashi, "If you do too much chakra the tree will explode under your feet if you do too less you will fall off", said kakashi as umi was still hanging. "Umi you are going to tazuna and protect him while these two will train!", he yelled as umi fell from the tree and landed perfect. "Okay! Is he already there?", she asked as kakashi nodded, "Okay bye!", she said as she ran towards the bridge builders.

"okay you two!", kakashi said as he threw some kunai in front of their feet. "Mark your process!", he said as they nodded and started to practice with very little result. Kakashi said against a tree looking how they failed again and again.

**~S~**

"yo old man!", said umi as she walked towards the bridge builder, "I am here to protect you!", she said smiling as she leaned against the railing, "A little girl?", he said snorting as umi laughed, "This little girl can protect you!", she said as looked at all the people working here.

"there are so few", she said as the bridge builder nodded, "yes after gato came and made threats a lot of people lost fate in the bridge and were too scared to build", tazuna explained, "so that is why", she said irritated as it was pissing her off.

"But I will do my job and you yours", tazuna said as umi smiled, "I am already doing my job", she teased as he started to work. She looked at the crane and knew that it was too unstable, _"Poor land"_, she thought as she sat down against the railing seeing how everyone was doing their jobs.

Suddenly she heard a scream as she looked, "WHAA", she saw a steel beam from the crane fall down as someone stood there. He couldn't move as he was completely frozen. The crane got a knock back so hard that it fell over and landed in the water.

Umi grabbed her sword as her dragon soul activated on its own. "Watch out!", umi yelled as she transformed into smoke and flew towards where the frozen man stood. "Smoke release : color of white! Dragon song!", she yelled as she cut the steel beam in half letting it fall next to the frozen man.

Umi who was surprised to see herself cut steel smiled as she had managed to safe the man and descended back to the ground where the man stood, "Are you okay?", she asked as he got back to reality, "WAAH!", he yelled still in shock, "someone bring him away he needs rest!", umi yelled as a couple of men took the him away.

She looked at the other side as she saw a couple of men trying to get the crane out of the water. "Old man!", umi said as tazuna looked back, "Umi-san", he said annoyed as almost one of his men died and his crane was in the water, "What happened?", umi demanded, "The cable broke! How I don't know but we need more time for restoration of the crane", he said annoyed.

"I have a idea for that!", umi said as the man looked at her, "Tell me where you want the beams!", he nodded as he gave some instructions, "easy!", she said as she bit her finger, "Summoning technique!", she yelled as she placed her thumb on the ground summoning a dragon.

"You um-chan!", said the dragon as all the men stood there watching a dragon coming from nothing. "u-umi is that a dragon?", asked tazuna as he was shocked to see a dragon, "I am not just a dragon!", the big red dragon said, "I am THE Uziamy", he said as he was proud of himself.

"Uzia-chan can you help these man", umi asked as the big red dragon nodded, "Can you just move the beams the crane fell", umi said as uziamy nodded, "Of course um-chan!", he yelled as he picked up a couple of beams leaving the men speechless as he laid them down on the side where they needed to be, "Just summon me when it is needed!", he yelled as he poofed away after posing.

They started to get back to work after all the things happened as umi sat back down with her hood on and started her watch again.

**~S~**

"We are back!", yelled naruto as he came in with sasuke around his shoulder, "We managed to do it kakashi-sensei!", he yelled as they looked like they went to hell and back again. "You are dirty! Go to bath!", umi commanded as she ate some rice and looked at them.

"In a minute!", naruto said as he took a seat and threw some rice in his mouth. "It was delicious!", he yelled as he handed the bowl to tsunami and he got a fist, "First take a bath!", umi commanded as naruto walked towards the bath muttering something about being bossy.

After a couple of minutes they came back clean and started to eat as naruto glared at umi, "You were dirty naru-chan!", she said pouting. Suddenly she thought about something funny, "Thank you for the nice ramen tsunami-san", she grinned at naruto, "THERE WERE RAMEN!", he yelled as umi died of laughing.

"evil girl", naruto said annoyed, "Just kidding naru-chan I will take you to ichiraku when we get back", instantly naruto was nice too umi, "I never said you were a evil girl!", he said laughing as everyone sweat dropped.

Suddenly the door opened and a young boy stood there, "Oh inari!", said tazuna, "These are the ninjas who are helping us!", he said happily, "I like you all to meet inari!", umi looked at the boy as he had a scowl on his face.

"Why are you here?", he asked as everyone was confused, "what?", kakashi asked as tazuna sighed. "Why are you here? Gato is going to destroy you!", inari said as he looked angry at them, "Inari!", tazuna said as suddenly umi laughed.

"gato is going to destroy us?", she laughed more, "We have a jonin here! We have dragons!", she said smiling, "_And a tailed beast"_, she thought as she heard the kyuubi laughing inside of her a little. "That doesn't matter! He has money! Power!", he kept going, "Heroes don't exist in this world!", the boy said angry as naruto stood up.

"Don't go around crying that gato did something!", naruto said angry, "You have a loving mother and grandfather here!", he said as he looked at inari, "I didn't have both so don't be said!", naruto said as he walked towards the door, "I will show you that heroes do exist!", he yelled and walked out of the room.

Inari ran out of the house mad that he was scolded for the first time. "What happened to that kid?", asked umi as she just saw what happened. "He lost his sort of father to gato", tazuna said as he looked at the picture on the wall. "he is just angry at the man for dying after he promised to safe this country", tazuna took a sip from his sake.

"But that doesn't give him the right do go spouting nonsense", umi said annoyed, "I never had knew my parents and so did naruto", she said as she put some rice in her mouth, "Sasuke's clan got massacred so he was alone at a very young age", umi said as she looked at sasuke as he nodded. "We were all once orphans", she said as she stood up. "I am going to find naruto before he gets into trouble", she said as she walked out.

She saw naruto at the spot where he trained, "Yo naruto! You need to come back!", umi said as she walked over to naruto, "Yeah I got a little angry", said naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "Don't worry I would say it too but you beat me to it", she admitted and laughed as they walked back.

**~S~**

A week later they had master the tree walking exercise and could finally climb like umi. "Okay naruto you are going to be at the house as everyone is at the bridge!", said kakashi as umi was already there helping with building.

Kakashi had recovered and knew that by this time zabuza would make his move towards them. One for his weapon and two for revenge against kakashi. He knew umi could be in danger and wanted to get to her as quickly as possible.

Once there they saw a dragon flying over with a load of steel beams as umi sat on his back, "Right there uzia-chan!", she yelled as the dragon nodded, "Okay um-chan!", he said as he put the beams careful on the bridge, "Then I am off again!", he said as he posed and showed his dragon muscles and poofed away.

They started the watch as umi got some relaxation and didn't mind that. Suddenly mist covered the whole bridge, "everyone get out of here!", kakashi yelled as all the man started to run back to the main land. "Umi! Sasuke! Get back!", he yelled as zabuza came out of the mist with the masked boy.

"I knew that you were working together!", said kakashi as the boy removed his mask showing a pretty girl face, "Uhm….. are you a boy or a girl?", asked umi not caring about if he offended him, "I am a boy", he said as he sounded offended.

"Brat! Give my sword back!", zabuza said as umi smiled, "and if I don't?", she asked teasingly, "If you don't I will kill you!", he said as umi smiled, "without your weapon?", she asked as she got out the scroll and held it above the water, "If I would let it fall would you swim?", she asked as she laughed, "Can you swim?", she teased as zabuza couldn't do anything.

Suddenly 2 senbons scratched her cheek, "Looks like your girly isn't pleased with this", umi said provoking them, "oops", she said as she let it fall down, "NO!", zabuza yelled as suddenly a white dragon flew up, "Thanks tiny one!", he said as she poofed away with the scroll, "oops", she said smiling as she dodged some senbons directed for her.

"Umi you and sasuke take the senbon guy!", said kakashi as they both nodded, "It is not like you can defeat me", he said as both umi and sasuke started to fight her. "Now we are alone zabuza", kakashi said as they both started to clash with kunai.

We go to where umi and sasuke are fighting haku.

"You really are underestimating us", said umi as she got out her sword. "You are weak!", he said as he threw a couple of senbon which umi could easily counter, "too easy", she said smiling. Suddenly she said a technique and they were surrounded by mirrors.

"what is this?!", asked sasuke as he looked around. "This is my bloodline from ice!", haku said as he stepped into one of the mirrors, "You will never know where the senbon will come!", she said as umi and sasuke covered each other's back.

**~S~**

Tsunami was at her house as she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!", she yelled as she opened the door seeing 2 thugs, "Hello missy!", one of them said as tsunami knew what was about to happen, "Why don't you come with us?", the big one said as he had his katana in his hands.

"i-I am cooking so I can't", she said as she backed away and got grabbed, "We have orders to get you!", said the smaller one as he forcefully grabbed her out of her house as suddenly he got a stone against his head, "Leave her alone!", someone said as inari stood there.

"Inara run away! Get the ninja!", tsunami yelled as her mouth was covered by one of their hands, "No! naruto was right! I am a crybaby but not anymore!", he said as one of the man got his weapon out as he lifted it up, "We don't have any orders to kidnap you!", he said as he swung his sword down.

Suddenly his hand was pierced by a kunai as he saw the blond ninja. He looked at his partner as he was laying on the ground and knocked out. "Leave them alone!", naruto said as he kicked the man in his face knocking him out too.

"Sorry I hadn't come quicker! I need to go to the bridge quick!", naruto said out of breath, "We understand I think they are fighting too!", said tsunami as naruto nodded, "Thank you!", in a instance he was away.

Once he got their he saw sasuke and umi fighting in a dome, "Guys!", he yelled, "Don't step in!", yelled umi as naruto immediately stepped away. "Why not!", he asked as he saw a senbon piercing umi in her shoulder, "That is why!", umi yelled in pain.

Suddenly another pierced sasuke. "Guys get out of their!", naruto yelled panicked as umi got one in her knee and fell down on her knees. "You are a weak girl", said haku in the mirrors. "Shut up!", she said coughing some blood.

Suddenly a barraged of senbons where thrown towards her. She closed her eyes ready to receive the pain as it didn't happen. She looked as she saw sasuke being pierced by it, "Sasuke!", umi yelled ashe fell, "Idiot!", umi said as he was still breathing.

"You", she looked at haku as her eyes weren't green or white. It were the eyes of the kyuubi, "I will kill you", umi said relentless as suddenly red chakra streamed out of her, "What is that!", haku said as it resembled nine tails.

"This is your worst nightmare", umi said suddenly the chakra disappeared and was replaced by 9 fox tails on her back, "What are you?", he asked as umi smiled showing her fangs, "This is a gift from the monster living inside of me", she said as suddenly the tails started to break the ice mirrors.

Naruto who stood there watching the whole scene was speechless. "W-what is that?", he asked himself as he didn't recognized umi this way. "Umi! Stop this madness!", he yelled as umi gave a heartwarming smile, "Don't worry naruto I will safe him", she said as she pierced another mirror.

"Stop!", haku said as all the mirrors were destroyed, "Why should i?", umi asked as she picked up her sword and started to try and kill haku.

At another spot the 2 ninjas felt the chakra, "This isn't normal chakra!", zabuza said, "No it isn't", said kakashi as he feared that this would happen. He looked back at zabuza, "But we are fighting!", kakashi said as they started to clash kunais again.

Suddenly kakashi bit his thumb and did some hand signs, "Summoning technique!", he yelled as a whole squad of dogs sat there and started to attack zabuza. "got you now!", kakashi yelled as his hand started to become lighting, "RAIKIRI!", he yelled as he ran towards zabuza.

Just as he was about to kill him all the dogs disappeared but he cut flesh. To his surprise he saw haku standing in front of zabuza protecting him from the dead.

Umi stood there looking around for haku as the mist started to fade. She looked at the wounded sasuke and saw that naruto was picking out the senbons. She looked around and saw that kakashi had impaled haku.

"Kakashi!", umi said as she jumped towards her still with her 9 fox tails, "umi you..!", he was cut off, "Is he dead?", asked umi as she stepped back a little, "haku..", zabuza said as he was shocked to see that his subordinate was dead, "i… am your… tool", said haku as she spat some blood out and died.

Umi who reverted back to her original form fell on the ground from exhaustion, "Umi!", kakashi said as they heard a mob of people. Umi stood up and saw a whole gang of shinobi. And a little man on the front, "you have failed me zabuza!", he said as she could hear zabuza muttering something about gato. "So that is gato?", asked umi as zabuza nodded.

"You have failed and your tool is dead", said gato laughing, "She isn't my tool!", said zabuza angry. "You cannot even kill some genin!", laughed gato, "You deserve to die! That was my plan all along!", umi summoned shi with her last remaining chakra and got the scroll, "Demon!", she said as she undid the seal and the weapon got out of the scroll, "I will loan it you", she said as zabuza gladly accepted, "Thank you girl".

Suddenly zabuza dashed forward killing a lot of those shinobi. But got a lot of damage. He was almost at the end of his live as he got all kinds of weapons inside of him. Gato who ran to the back of the row stood zabuza now.

"I won't go to the place where haku went! I am taking you with me to hell!", zabuza said as he killed gato with his sword as zabuza fell on the ground. Umi and kakashi quickly went to him, "Bring haku to me!", he said out of breath as kakashi nodded.

Kakashi quickly got the body of haku and laid it next to him. Suddenly he started to cry about haku, "Zabuza", whispered umi out of respect, "Little girl! Thank you for loaning me this!", he said as he reached out the sword towards her.

"thank you", she said as she accepted it ignoring the crowd of shinobi behind them as suddenly they heard a yell, "Everyone!", they saw hinari with a crowd of people with all kinds of weapons. "We will take it from here!", he said as they all charged into the shinobis who already had given up and let themselves be captured.

**~S~**

A day later umi was still sleeping thanks to the exhaustion, "What was that?", naruto asked to kakashi, "She will say eventually", said kakashi as he thought they might shun her. "Okay!", said naruto as he looked over to sasuke who laid in his bed with several bandages around him.

Inari was a happy kid again as he found his courage again and wasn't a cry baby again. The bridge was almost finished with the help of all the people of the town. No one was scared of the dead gato and decided to help building the bridge.

A day later umi finally awoke, "Where am i?", she asked as she felt a enormous headache, "You are awake!", said naruto smiling, "yo naruto!", she looked around and knew she was in the house of the bridge builder, "How long was I asleep?", she asked as naruto smiled, "2 whole days!", he smiled as umi sighed.

"Where is the sword?", she asked as naruto handed her a scroll, "Kakashi sealed it for you", umi smiled and stood up, "Umi what was that at the bridge? With all the red chakra?", said sasuke who was laying in his bed, "Oh you are here too!", she smiled trying to get off the topic, "Well?", sasuke said as umi sighed and sat down.

"can you keep a secret?", the 2 boys nodded, "I am going to tell you a S-rank secret!", she told them as their curiousity started to get higher, "You may hate me or you may not", she said sighing. "You know about the kyuubi?", the 2 boys nodded. "He was killed by the fourth", said sasuke as umi smiled and shook her head.

"you can't kill chakra!", this made sense to sasuke, "But chakra can be sealed", they nodded again as they started to understand what was happening, "I may or may not have that beast inside of me", she said as she pulled up her shirt showing her seal. "The kyuubi was put inside of me".

This came as a shock to the 2 boys, "Naruto you now know why the civilians hate me so much", he nodded as he couldn't have dreamed about this in his weirdest dreams, "Do you hate me now?", she asked as the 2 boys shook their head.

"No that is so cool! You have a powerful being in you!", said naruto smiling as she looked at sasuke, "and what about you?", she asked smiling, "You are one of the only people I tolerate", he said all cool, "yay!", she smiled as they had accepted her for what she was.

"yo!", said kakashi as he walked into the room, "I see that you are recovered?", umi nodded, "yes kaka-baka!", she answered happily, "Alright we are going back!", he said as he heard a sigh, "it is fun here!", said naruto annoyed as he was dragged out of the room, "You will go back!", kakashi yelled as he had a troublesome teen In his hands.

**~S~**

They stood at the bridge as all the town people stood there, "Thank you for everything!", yelled tazuna and waved, "No problem old man!", umi said smiling as they started to walk, "Bye big brother naruto!", yelled inari smiling.

"Bye everyone!", yelled naruto happily as he waved. "Uhm kakashi?", said umi as kakashi looked at her, "You said this was considered a A mission?", he nodded, "Are we going to be paid for a A mission?", he nodded, "Yes you will", umi smiled, "YAY!", she danced happily as the bridge was slowly fading.

"well this was fun", said umi sarcastically as they walked back to konoha for their payment!

**END**

**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! I hope you have liked it! As you may have noticed I have made the wave country more fast as I don't like it that much as it wasn't my own creation but it was a necessary for this storyline. **_

_**That is why I made it go by very fast but the following chapter will be my own story again as I did made some changes but I wanted it to be mixed with my own things.**_

_**R&amp;R and like always PANDA OUT :3**_**  
**


	3. Kill the evil and new enemy?

**A/N: **_**Yo! I hope you will like this new chapter I have made! Thank you all for reading this story and enjoy!**_

"No I won't accept that!", said a mad umi, "Umi-chan it was classified as a c-rank!", said a sighing hokage, "No I want my A-rank money!", she protested as her team mates in the back sighed, "umi maybe you should just let it go", said naruto as suddenly umi projected her KI towards him, "what?", instantly naruto hid behind kakashi, "N-nothing!", he said quickly not wanting to die.

"Umi it is either C-Rank money or no money!", said the hokage as umi quickly grabbed the pouch laying on the table, "I will accept it this time! Baka!", she said as she put her money in her wallet, "but I will only forgive you this time!", she said commanding as she walked out.

"umi maybe you should talk more polite against the hokage", said kakashi as he gave her a eye smile, "But he is a meanie!", she pouted and walked out of the building, "See you at tomorrow's training?", kakashi nodded as he poofed away.

"umi you still have zabuza's weapon right?", asked naruto as umi grabbed the scroll out of her pocket, "Yes of course!", she said smiling as she threw it up and played with it, "Don't do that!", said naruto afraid that it would unseal and kill him.

"Wuss!", umi teased as she put it back in her pouch, "I see you tomorrow!", said umi as she walked away from the group, "You promised ramen!", yelled naruto, "Yeah I come and pick you up tonight!", umi yelled as naruto grinned.

"Dobe", said sasuke as naruto glared at him, "Teme you wanna fight!?', said naruto as sasuke grinned, "You can't even beat me", suddenly they felt KI coming from a distance as they looked back and saw the unsealed weapon from zabuza in umi's hands looking at them in a psychopathic way, "Be nice", she said as they both nodded and ran away from the crazy girl.

"The sword is influencing her too much!". Yelled naruto as he was running with sasuke. "Yes It is dobe!".

She smiled as she sealed it again, "too easy", she said to herself as she skipped towards a certain weapon shop. She walked in and saw a young girl at the counter, older than her probably. "Yo! Is the old man here?", umi asked as she walked to the counter.

"He is in the back but I can help you", she said smiling, "TenTen!", she said smiling, "Nice to meet you TenTen! I'm umi!", she said smiling, "Oh you are the one who got that old sword!", she said as umi nodded, "Yes but is the old man here I have something he probably want", she said smiling.

"What is it?", she asked as umi put a scroll on the counter, "Look", umi said almost commanding as Tenten nodded, "Alright", she said as she opened the scroll and activated the seal and the sword from zabuza came out of the scroll.

Tenten looked in awe at the sword. "this is the kubikiribocho!", she said as she touched it, "Is this the real one?", she asked as she looked at umi, "Yes I stole it from zabuza!", umi said proud as tenten took a step back, "I am going to get my old man wait!", umi smiled as a minute later TenTen returned with the old man.

"If it isn't umi", he said smiling, "look!", tenten said as she touched to blade leaving the old man in wonder, "How did you get it?", he asked as he inspected the weapon. "I stole it from zabuza on my mission!", she said smiling.

"You have fought zabuza?". He asked impressed and lifted the heavy sword up with ease. "Kakashi did but I gave him a big wound and took that opportunity to steal it!". The old man swung it once around. "Is this the real one?". He asked as it looked real but it could have been a fraud.

"yeah destroy a part of the blade!". Umi said as the blade could regenerate. "I will do that". The man said as he laid it on the counter and gave it one punch breaking half of the blade. "Wow! You are strong!". She said said smiling as the blade was in pieces.

Suddenly the sword started to rebuild itself. "See! It is the real one old man!". Umi said proud knowing that It was the real one. "Damn you are right!". The old man said as tenten stood watching in awe as the blade started to regenerate.

"how much do you want for it?". asked the old man who wanted to blade for showcasing. "I have a deal for you then!". Umi said not expecting that she would get money for it. "You will give me a year supply of ninja tools!". He thought about it for a second and then nodded. "I can live with that, anything else?". He asked as umi smiled. "Free reparation!". She said as she tapped her sword.

"You have already broken it?". asked the man laughing. "No just damaged!". She said pouting. "I may or may not have cut a steel beam". The man and TenTen laughed at the statement. "Alright I can do that". The man said. "Come back tonight and I have it repaired as new". He said and took the sword from her.

"Ten-chan!". Umi said getting the attention from tenten. "Can I have some kunai and throw some senbons in!". umi said making use of her free ninja tools. "Senbons too?". Asked a surprised tenten as she grabbed all the stuff. "Yeah I may have some good use for them". She said smiling as she was fascinated on how haku had used them.

"here they are!". Tenten said as she put the packages on the counter. "Thanks ten-chan!". Umi said smiling as she put them in her pouch. "See ya!". She yelled and walked out of the store. "Let's see here". She mumbled as she grabbed her wallet. "Tonight I need to go to ichiraku's", she said as she saw that she had enough money for a whole month. "I am going to get dangos!", she said smiling as she started to look for a shop that sells it.

She finally found one and ordered some. "It is quiet today". She said as a waitress came. "no this was the most busiest day of the shop". Umi looked up and laughed. "Good joke but I see no one!". But it could always be a busy day. "well consider yourself lucky you have the last dangos!". Umi smiled and started to eat.

Not much later a violet haired woman stepped in. she was immediately stopped while she sat down. "Anko-san we don't have anymore dangos at the moment". Said the waitress,. "WHAT!". The woman named anko yelled. "s-sorry she has the last". The waitress pointed at umi who was sweating, not wanting to die by the hands of the woman.

"_YOU". _She said sharp as she focused all the KI she had on umi. "m-me?". Umi asked nervous as the monster stood up. "that is the last dango". She said as umi grabbed it. "y-yes it is". Umi, who was sure she was about to die stood up.

"I-I paid for it s-so it is m-mine", umi said as the woman let out more KI at the word mine. "look!". Umi said pointing at a random direction. Exactly when she was distracted umi ran out of the shop, leaving some cash.

She felt shivers on her back as she saw the woman right on her trail. "GO AWAY!". Umi yelled as she jumped on a building and started to jump through the city. "I will catch you!". She looked back and saw Anko still following her. "I PAID FOR THIS!". Umi said as she ate it making her more angry.

"YOU DID NOT DO THAT!". Umi knew she screwed up. "Get away from me crazy woman!". Umi yelled as she jumped off the building and saw kakashi. "KAKA-BAKA!". She yelled as she saw kakashi looking from his book, "Protect me!". She said as she hid behind him.

The confused kakashi looked as she saw Anko jumping from the same roof. "Where did that brat go!?". She said sniffing the air and seeing her behind kakashi. "Kakashi step aside!". She said as umi ran away again leaving kakashi still confused. "Whatever", he said as he went back to his perverted book.

Umi, who was hiding in her tunnel managed to get rid of the dango crazed woman. "I hope I will never see that women again". She sighed as she crawled out of the tunnel. "For now I am just going home". She said as she went to her house wanting to forget the monster who almost killed her.

**~S~**

A couple of days later.

Umi sat at a tree, relaxing from all the D-rank missions. "My free day". She said happily. Her wallet was almost empty thanks to narutos addiction to ramen. "I am never promising him anything again!". She claimed.

Suddenly a ninja appeared in front of her. "Umi-san you are requested to go the hokage". He said and poofed away. "what was that? A mission?". She smiled as she hoped to go on a mission. She stood up and started to walk to the hokage building.

She opened the door and saw the hokage sitting at his desk. "Umi you are here!". He said as umi nodded. "You requested me? What for?". She asked as he smiled. "We need to wait for your partner". He said as umi smiled, "A mission!?". She smiled as she could finally go on a mission above D-rank again.

Suddenly the door opened and the violet haired woman came in. "Hokage-sama you needed me…". She noticed umi and glared. "long time no see brat". She said as umi started to sweat again. "y-yeah". Her whole body shook. "h-hokage t-tell me she isn't p-part of the mission". Umi asked shaking at the presence.

"She is". He looked at anko, "please tell me you haven't traumatized her". She shook her head. "She bought the last dango and ate it!". the hokage sighed. "And what did you do?". He asked sighing. "I followed her".

"be nice to each other because you are going on a mission!". The hokage said as they both nodded. "You are leaving tonight! Here is all the information the mission". He laid a folder on his desk. "The target is in the fire country!". He said as anko grabbed the folder. "Look at it when you are nearby". He said as she stored it in her pouch. "I trust you will successfully carry it out this is a B-rank mission". He said as this surprised both of the women.

"W-why is this chibi coming then!". Asked anko as umi pouted. "On her last mission it was said that is was B or A-rank!". Anko was silent. "Now back your bags and gather at the gate". He said as both the kunoichis nodded and walked out.

"Brat!". Umi got shivers at her back. "y-yes". She said as she turned around. "When we get back you are going to pay for my dangos!". She said commanding as umi smiled. "Alright! Then you aren't going to kill me right?". She nodded as this was a relief for umi.

**~S~**

A hour later umi was the first at the gate. She sat on her spot where she always sat on outside missions with her hood on waiting for anko to come. "Yo brat!". She looked up and saw anko and stood up. "Ready to go?". She asked as anko nodded. "Of course!". She smiled and started walking.

"Did you already looked at the mission?". Umi asked bored as it was a long walk. "Not yet I was planning on looking at it when we are near the place". Umi nodded but wanted to know what they had to do for the B-rank mission.

Umi got out a little map, "Anko-chan! Where is it?". she asked not caring that anko glared at the –chan. "we are here". She pointed with her finger near konoha. "and the place is all the way here!". She said going over with her finger to south of the map but still in the Fire country. "If we move at normal speed we will be there in 5-6 hours". She said as umi sighed, "that is too long!". She whined. "Shut up and walk". Anko said annoyed, "Okay anko-chan!". Said umi smiling.

After 3 hours of walking in the night they finally came in a little town. "I am hungry!". Umi said as she saw all the stores closed. "tss". Anko clicked her tongue. "chibi-chan just walk". She said annoyed, "Why did we have to go in the night!?". She said annoyed as they walked through the town.

They walked out of the town with no food. "Oh wait I still have a some sandwiches!". Umi said smiling as she started to search around in her bag. "Do you want one too?". She asked anko. "yeah of course I am starving". Anko said as she saw umi tugging in her bag.

"I have one with cheese and one with ham!". She said as she held both out. "Choose!". Umi said commanding as Anko grabbed the ham sandwich. "Thank you chibi-chan". She said as she started to eat. "no problem! And I am not a chibi!". Said Umi pouting and started to eat.

As they still needed a long way they started to know each other better. Anko was a subordinate from a snake pervert who betrayed the village named Orochimaru. Thanks to him she got a seal. The cursed seal from orochimaru. Thanks to him she was shunned just like umi because they thought she would betray them too.

She was the same as umi as she had told anko her part. "So you are going to be a chuunin examiner?". Asked umi as she nodded. "yes I will let half of those fail right away!". Laughed anko. "I hope they don't be traumatized". Umi said laughing with Anko.

"are you going to participate?". Asked anko as the sun was almost up again. "Probably not I am not even a genin for half a year". Umi said annoyed. "But I want to!". She said as she looked at the map and saw the town they had just crossed. "We are almost there". Said umi smiling.

"yeah but kakashi will probably sign you up! You have done a C-rank mission what was actually a B-Rank and then this one!". What anko said was right but she hadn't very much hope for her teammates. "then I need to force my teammates to work together again". She sighed as she knew how it would be.

"Yeah but aren't you tired?". Asked anko as they had spent the night walking. "Not really I have a lot of stamina". She said bored. "But there is nothing wrong with rest". She said sighing.

A half hour later they had set up camp. Umi sat on a tree branch looking at the manor. "There it is!". She said as she dropped down. "okay what do we need to do?". Asked umi as Anko grabbed the folder and laid it on ground.

Umi grabbed it and started to read with Anko behind her. "_B-Rank Mission! Assassinate of landlord Kuchia"_. Umi looked at the word assassinate. "So we need to kill that landlord?". Anko nodded. "But how do we infiltrate?". She asked as she looked back on the mission.

"_The client wants him dead because he is a slave dealer"_. Anko clicker her tongue. _"How to infiltrate". _Stood on the next paper. "_He needs new maids to satisfy him! He likes innocent girls and busty girls". _Both of the girls clicker their tongues. "Pervert". They said in unison.

"okay you can be the innocent one Anko-chan". Said umi teasingly as she got a slap on her head. "I am the busty one brat!". Anko said angry. "just joking!". Umi said annoyed that she didn't get the joke.

"Alright umi we need a good background otherwise he wouldn't believe us". Umi nodded as it was obviously. "You are my sister and we were looking for work! We came from the town that is nearby". She said as umi remembered it all. "Our parents are killed by bandits". Anko said as umi got everything she just said inside of her head. "Okay big sister!". Umi said jokingly.

"We need to hide our weapons". Said anko as umi sighed. "That is right". Umi took of the rope which kept her sword on her lower back. "But I don't trust it here". She said and bit her thumb. "Summoning technique!". She said as a dragon poofed up. "Yo shi can you keep my sword and kunai pouch with you?". She asked she shoved everything in his hands. "Yes of course!". He said as umi looked at anko. "Do you want your stuff with him or not?". Umi asked as anko nodded. "Yes but we need some sort of weapon to kill". Anko said as umi smiled.

"I know something!". She grabbed her pouch and grabbed some of the senbons. "I have these". She said smiling as she grabbed a few and gave them to Anko. Shi poofed away keeping all their stuff with him as umi made her hair in a knot and kept it with the senbons so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"good idea chibi-chan". Anko said as she did the same but a different model. Umi grabbed another and put it in her sleeve with a special pocket she had sewed into it so it would be easily to grab it and throw it.

Umi climbed into the tree and saw all the light on in the manor. "They are awake!". Said umi as she fell back down. "Ready big sis?". Umi said smiling as they both walked towards the manor.

**~S~**

They walked on the main road as the manor was in sight. "Alright let's go for it!". said umi as she grabbed the hand of Anko. "we are sister right?". Umi said as Anko nodded. This way it would be more convincing.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here!". Said one of the guards. They were both big build and a machete on the back. It was the standards of a mercenary. Just as umi wanted to open her mouth Anko took the word. "We are looking for work and we knew that kuchia-san was looking for maids". She said as umi remembered her role as a shy, innocent girl.

One of the mercenaries smiled at the sight in front of him. "You two look good enough to work here". He said with his thick accent. "We will guide you to the landlord". He said as he opened the gate and walked in with the 2 girls.

Once inside Umi looked in awe at the big room. It was a big manor as she saw a couple of maids walking around. What she noticed was that they had long dresses on. One maid walked by and she caught a glimpse of what was under it. chains around the feet. "_Slave driver"_, she remembered.

They stopped at a door as the mercenary knocked on it and entered. "Kuchia-sama we have some girls who want to work here". He said smiling as Anko and Umi walked into the office. Anko made a bow quickly followed by umi.

A fat man sat at the desk. He had a fancy suit on but it just fitted. "So ya wanna work here?!". He said with his mouth stuffed of food. "yes Kuchia-sama". Said anko as she stood up right and so did umi. He looked at both of the girls with hungry eyes and licked his lips. "_Pervert"_, she thought.

"Tell me why should I hire you?". He asked as he finally stopped with eating. "we are good with cleaning". Said anko hoping their plan wouldn't collapse. "You are hired". He said as he eyed umi and both of the girls thought the same. "_Pedophile"_.

"Get the head maid and get them in a outfit!". He said as both girl left the room. A tall girl came to get them. "My name is ukina". She said smiling but both of the girls knew that it was just a mask. Umi was now 100% clear that all of the maids had shackles as they continually raddled from the maid in front of them.

As they stood in a dressing room umi quickly got out her senbon and put it in her hair. While they were being changed one of the maids whispered something. "_please help us or get away when you can"_. She said as there were guards at the door.

"_Anko-chan?"_, umi whispered as they were cleaning. "_We need to help everyone here"_. She said as they hadn't any shackles around their feet. "_I know but first we need to kill him!"_, said Anko as she heard one of the guards yell. "Watch out where you walk bitch!". Umi and anko looked back as one of the girls got smacked but couldn't do anything against it.

They had do clean all day as they had no opportunity to come close to the landlord and kill him. They were led to a room as it was full of all the maids. They sat on the bed who was in the back. They started planning what they should do.

**~S~**

It was the next day as they were cleaning. "You white haired girl!". Said one of the mercenaries. "m-me?". Asked umi trying to be as innocent as possible. "yes you! You are requested by kuchia-sama!". He said as umi looked at Anko and nodded. "o-okay". She said and followed the mercenary.

He opened the door as umi walked in seeing the nasty little man. "Ah you are here umi-chan". He said as he commanded the man away. "y-you wanted to see me?". Umi asked as she bowed towards the despicable man.

"Yes I wanted to see you". He said smiling. "why don't you come and sit on my lap?". He said as he licked his lip. "_Think about the mission!"_. Umi thought as she walked towards the man as he forcefully put her in his lap.

"you have such beautiful hair". He said as he touched it. He looked at the guard who was in his room. "You go away I want some privacy with the lady". The big man with a scar around his eye smirked as he walked out of the door and closed it. "_That is probably his personnel guard". _

Umi felt dirty being on the man's lap. He reeked of liquor. "Kuchia-sama why do you wanted to see me?". Umi asked wanting to grab the senbon out of her hair. But if she did it know he had enough time to scream and call for help.

"How old are you umi-chan?". He asked trying to avoid the question. "i-I am currently 12". She said as the man smelled her hair, _"Kill"_, she thought as she tried to control her KI. "You will be my wife". He said as umi's eyes went big.

"w-what?". She asked surprised. "You will be my wife if you like it or not". He said as he forcefully kept her on his lap. "I am just going to keep you here for the remaining 6 years till you 18". He said smiling.

"b-but". She was cut off by his hand. "No buts! You are mine from the start you worked here!". He said as umi was doing her best to control herself. "Now don't be mad I can give you everything you want". He said smiling as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

He yelled one of his mercenaries and umi was surprised to see that she got chains on her legs and hands. "I don't want you to walk away". He said laughing as she was escorted back to the room where Anko was waiting for her.

"yo anko-chan". She said as anko noticed the chains. "What did that pervert do to you!?". Anko said angry but didn't yell. "I am going to be his wife according to him". Umi said smiling. "I needed to sit in his lap". She said and spat on the floor.

"shit!". Anko said as she grabbed the shackles intending to destroy them. "Don't!". umi said as this shocked anko. "Why not?". Anko didn't get it why she wanted to be in the shackles. "I am probably going to be summoned by him tomorrow otherwise I don't have handcuffs!". She said as she grabbed a senbon out of her hair.

"We are going to plan it!". she said as she hid the senbon in her sleeve. "Tomorrow once I am summoned you take out the guards who are watching you". Anko nodded. "I am going to kill him then". Anko nodded as she thought about it. "He has a big brute of a body guard". She said smiling. "He will form a problem for me! So can you kill him?". She nodded as it would be simple for someone like her but not for someone who is going to do her first kill. "Okay tomorrow we will free everyone here too!". Umi said smiling as she walked to her bed, with senbon in her sleeve waiting for tomorrow to kill the landlord.

**~S~**

The following morning she was first to be awoken by his brute of a guard. She saw that Anko now knew who she had to kill. She followed the brute as she flipped the senbon In her hands. _"Time for freedom"_. She thought as she stood in front of the door.

"Don't be shy". The brute said and pushed her into the room. "Ah umi-chan!". Kuchia said smiling at the presence of the little girl. "I hope you have slept well!". He said as he rolled his chair back and patted his lap. "i-I have Kuchia-sama". Umi said as she walked over to him.

"That is good because tonight you will sleep with me". He said laughing as umi sat in her lap. She smiled as her arms went around his neck surprising him. "_Then this is goodnight for you"_. Umi whispered as she pushed the senbon in his neck. She pushed it further until she reached his veins. "_Goodnight kuchia-chan"_. Umi said as she felt his heartbeat stopping.

She stood up from his lap and broke her chains and looked at his lifeless body. "_I just killed somebody"_. She thought as it felt good. Not because she had killed someone but because it was someone like him. A monster far worse than a monster who you hear about in fairytales. He was the worse

She summoned shi silently as she grabbed everything back. "_Anko-chan isn't here yet!"._ She thought and put her sword good. She walked out knowing that he brute stood there, he looked at her confused. "You are a mercenary right?". He nodded as he grabbed his sword.

"You have failed! Your client is dead so you have nothing to do here!". Umi said looking at him with KI. He backed away a little as umi now knew. He was a wuss! He looked strong but in reality that is just a showoff.

"Go!". Umi commanded as he fell down. "y-yes!". He said as he started to run and umi laughing. At that moment Anko came walking and saw umi standing there, laughing about something. "Yo where is that guard?". Asked anko as she ran towards her. "Ran away! He was a wuss who only had some muscles". Umi said and summoned shi. "You want your stuff back?". Umi asked as she nodded.

"Is that pervert dead?". Asked Anko as umi nodded. "He is in his office". Umi said as anko walked in seeing the dead body of the man. "Nice kill". Anko said as she looked at the hole from the senbon. "Thanks!". Umi said proud as it seems that she wasn't acting weird at killing someone.

"This was your first kill right?". Anko asked as umi nodded. "I heard that it was heavy when you killed someone for the first time!". Umi said as she looked at the body. "But I didn't have mercy of someone who sells people!". Umi said mad.

"yeah chibi-chan! So how are we going to free everyone?". Asked anko as umi smiled and got out a bomb. "w-what is that?". Asked anko nervous. "A sleep bomb!". Umi said smiling as she walked out of the office as Anko cut of the head of the man and sealed it.

She followed umi as she saw that she had thrown the bomb behind her. "Come one anko!". Umi said laughing as she ran out of the manor with anko behind her. "Idiot!". Said anko as she gave umi a punch against her head. "What are you doing!". Asked one of the mercenaries.

"we killed the landlord! You aren't being hired anymore so go!". Said umi as one of the guys grabbed his machete. "Do you think we believe a tiny girl like you!". Said the one as lowered his sword towards umi.

Umi smiled as she successfully countered it and pushing the man back up. "Nice try!". Umi said as she was in a second behind the man who suddenly fell on the ground and started to bleed form his side.

"you want some too?". Asked umi looking at the other man who was shocked. The man looked mad at her for letting his friend bleed. The man instantly got his machete out, wanting revenge for his friend as 2 senbons imbedded in his neck letting himself fall over. "These things are actually quite handy!". Said anko smiling.

"alright I am going in to see how things are!". Said umi as she transformed into smoke. "see you in a sec!". she said as she flew through the house seeing that all the gas was gone and everyone asleep. "Time to report back to anko-chan!". Said umi smiling as she went back.

"everything Is clear!". Said umi as she got back outside. "Go and collect all the maids and give them this". Said umi as she gave her a little sack full of pink balls. "From this they will wake up". Umi said smiling. "Bring them all back outside!". Umi said as she walked back in getting all the maidens.

**~S~**

A hour later they had saved all the maids from the building. "you are all free now!". Anko said as umi started to break all the chains around there feet. "i-is kuchia-sama dead?". Asked a maid unsure what to do. "yes he is". Anko said as he looked around.

"you are free to do whatever you want! There is a little town not far from here you can get there shelter probably!". Said anko as she grabbed her back. "We are leaving now!". Said anko as umi was done with all the chains. "Chibi-chan come!". Said anko as umi nodded. "okay!". They walked off as they heard all kinds of good byes and thank you from the maids.

"Well that was easy!". Said anko smiling as it was the simplest B-rank she had ever done. It was B-rank because they didn't want young genin do kill yet. "Yeah!". Umi said smiling as she could feel the money. "And don't forget you still need to buy me dangos!". Said a laughing anko.

"Someday I am in debt because of you people!". Sighed umi as they walked back to konoha for their payment.

**~S~**

The two were walking on a old dirt road as it was faster that way to konoha. "How long till we are there!". Whined umi as she was bored. "A very long time chibi-chan!". Said anko as she also sighed. "So when are you treating me dangos?". She teased her. "Name a time!". Umi said not caring that she had to do it anymore.

"how abo….". suddenly both of them got a big chill on their spines. They looked back and saw a boy looking at them with a sadistic smile. "Well hello". He said smiling. He had long black hair with a tint of red under it. It looked like he had mascara on and had black lips. "Who are you?". Asked Anko as umi was still inspecting the boy.

He wore a black jacket that came to his under legs and under that he had grey pants. He threw of his jacket showing that he had tight black vest under it with lots of pockets. He wore a lot of belts with it too. He had big black boots on as he was obviously emo. he looked at umi totally ignoring Anko and smiled.

"Isn't it polite to say hello _ancient sister"_. He said smiling. "What did you say?". Said umi as she had her hand on her katana ready to attack. "Please tell me that your dragon hadn't told you!". The boy said smiling as suddenly he had a scythe in his hands.

"what do you mean? How do you know about the dragons?". Umi asked as she got her katana out. "You didn't thought you were the only ancient one!". He started to laugh as a maniac. She nodded, "they said that I was the ancient one!". She said as she took a step back.

Suddenly the boy stood next to her taking umi by surprise. "I won't kill you here today". He said as he licked umi's ear. "I will watch you get stronger and then I will make you feel pain! I will make you suffer and then take your soul!". He yelled and jumped back.

"what did you say?!". Umi asked as Anko only stood there watching what was happening. "you heard me umi-chan". He said smiling as he directed KI towards her. Umi got mad as she made some hand signs. "Lightning release : Dual lightning dragon!". She yelled as she flicked her fingers and 2 lightning dragons came right by her towards the boy who only smiled.

He put his hand up towards where the lightning came and countered the lightning with his hands and threw it towards the sky as it exploded. "What did you do!". asked umi mad as she got out her sword. "Don't be so mad umi-chan!". He said smiling.

"You aren't even worth killing". He said laughing and umi active her dragon soul and used her smoke as she flew towards him. She passed him and scratched his cheeks. But instead of a successful escape he grabbed the smoke. "Too easy!". He said as he threw her back to Anko who caught her.

Umi stood up as he grabbed his scythe. He swung it once as a black substance came out and directed towards umi scratching her cheek. It stopped at a tree and it left a big hole on it. "If you don't know what that was go back to your dragon, girl!". He said laughing as umi didn't know about it.

"who are you!". Asked umi mad as she wiped the blood from her cheek. "Ask your dragon!". He said laughing. That was his answer to everything. Suddenly anko rushed in and threw a kunai who the boy easily blocked.

"anko!". Yelled umi as anko didn't respond and jumped towards the boy with a kunai in her hand ready to kill him. He smiled and again put his hand forward. Just as anko was near him she was suddenly pushed back with immense power flying right by umi.

"ANKO!". She yelled and ran towards where she had collapsed near a tree. "Oi anko!". She said as she heard her still breathing. _"He is too strong!"._ Thought umi. "umi….run!". said anko as she spat some blood on the ground.

"idiot". Said umi as she stood up and grabbed 3 kunais with a tag. "Explosions don't work girlie!". He said laughing as umi threw them near him. Suddenly they exploded but smoke came out. Umi grabbed anko and put her on her back and started to sprint.

Suddenly she saw a pure black dragon flying by her with the boy on it. "Too slow!". He said as umi stopped. "What do you want!". Asked umi angry as he stopped again. "I am just bored and thought I would see hi!". He said smiling.

"I will let you go!". He said as he was pretending to be a merciful god. "The next time I see your cute face". He said licking his lip. "I'll kill you then!". He said maniacally as he flew away on high speed. "What did he want!?". Umi questioned herself as she heard a light snore and looked back seeing anko sleeping.

"_There is a town nearby I will go there". _she thought and started to walk with the heavy woman sleeping on her.

**~S~**

"where am i?". asked a tired Anko looking around in the room where she was. "Yo! You are awake!". Said umi who came in from outside. "What happened?". Asked anko rubbing her head trying to think clear. "You were knocked out by that emo boy". Said umi as she threw a bottle of water to anko.

She clicker her tongue as she thought back. "I will get that little boy and break his neck!". Anko said pissed off. "You have slept half an day you know". Umi said smiling as she sat down on a chair. She took a sip and looked around again. "We are in a little town". Umi said. "This was the closest town and you are heavy..". Before she could finish her sentence she got a bottle against her head.

"When are we leaving?". Anko said as she stood up with a lot of pain. "Tomorrow, you first need some rest". Said umi bored. "Are you hungry?". She asked as she walked to the kitchen. "Yeah make something please!". Said anko as she sat back down.

It was already evening so the 2 girls decided to go to bed. Umi who desperately waited to get back to konoha to ask Ahry who the boy was. She couldn't sleep as she got all kinds of theories in her head but she knew that she needed to wait for ahry to confirm it.

**End**

**A/N: **_**Yo! I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter! The next chapter I will begin with the chuunin exams! Don't forget to R&amp;R and panda out :3**_


	4. The chunin exams!

**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! I'm back from a long pause and I am sooooo sorry! I have been busy with school, been some shit in my family and I have been playing A LOT of naruto ultimate ninja storm revolution! I squeal like a fan girl at every ultimate :3**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter I am already busy with the new chapter!**_

**~S~**

"The mission went well!". Said anko as they stood in front of the hokage. "Good….but if it went good how did you get all those wounds?". He asked as he looked at Anko who was covered in bandages. "Some emo teen did it!". said umi annoyed. "He was strong". She said as she looked at the wounded jonin.

"At least you are alive". The hokage said as he put 2 little bag with money on the table. "your payment". He said smiling as umi immediately grabbed it. "Finally!". She said smiling as she put it all in her wallet. "Umi your promise!". Anko said smiling as umi sighed.

"yeah yeah!". Said umi as she stood by the door. "Are you coming?". She said sad as her wallet was going to be empty again. "I really need to stop making stupid deals with people!". Umi said out loud and walked with a happy anko behind her.

**~S~**

After losing half of her money she walked in the forest towards her usual training spot. "Finally". She said as she sat down on the grass near the little lake. "I need to ask Ahry about that emo". Umi said as she was too tired to stand up.

Eventual she stood up after thinking about it for a long time. "I am dirty!". She whined about it as it wasn't her fault. "Oh right ahry!". She said as she bit her, already healed, thumb and summoned the big white dragon.

"Yo!". Said umi as she saw the big dragon again. "_Umi-san! What can I do for you?"_. The dragon said as she sat on her own tail. "I want to ask you about someone". She said as she also sat down. "The boy with the black dragon". Said umi as the dragon sighed.

"_I knew he would make contact one day"_. She said as it looked like she taught back on something bad. "_I probably should start with the important thing"._ She said and sighed. _"I had told you that you are the ancient one"._ Umi nodded as she knew that. "_You have the soul of the ancient one but you have only half!"._ Umi, not knowing what she was talking about decided to listen. "_The boy you had seen has the other half! You are both the chosen one of some sort"_. Umi's eye grew wide.

"So that Is why he had said that I am his ancient sister!". Umi said annoyed. "_Yes sort of and if you like it or not"_. She said as it seemed she didn't want to say it. _"one day you will have to fight each other to the death if you like it or not!"._ She said as this came as a shock to umi.

"Why?! We share the same soul". Umi said confused as the dragons arm went up and umi was instantly silent. "_You will have to battle for the soul!". _Ahry said and continued. "_All the dragons are rooting for you so don't disappoint everyone!"._ Umi shocked to hear all this new information stood up. "Why are they rooting for me and not for that emo?". Umi said as she looked at the dragon.

"_You two ancient ones both have a dragon as tutor"_. Umi nodded as she understood it. _"you had me and the boy had another one"_. She continued as her voice started to crack a little. "_After the dragon couldn't teach him anymore he….he.. killed his own mentor!"._ The dragon said as she had a sudden anger outburst.

"so that is why he didn't have a summoning?". Umi asked as ahry nodded. "_Yes the black dragon he had with him was his last summon and his companion who helped killing the mentor"_. She said as umi could feel the hatred coming from her.

"so it will be my task to destroy that little emo!?". Asked umi mad as she wanted to kill the boy. _"Yes we are all counting on you!"._ Said ahry serious. Umi looked down and thought about it for a second. "Ahryuko". She said as the dragon knew she was serious for once. "Tell every dragon who is rooting for me this". Ahry saw blood dripping from umi's hand. "I will kill him! And if I die! I will personally crawl back from hell only to pull him with me!". Umi said as red chakra came out of her. After a minute she was finally calmed down.

"_Umi!"._ Ahry said as umi looked at her. "_He is far stronger than you"_. She said as Umi nodded at the statement. "_You need to become far stronger!"_. She said as umi nodded again knowing that it was true. "But how?". She asked wanting to know. Ahry thought for a moment. "_I don't know yet"_. She said. _"I shall research and look if I find something that may help you"_. She said as Umi nodded.

"Thank you ahry-chan!". Umi said smiling. "But I need to go now my perverted teacher needs me!". She said as ahry poofed away from the scene and umi ran towards the usual meet up place.

**~S~**

"yo!". Said umi as she saw 2 bored boys sitting at a tree. "Isn't kakashi here yet?". Naruto was the first to speak up like usual. "Of course not!". He said annoyed. She sat down in the grass and looked at the sky. "So how was the mission?". Naruto asked bored as umi looked back. "Irritating". She said thinking back at the Emo and the landlord. "Wanna go to ramen later?". Naruto asked hungry as umi nodded. "You pay!". She said quickly not wanting to pay again. "yeah". Naruto said irritated that he wasn't quick enough.

"Yo!". Said kakashi who finally came. "You are late!". Umi said throwing her shoe at him, which he didn't dodge. "Baka!". She said annoyed and grabbed her shoe back. "Sorry a old lady needed he…". Before he could even continue he got 2 shoes against his head. "LIAR!". Yelled umi and naruto in complete sync.

After a scolding from umi, kakashi could finally speak. "Well what I wanted to say". He looked at umi looking innocent as she had already forgotten what happened. "You are going to join the chuunin exams". He said getting shocked faces from the genin.

"but we aren't genin for long". Said umi smiling as she was happy that she could rank up. "But you have already gone on a C-ranked mission which needed to be B or higher". He said and looked at umi. "and you did a B-mission". He said and she smiled. "You only need to full in this form". He said handing out the paper.

_Chuunin exam form_

_When you sign this form, you will agree that you accept the risk of heavy injury or even death._

_You will also be immediately get a healthcare signed up for you._

_Some people might die in this exam._

_Sign here_

_Give this form to your sensei._

Umi nodded as she read the whole thing. "Sounds easy". She said as she grabbed the pencil from kakashi and quickly made her signature. "All perfect!". She said and held it in the air smiling. "Oh and one more thing! The whole team needs to agree". He said as everyone nodded.

"good!". He said as he collected everything. "I will call you when I know the date". He said and poofed away. Umi looked up and smiled. "You better not mess up". She said and looked at the 2 boys. Both of them nodded. "I will not fail". Said sasuke seriously as he had thoughts about itachi. "I will become chuunin! Believe it!". said naruto smiling as he heard a sigh from sasuke. "You want to fight teme?!". He said as he looked at sasuke, who glared at him. "You won't win". And with that they started to fight in front of a amused umi.

**~S~**

Umi was walking through the streets with naruto. "Will there be other villages participating?". Asked naruto wondering as umi looked at him. "Maybe". She said bored as suddenly they heard a yell. They ran towards the scene as they saw konohamaru standing in front of a guy with makeup. Umi looked at him as she noticed his headband. "suna?". She thought as it made sense that he was here for the exam.

"HEY LET HIM GO!". Yelled naruto as umi sighed. "Naruto!". Konohamaru said as he quickly hid behind him. Umi looked around and saw 2 other kids hiding behind a fence. "Oi that kid needs to say sorry!". The suna guy said as umi noticed the blond haired kunoichi behind the guy. Before naruto could protest umi stepped forward. "What did he do?". she asked wanting to avoid unnecessary battles. "He ran against me!". He said as she looked at konohamaru. "And then you tried to beat him?". He nodded as umi smiled.

"You are lucky that we interfered". She said and looked at both of the suna shinobi. "This is the grandson of the hokage". Both looked shocked. "If you had beaten him we would see that as a war invention". She looked at the shocked faces of the 2.

"w-we didn't know!". Said the blond haired girl. Umi looked at her as she saw the big fan. "I don't care". She said annoyed. "even if you had beaten a normal kid we would go to war". She said smiling. "And the same goes for you". She said and looked in the tree were suddenly a red haired kid stood.

He released some KI towards the 2 suna ninjas as he jumped forward, shocking both the ninjas. "I am sorry". He said emotionless as he looked at umi and smiled. "You look interesting". He said as he looked towards the tree behind umi. "Sasuke you have been found". Umi said and also looked back as sasuke jumped out of the tree.

"Who are you?". Asked umi and looked at the red haired kid. "Gaara no sabaku". He said, "And you?". Umi smiled as suddenly she heard kyuubi talk. **"oi brat! That is the host of the ichibi"**. He said as umi gave a slight nod. "Umi". She said smiling. "The keeper of the nine". She said and looked at the face gaara. Instead of a bored face he gave a slight, psychopathic smile. "The keeper of the one". He said and licked his lips. "I look forward to kill you". He said and released another stream of endless KI. Umi didn't budge, instead she smiled. "That would be very hard". She said and walked away. But before she could turn she looked back. "Look after your teammates we don't want this to happen again". She smiled as she suddenly turned seriously and released some KI to let them know that she was serious. "Or would we now?". She walked away and saw the children with soiled pants.

**~S~**

"why are you so grumpy?". Asked sasuke as umi was angry for some reason. "Some blond haired idiot". She started. "Was so dumb to throw a bowl of ramen all over me JUST before the exam". She said and glared at the hiding naruto. Sasuke smelled the ramen coming from her and by the looks of it she hadn't had any time to wash.

Sasuke looked back at naruto. "And why are you hiding?". He asked as naruto whispered. "She will kill me if I come in a certain radius!". He said and felt her KI directed towards him and he instantly hid behind sasuke. Instead of making fun of naruto, sasuke could understand his fear for her as he had still some bruises from all the _sparing_ they had. Or as sasuke called them, beatings.

They stopped at a floor where there were 2 guards and a lot of genin in front of them. "_easy"_. She thought and looked at the simple genjutsu. There was one particular genin, he wore a green jumpsuit and was protesting that they would allow him to enter.

"Lee". She heard a familiar voice say as she saw TenTen. "Just stop they wouldn't even budge". Umi smiled as she walked towards her. "yo ten-chan!". She said and waved. Sasuke and Naruto walking after her as TenTen noticed her. "umi! You are participating?". She asked as she nodded. "Yes and I see you are doing it too". Umi smiled as the green jumpsuit boy finally stopped yelling.

"Oh these are my teammates!". TenTen says and looked over to the, now smiling boy. "This is Lee". She said as he stuck up his thumb. "Nice to meet you!". He said and looked over to the boy with the hyuga boy. "This is neji". She says and saw that Neji and Sasuke had a staring contest. "Hyuuga". Sasuke said. "Uchiha". Umi sighed and looked back at naruto who was still hiding. "The hiding boy is naruto". She says and looked over to him. "Don't ask why he is hiding". Umi said annoyed and pointed at sasuke. "That you can probably guess is sasuke".

TenTen looked back at the crowd as the 2 teams were finally standing next to her. "But we can't enter!". Lee says annoyed as umi smiles. "You are so silly!". She says as she returns to her happy side. "it is simple genjutsu". Sasuke, who had his sharingan on nodded. "And also this isn't floor 3 but the floor 2". Everyone hadn't noticed it as umi just pointed it out. "They probably want to get rid of all the people who can't even tell a simple justsu apart from reality". It was basic knowledge, even if you can't do it someone in your team must. "Well we are going to the 3rd floor right now". Umi said with her hands behind her head. "if you want to come do it now". She said and walked towards the staircases, everyone following her.

They were finally there and opened the door. In a instance all the KI in the room was directed towards them. Naruto walked in, feeling all the KI towards him but he didn't care. Umi's KI was much worse and was actually out to kill him. Nobody who came in flinched, which surprised half of all the genin there.

"Yo!". Team 7 suddenly heard and looked back and saw shikamaru. "shikamaru!". Naruto said smiling. Umi knew the boy, he was one of the few that didn't shun her. Probably thanks to his father but also thanks to himself. Nara's are lazy, but smart. They don't judge a book by its cover luckily. "So you are participating too huh". Choji said as he stood behind shikamaru, eating his ships. "Yeah we are!". Naruto said happy. "all the rookies are here then". Choji said and pointed at the team of hinata, who were walking towards them. "Hey hina-chan!". Umi said smiling. "h-hi". She said blushing and looking at team 7. "Sasuke-kun~". A annoying voice said as Ino and sakura danced their way through the crowd towards the uchiha.

"sasuke-kun! Are you going to become a chuunin like me?". Ask sakura as she hold his arm. "Of course he is going to become one! Like me!". Ino said and stuck her tongue out towards sakura. "Annoying". Sasuke said and pushed the 2 girls away, who instantly started to yell at each other for getting their sasuke-kun mad. "Uhm you know that everyone is staring at you two". Said umi as she stood next to the 2 girls. They looked at all the people who had a scowl on their faces and were staring at them. Instantly they stopped with doing what they were doing and walked towards their team.

"Sakura-chan! Who are your teammates?". Asked naruto as he looked and saw that all the rookies were there but sakura had no team. "They are in the back". she said sighing. "They are annoying and I better go to them or else they will get themselves killed". She said and stormed off angry.

"You are the rookies right?". Said a boy suddenly. Everyone looked back and saw a white haired boy. "yes we are". Sasuke said and looked over the boy. He was a konoha nin. He had glasses on his face and he had a smile. "I'm kabuto!". He said smiling. "There are a lot of nasty looking people". He said looking around the room. "Yeah and you are not one of them". Umi said grinning as kabuto only smiled. Umi knew that it was a fake smile but chose not to expose it. "Four eyes is this your first time?". She asked as Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "No this is my 15th time!". He said cheerful as everyone sweet dropped. "Uhm why do you still participate?". Umi asked as he only smiled.

"EVERYONE!". A loud voice yelled. Everyone looked to where it came from and saw a big man. Several scars on his face and probably a lot under his clothes. He walked to the front of the room with several ninja's behind him. "I am Ibiki and i will be your instructor for the first part of the chunin exam!". He said as everyone was silenced. Everyone started to go to their places and sat down. Umi sat in the back of the room. "This will be a written test!". He said as umi looked at naruto, who then started to sweat a lot. "_He will fail". _She thought and started to listen.

"There will be no cheating!". He said as all the ninja's sat down in a line against the wall, looking at all the students. "If we catch you do it you will be set out of the chunin exam". He said. "With your whole team". Umi saw everyone looking at their teammates and smiled. She knew that Sasuke hadn't any problem with cheating or the test. But naruto could be a problem. She looked at the boy and saw hinata next to him. "_HINATA!"_. She thought and smiled, she would let naruto cheat off her.

"We will now begin!". He said as papers were given to everyone in the room. "_These are questions only chunin can answer"_. She thought and instantly knew why they had this test. "_If we want to be proper ninja's we need to collect information without getting caught!". _she thought and smiled. The question she already knew as the Kyuubi had learned her this kind of stuff. "_easy"_. She thought and started to work.

10 minutes later she was done and looked around. She saw Gaara with one hand on his eye. "_What is he doing?"_. She thought as suddenly some sand fell on her shoulder. She looked back and saw a eye floating in the air. She grinned as she looked at gaara writing answers. "_Brat"_. She thought and leaned back on her chair. She looked up to the eye and put up her middle finger towards it and looked at gaara. Who wasn't looking at his sheet anymore but towards her. She smiled towards him and made a word with her lips. "panda". She said with her lips, which angered Gaara. He couldn't do anything and looked back towards his sheet and flew his eye towards Sakura and started to cheat off her. "_Maybe I shouldn't make him my enemy"._ She thought but dismissed the thought.

Sasuke was doing good, probably thanks to his sharingan but she saw him working. On the other hand naruto was freaking out at his desk. "_Hinata come on!"._ She thought and let her head rest on her desk, waiting for the timer to go off.

"TIMES UP!". Ibiki yelled out loud as everyone dropped their pencils. "as you may have noticed there are only nine questions on your sheet". He said as everyone nodded. "That is because I will now tell you it". he looked at everyone. "But first! If you fail this question you may NEVER participate in the chunin exam". A genin from other village stood up. "You can't do that we aren't even your shinobi!". He protested. "Sit down!". Ibiki said as the genin instantly cowered and sat down. "If you don't want to do it you can leave now and come back next year!". He said. "But if you do it your whole team will be disqualified!". He said as everyone started to mumble. Some people stood up and walked away, their teammates behind them. 10 minutes later there were a lot of people as Ibiki nodded. "Congratulations!". He said smirking as everyone was confused. "To be a good ninja you need a iron will". He said smiling.

Suddenly the window broke as a purple haired kunoichi stood there. A bomb exploded behind her and a sign popped up. 'The most sexiest kunoichi of konoha'. She stood there proud. "You are too early". Ibiki said and looked at the woman. She laughed. "First you scold me that I am too late and now I am to early!". She said laughing. "_Anko-chan?"_. Umi thought and looked at her. "I am your second examiner!". She said smiling. "Everyone follow me for the second test!". She said and marched out. Everyone looked at each other confused but decided to follow her.

**~S~**

"this is the Forest of Death!". She said as she stood before a huge fence with behind it a forest that could easily be mistaken as a jungle. You couldn't see anything in it as it was too dark. "The rules are simple". Anko started. "You all get a scroll it will be either a Heaven scroll or a Earth scroll". She held up two scrolls. One white one and the other one brown. "You need to get the opposite scroll but not loose yours". She said smiling. "When you have collected it you need to go to the tower in the middle of the forest". Everyone nodded as umi had guessed that there would be monsters in that forest.

"Everything is allowed". She said and looked death serious. "but we recommend you do not!". She said and looked at all the genin. "Now get your team registered and get your scroll!". She said as everyone started to get to the tables.

"Umi-chan!". Anko said and walked to umi. Naruto and Sasuke backed away a little as the crazy woman walked towards them. "Yo anko-chan!". Umi said smiling as both of the boys didn't understand why they are friends. "These are my teammates!". She said and pointed over to them. Both of them shook their heads. "They are just chickens". She said smiling as Sasuke quickly ran towards the table to get them registered. "this is naru-chan!". Umi said and grabbed the struggling boy. "Isn't he your type!". Umi joked as Naruto tried everything to get away but didn't succeed. "I have to admit he is cute". Anko joked which made naruto wanted to die on the spot. "Just joking naruto". Umi said and let him go out of her grip. "BAKA!". He yelled as he cowered behind a tree. "he is a coward don't worry". Umi said as Naruto wanted to protest but didn't as he was too scared.

"I'm back". said sasuke as he threw the scroll. "A earth scroll?". Umi said as she saw the brown scroll. "yeah so we need a heaven scroll to pass". He said as he stood next to umi. "Okay! Easy!". She said smiling. "Well umi I need to go now! I see you at the tower!". She said and walked forward and started to explain all the other little things.

All the genins were parted into 4 groups and started at the opposite ends of each other. They stood in front of the fence and Anko started to count down until it opened. "Okay boys". Umi said smiling. "we need to get a head start so grab onto me". She said as the 2 boys were confused but just grabbed onto her. The fenced opened and Umi bit her thumb in a quick move. There was a poof as all the genin looked back and only saw some smoke. A mile further Umi jumped from a Dragon. "Thank you shi-chan!". She said smiling as the 2 boys were speechless. "w-what happened?". Naruto asked confused and looked around. "I will explain while we look for a place to hide for the moment". She said and jumped on a tree and started to sprint away.

**~S~**

"This is good enough". Umi said as they sat under a large tree with roots up on the surface making a little hut. "Do you really think so?". Naruto asked as umi nodded. "Yes I have placed traps all around us and sound tags on the tree so no one can hear us talk". She said and smiled at her handy work. "alright this will be our base for now". She said and sat down. "we need a heaven scroll right?". Sasuke nodded and handed the scroll to her. "I have a idea!". She said and grabbed a blank scroll out of her pouch and start to color it brown. "tricky". Said sasuke as the scroll was finished already. "alright sasuke you have this one!". She said and threw the fake. "If we encounter any enemies we can't handle you give this". She said and he nodded.

"and what about me?". Asked naruto as umi thought for a second. "You are just the sacrifice for the team". She said joking and started to think. "Naruto you can do shadow clones right?". He nodded at the question. "Do you know they transfer information?". She asked as he shook his head. "not really but sometimes I have slight nausea when my clones disappear". Umi nodded. "make one and I make one too". She said as she quickly made a shadow clone and so did naruto. "Now what?". He asked as umi's clone walked out of the base. "Follow!". She said towards naruto's clone as he quickly obeyed.

The clones had walked away a little. "Now concentrate". Umi said as umi's clone whispered something to the naruto clone as both of them poofed away. Suddenly naruto's eyes opened. "You have a ichiraku's coupon for all you can eat ramen?!". He asked as he suddenly got that information flooding inside of him. Umi smiled and nodded. "See clones can transfer information". She said smiling as Naruto was bouncing around. "I will give it to you when we are done". She said as he smiled. "Thank you very much!". He said as he stopped bouncing.

"alright naruto make a couple of clones". She said as he quickly poofed 5 next to him. "Now spread them out in the bushes and tree". She said and all the clones started to disappear in the tree. "They will be for surveillance". She said as naruto nodded.

Now that was done she sat down. "alright now we make a plan". Both of the boys sat down and started to listen. "You both know how to detect chakra right?". Both of them nodded as it was learned in the academy. "good". She said smiling. "We need to find some opponents and we can expect that they are strong as there are only a couple of rookies". She looked at both of them as they nodded. "Good because we are going to trap them". She said smiling as she started to make a plan

**~S~**

A team of the rain village raced through the trees. "Good we now have both of the scrolls!". One said as he threw the a heaven scroll towards another, presumably the team leader. "Now we only need to go to the tower and we are one step further to becoming chunin!". He said excitedly.

Suddenly the team leader fell down from the trees. Both of his team mates rushed down to aid him. "What happened?!". One asked as she saw a senbon in his leg. "How?! I didn't detect any chakra signs?!". She said and tried to aid him. "that is because I can hide it". Umi said as she stood in a tree with a senbon in her hands.

"Cheeky brat!". The boy said as he threw a kunai aimed for umi. But she didn't move out of the way as another kunai came from a bush, countering the kunai before umi's face. "Now be a good girl and give us the heaven scroll". Umi said smiling as the boy only grabbed another kunai and stood in a defensive stance. "Over my dead body!". He said as umi only smiled. "Alright then I guess I need to kill you". The boy flinched a little but quickly regained his posture.

"don't be such a baby". Umi said teasing as the boy sensed another chakra behind him as Naruto tried to ambush him. He quickly countered naruto's attack. "You are those rookies!". The girl said recognizing the blond boy. "yes we are and we don't want to repeat the chunin exam". She said smiling as the team leader stood up. "You won't get this scroll!". He said smiling as he grabbed a kunai with a exploding tag and threw it towards umi. "Die!". He said as it exploded where umi stood. "UMI!". Naruto yelled as the boy had a kunai at his neck. "you are so naïve". He said smiling. "your girlfriend is dead".

"You are naïve". Umi said smiling as she had her sword at the girl's neck. "You don't want your girlfriend to die do you?", umi said smiling as the boy looked back. "Get her!". He yelled at his team leader only to see him getting a kunai to his neck by Sasuke. "You forgot one more". Umi said smiling as sasuke quickly grabbed the heaven scroll.

"I thank you for helping us so much". Umi said as she knocked out the girl with her sword. "STOP!". The boy who had naruto said. "Do you want me to kill him?". He asked as he made naruto's cheek bleed. "Naïve". Umi only said as her sword was suddenly at the boy's neck. He looked at saw smoke coming from Umi's arm, into the bush and behind him. "Now release my cute team mate". Umi said teasingly as the only thing the boy could do was letting him go. He released naruto as he was instantly knocked out. Umi looked back at sasuke as he nodded. Quickly he hit the team leader and he was knocked out.

"that went easier than I thought". Umi said smiling as she started to bind the 3 rain genin. She quickly looked over all of them and getting all kind of useful items. "well let's go". Umi said as they nodded and jumped back into the trees going into the direction of the tower.

Umi suddenly stopped as she felt a ominous presence. Naruto and Sasuke stopped next to her. "What is wrong?". Asked naruto as umi said nothing only jumped to another tree which looked out in a open field. "That". She said and pointed at the Suna team who was engaging with another team.

She couldn't hear what they were saying but almost knew what is was. The scroll. "Let's find out what powers they use". Said umi as she started to focus on gaara. Even when attacked he didn't flinched. A shield of sand blocked out everything. Then suddenly Gaara started to attack. "Sand burial". He said as he suffocated his enemy in sand. Blood spat out from all directions as umi couldn't even guess how bad his youth was. She had guessed that Gaara was also shunned as a jinchuuriki like her. Maybe his life was even harder than she could even imagine and so he became the monster itself.

Umi shook the thoughts out of her head. "let's go we don't want to fight them". She said and started to rush towards the tower again.

"this is a good place to rest". Said umi as she they sat under a tree. "So what now?". Asked Sasuke as he wanted to go to the tower as quick as possible. "We rest". She said smiling. "We will all sleep 3 hours I will be on guard first". Said umi as she stood up again. "you two rest for now". She said and jumped away, setting up traps and other things as the 2 boys glared to each other and eventually started to sleep.

After 3 hours umi sneaked into the camp. She looked around and saw the 2 boys and started to think who would be on guard. She shook Sasuke eventually. "wake up it is your turn". She said as he grumpily stood up. Umi handed him a map. "This is where I laid all the traps". She said as he nodded and jumped out of the their base.

After 4 hours Naruto awoke. He looked at the clock and started to think. "I needed to be on guard a hour ago?". He said as he didn't see sasuke anywhere. He instantly shook Umi. "Wake up!". Naruto said not caring if he got killed by her now. She stood up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "What?". She asked and looked around. "It has already been a hour since sasuke needed to wake me". He explained to her. "I hope he didn't step in one of my traps". She said annoyed as she stretched a little and nodded to naruto. "Let's go". She said and jumped away.

Half an hour later they found him collapsed near a tree. "Sasuke?!". Umi said and jumped next to him. "what is wrong?". She asked as he grunted in pain. He removed his hand from his shoulder as there was a mark on him. "What is this?". Umi asked and carefully touched it and instantly got a hiss from sasuke. "sorry". She said and didn't touch it further.

"That is my mark". Said voice and umi and naruto looked back seeing a snake like man. "What did you do to him?!". Yelled umi as she got her sword out. "I marked him". He said as he licked his lips with his large tongue. "u-umi d-don't fight him". Sasuke said in pain. Umi looked back at sasuke. "Can you stand?". She asked as he nodded and stood up with a lot of pain it seemed. Umi looked at the snake like man. "who are you?". She asked gripping her sword thigh. "My name is Orochimaru". He said smiling as this name sounded familiar to her.

"Naruto! Grab sasuke we need to get out of here!". She said getting in a defensive stance. "So you know who I am little girl?". He asked smiling as naruto quickly grabbed sasuke, letting his arm around his neck. "Yes I know about you". She said annoyed. "What are you doing here?". She asked as she had already guessed that he would already decline it. "Foolish little girl". He said laughing madly. "Naruto on my signal go!". Umi said as she started to make a couple of hand signs really quick. Then she went with her thumb over the handle of her sword as all kind of script started to appear. "NOW!". She yelled and struck her sword in the ground. Suddenly a big loud bang was heard as there was a wall of lighting for a second. In that time, orochimaru was blinded and Team 7 could get away safely.

**~S~**

Somewhat further they had stopped. "Who was that?". Asked naruto as he set sasuke on the ground. "A SS rank nin". Umi said annoyed. "He was a konoha nin and was labeled one of the sannin". She said as naruto looked at her, not knowing what the Sannin were. Umi sighed and shook her head. "too long to explain naruto". She said and sat down.

"We are about 3 miles away from the tower". She said and started to think. "I guess if we are closer that there will be traps". She looked at sasuke who was still in pain. "Alright! Naruto carry Sasuke". She said as sasuke grunted again. "don't be such a baby". Umi said smiling.

"u-umi?". Naruto said suddenly with fear in his voice. He pointed at her hand as blood was streaming out of it. "It is nothing". Umi said revealing little wound in her arm. "the jutsu I just did with my sword is the cause". She said casually as naruto picked up sasuke. "Now let's just go". She said and started to race down the trees as fast as they could.

**~S~**

Eventual they finally managed to get in. there were guards as they needed to show their scrolls. Once that was over the walked to a room. They were second there, the first was the Suna team. They said nothing and so did team 7.

Umi sat down on the ground. "wake me when round 3 begins". She said and fell asleep in a room with a psychopath.

**A/N: **_**Yo! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and like usual R&amp;R! Panda out!**_


	5. Chunin fights and betreyal of a friend?

**A/N: **_**Hello I am back again! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I have a long break now and in my 2 weeks of freedom I will keep on making chapters! Yay! So be a good panda-lover and read! :3**_

**~S~**

"Umi wake up". Said naruto as she slowly opened her eyes but only to be greeted by the grey ceiling of the empty room. "How long till it is finished?". Asked umi as she didn't looked up to naruto, only staring at the ceiling. "5 minutes". He said smiling as she looked at the counter on the wall. She sat up and heard the annoying cringles of plastic. She looked back and saw choji eating his chips next to her. "Good morning". He said smiling. "So your team have came to the finish?". She asked and he nodded.

She sat up and looked around the empty room. It wasn't much, grey walls with a lot of cracks in it. A couple of chairs, some of them almost broken and 2 couches. On one she laid and on the other sat Gaara. It seemed that he had claimed it for himself as even his team mates wouldn't sit next to him.

She rubbed her tired eyes and saw choji's team mates. Shikamaru sat against the leaning of the couch, day dreaming like usual while sometimes talking to choji. Ino sat near them with a brush as she was doing her hair.

She looked at another corner as Hinata sat there with her team mates. Hinata looked nervously around her and mainly towards the suna team. As hinata's eyes spotted Umi's she smiled but didn't go away towards here only simply waved shyly and so did umi.

Then at a table there were the guys from the sound village. They had weird clothes on that resembles a snake pattern. She didn't mind them to much as she didn't think they were interesting. She looked back at naruto. "Hey were is Sasuke?". She asked and looked around as naruto pointed behind the couch as he was reading a book. "Oh hi sasuke". She said smiling as she patted his hair for fun. The only responds she got was a growl.

"attention participants!". Someone yelled as umi looked back and saw the counter on all zeros. "I will lead you to your next test so please follow and do not get lost!". He said and waited for everyone to get to him and then quickly walked towards their destination. Umi looked at the boring walls. Everything was grey and sad.

They finally stopped at a big green door as the instructor opened it and walked in. Umi looked and saw all of the teacher standing there. Kakashi gave a eye smiles towards their direction. She looked and saw Ibiki and Anko standing with another instructor. Then in the middle of everyone stood the hokage in his robes and with his hat on.

They all stood in lines, team captains on front. "Hello participants". The new instructor said and coughed and walked in front. "I am Hayate gekko". He said and coughed again as umi started to get annoyed at it.

"because there are too many genin this will be the preliminary rounds!". He said as umi sighed at his coughs. "Now I give the word to the hokage". He said and walked back as the hokage walked forward. "You will fight today and may the best win and advance". He said and smiled at umi as all the genin walked to their teacher on the sidelines.

"yo kaka-sensei!". Said umi as she leaned over to railings next to kakashi. "Good to see that you are still alive". He said jokingly as the other 2 genin stood next to them. "Of course we are alive you dummy". She said and glared at him as he only sweet dropped.

"everyone attention!". Yelled Hayate as everyone looked his way and saw a big moniter behind him. "We are randomly selection the 2 who have to fight!". He said and pushed a button as you saw all kinds of effects on the screen. "First! Dosu of the hidden sound!". He yelled as a picture of him came on the screen. "what where did they get those pictures?". Asked umi as she recognized the grey walls. "I don't know". Kakashi said as they looked back. "Sasuke uchiha of the hidden leaf!". He yelled as they all looked at sasuke. "You go girl!". Said umi smiling as sasuke only sighed at her remark and jumped onto the ground below them.

Once the fighting begun umi turned seriously towards kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei". She said to let him notice her. "Do something for me". She said as he nodded. "Active your sharingan and look at sasuke". She said as lifted his sharingan and looked at sasuke. "what is that?". He said as he saw the curse mark. "The mark of the man named Orochimaru". She said. "We encountered him in the forest and he had beaten sasuke". She said and looked at anko and motioned her to come. "what's up?". She said happily as umi started to explain.

"I will give the information to the hokage". She said calm but umi could feel the anger rising up in her as she quickly poofed to the hokage to rely the message. Umi looked back to the fight and saw sasuke in pain but he hid it good.

"GO SASUKE!". Naruto yelled not even noticing that Umi had explained everything in front of his nose. "Naruto you are only distracting him". She said as she looked at sasuke. He had his opponent in the air and slipped behind him. "What is he doing?". She thought as he made a couple of moves and in a instance his opponent flew downwards in a high speed. "Winner sasuke!". Hayate yelled as sasuke came back. "Nice win sasuke". Umi said smiling as kakashi grabbed sasuke. "come". He said and walked away with sasuke confused but obeying.

"Second fight!". Hayate yelled as the monitor came back and was already shaking the pictures around. "first Zaku from the hidden sound!". He yelled as a picture of him was on the monitor. The last one came. "Umi from the hidden leaf". She looked at the picture of her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!". She yelled as on the picture she was sleeping. "We couldn't wake you up". Hayate said and coughed. "sorry". He said with no shame in his voice.

Umi sighed and jumped down. "Annoying". She mumbled with a few curses afterwards. She stood in front of Zaku who was smiling. "You should drop out little girl". He said mocking her. "Shut up pig". She said annoyed as hayate lowered his arm and she instantly jumped back. "dragon soul". She said as her eyes turned white again. "Oh scary". Zaku said sarcastically as he saw the white eyes.

"Behold my power". He said and shot a burst of air towards umi as she dodged. She looked back at the impact and smiled. "Cute". She said smirking as Zaku only clicked his tongue. Umi walked around as he shot another burst of air towards her. This time she didn't dodge it. her left arm was hit and flew off. "UMI!". Naruto yelled as everyone looked in horror. "so cute". She said as there was no blood. "I have won this fight!". She said and her arm that was laying on the ground dispersed into smoke and easily reattached to her arm.

"_Shit that cost me a lot of energy!". _She thought as she got tired. "h-how? W-what?". Zaku said as everyone looked in amazement to her. "How? Simple". She said and in a instance she stood in front of him. "Don't mock the white eyes". She said and kneed him in his guts letting him fall over. "What? Also simple". She said and her arm became smoke again and went over one of his arms. "Smoke". She said and broke one of his arms. His screams echoed around the hall. "Give up or your other will be broken again". She said as he started to cry in pain. "I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!". He yelled in pain as the smoke retreated and so did her white eyes as she walked away back to naruto.

"_he _will take revenge". Zaku said smiling as umi knew who he meant. "Do you think he will come for a pawn like you?". She asked and let it sink into him as she walked back to naruto. Zaku was carried off by the medics. "WINNER UMI!". Hayate yelled as everyone from the rookie 9 watched in disbelieve. The lowest of their class was the most powerful of them. Of course hinata and naruto already knew it.

As the new round began she sat against the wall. The reattachment drained a lot of energy from her. She could only to the technique if she had her smoke already on what she did behind her back with a finger. "Naru-chan wake me up when panda-chan fights". She said and fell asleep.

**~S~**

"umi it has started". Said naruto as he poked her cheek. "Huh". She said waking up slowly. "Oh panda-chan?". She asked as he nodded. She stood up slowly and walked to the railing and looking at the fight that had just started.

She looked at his opponent. "Rock lee?". She said and smiled. She wanted to know how he fought against the ruthless sand. They started to fight as Lee couldn't get a single hit as I was blocked by sand. "Coward". Umi clicked her tongue as gaara only stood there doing nothing.

Umi started to think of countless strategies to defeat gaara. She knew that she would have to fight him maybe. Suddenly lee dropped his weights off his legs and was faster than umi could see. "So fast!". She said and try to spot him.

She saw multiple sand forms breaking around gaara as lee was hitting and kicking at max speed. "This fight won't last long". Umi said as suddenly gaara was hit for the first time. She heard gasps and looked at his team mates who were looking in horror.

After the kick gaara went attack. "or not". Umi said as she lee's foot was grabbed and was hit hard on the ground. He yelled in pain as umi saw what happened. "Oh no". she said as she saw lee's feet being crushed only to be saved by Maito Guy.

"Winner gaara!". Hayate yelled as lee was carried off to the hospital by guy in speed. "Shield of sand?". Umi thought and sat back down. "Tell me when this is over naru". She said and started to sleep again.

**~S~**

Later she was awoken by kakashi. "wakey wakey sleepyhead~". He teased as he only got a growl. "did it end already?". She said and stood up and looked at the monitor again. "Yes they are now going to tell us who will fight who in the finals". He said. Umi looked around and saw that half were away only the winners stayed. She saw no Hinata nor TenTen which she hoped to see in the finals.

She looked as she didn't see her name yet. "and last but not least!". Both picture of Gaara and Umi came. "I need to fight him?". Umi asked and looked at the boy who was smiling at her, not a friendly smile but one a psychopath. "How fun". She said and smiled back. They were escorted out of the tower and forest.

"So we have a month to prepare and train huh?". Said umi smiling as she thought about asking kakashi. She knew that he knew a couple of lightning moves which she would want to defeat Gaara. "I am going to ask Kakashi-sensei!". Said Naruto as he bolted away towards their teacher. "No fair!". Umi yelled and summoned shi, she grabbed his horn and flew straight past naruto. "Good luck finding a teacher!". Said umi smiling.

Both of them raced towards the hospital. Umi flew with high speed above the citizen while naruto took the roofs. "Fast for a genin!". Said umi as she threw a kunai in front of his feet making him stumble over. "NOT YET!". Naruto said as he it was a clone and he latched onto shi's tail.

"Get of shi!". Umi yelled while kicking naruto in his face. "No!". he yelled and bit her foot. "Did you just bit my foot!?". Umi yelled in pain as naruto spitted. "nasty". He said as he got another foot against his face.

"sorry umi-chan! Need to go!". Shi said and poofed away. Both of the genin looked down and sighed. "Idiot". Umi said and both fell down on the ground. Instantly they recovered and ran towards the hospital which was now in sight. "Sorry umi!". Naruto yelled and made a clone which grabbed umi letting her fall. "COME BACK HERE UZUMAKI!". Roared umi with a little chakra enhancement from the kyuubi to make her yell hard.

She finally managed to get the clone of her and she saw that naruto was already away into the hospital. "Shit shit shit!". She said annoyed as she got a idea. "I just need to guess". She said and turned her back to the hospital. Luckily it was evening and nobody seen her and naruto. "After this I will fall asleep". She said and focused chakra in her arm. "Lightning release! Shockwave blast!". She yelled and hit the air towards the ground. Nothing happened first but then suddenly a explosion came and she was fired off into the direction of the hospital.

She busted into the a window of a room and quickly stopped. At the same time the door opened and Naruto stood there and at the same time both of them said. "KAKASHI-SENSEI TRAIN ME THIS MONTH!". They yelled out of breath as both kakashi and sasuke watched with surprise. Number 1 surprisde was the sudden window exploding and the second both of their teammates had asked to train with the same sentence.

"Naruto". Umi growled as naruto chickened out a little. "Sorry! I have promised sasuke". Kakashi said smiling. "Are you kidd..". said umi and fell to the floor. "umi!". Kakashi yelled as she suddenly began to snore. Everyone sighed as the nurses came rushing in. after everything was cleared up kakashi brought umi home over his shoulder, betting that he wouldn't see her for days as she slept.

**~S~**

And kakashi was right. 3 days later she had awoken out of her bed. The pain had finally kicked in from all the things she had done the days after. "I feel like shit". She said and rubbed her tired eyes. She walked to the door and was surprised to see mail laying on the floor. "Who?". She asked as there were 4 of them in total. The white one looks the most important one". She said and sat on her couch with a bowl of cereal. "_From the hokage"_. Was written as there was also something written out with black marker which Umi could just barely read. "**AND ANKO"**. Umi smiled and opened it.

"_Good afternoon, we send this letter to inform you when and where you need to be for the chunin exam. As you already have heard it will start in a month time. You will be judged not only if you win but also how you win. 3__rd__ hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. _**AND ANKO DON'T FORGET ANKO!**". The last part was also marked out.

Umi smiled at the note and placed it on the shelve and remembering the date and place. She moved onto the next one which was orange. "Naruto". She said and opened it.

"_Yo umi! I hope you aren't mad from our race. I apologize if I hurt you and please do not kill me in my sleep I have a family to take care of and a wife and I need to eat ramen….."._ The pleading card went on on forever with lies filled why he shouldn't be killed.

She put the card next to the card of the hokage. This was the first time she had received cards and she didn't want to throw them out yet. Then she had 2 more. "Purple or black?". She thought and looked at the 2. "Purple it is!". She said smiling and carefully opened it.

"_Dear umi-san. I heard what happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay and congratulate you on your victory. Unfortunate I didn't win against my opponent, neji. I will be in the audience when you fight!"_. Umi smiled at the card as she put it on the shelve again. "She is too nice for her own good". Umi said as she knew hinata would get in trouble for the card.

"The only remains the black card". She said and picked it up. "Wonder from who". She said and opened it. there was a card inside and it read.

"_Umi! I am sorry for not training you but I have secured a trainer for you. Sasuke and me are doing good up here in the mountains! See you soon! Kakashi and sasuke"_. It read as there was a picture included. They were high up in a mountain. She could not identify where it was. She saw kakashi with his eye smile towards the camera and a sulking Sasuke covered in bandages.

"poor kakashi". Umi said and placed it on the shelve. She quickly dressed and grabbed her sword. "Time for training". She said and smiled. She kicked open her door and to her surprise someone stood there. He had short black hair, a piercing in his nose and he stood tall. "uhm hello?". She asked as the man looked at her. "a-a girl?". He yelled and jumped backwards. "kakashi-sensei hadn't told me you were a girl!". He said blushing. "Uhm who are you?". She asked as the man looked at her in shame. "I am sorry for peeking!". He yelled as umi hadn't remembering showering or anything since she had slept. "what do you mean?". She asked as he only covered his eyes. "i-I looked at you a second ago when you opened the door!". He yelled. "And? I wear clothes". She said and sighed.

"Let me guess you are my trainer?". He nodded slowly. "Become a man and train me!". She said as he nodded. "Yes sorry follow me!". He said and walked to the training ground stiff not looking back at umi.

Once there he gave her a leave. "F-focus chakra". He said and blushed. "I already done this". Umi said and instantly put her chakra in it and letting it crumble and soak. "bloodline". She said smiling as he was impressed. "o-okay w-water walking". He said quickly as umi shook her head. "Done it". she said annoyed. "j-just do it for a hour!". He said and marched away. Once he was away umi too walked away. "Time for Ahry then". She said and walked to her usual training spot.

**~S~**

"yo ahry-chan!". Said umi as she sat at the lake. "_Umi-san I already guessed you would come"_. She said smiling as Umi nodded. "You know me to well!". She said and laughed. "The chunin finals are coming and I need to get stronger in a month time". She said and looked at ahry. "_Sorry but I do not have any techniques for you to master"_. She said and bowed her head in shame. "Alright it is okay". Umi said and stood up.

"Can you grab some scrolls and ink for me Ahry from the dragon village?". Umi asked as ahry nodded and poofed away. Umi sat down as suddenly a lot of scrolls dropped with some ink. "Thanks!". Umi said as Ahry poofed up again. "_What are you going to do?"_. she asked curious. "I am going to make a technique and master it in the month". She said smiling as Ahry only laughed. "_Don't be crazy! Not even you can do it"_. she said and looked at umi who was already writing down some things. "_I best be on my way then"_. Ahry said and poofed away as umi only nodded.

"Speed! I need speed!". She said as she thought about the fight from Lee and Gaara. "but how?". She asked herself and started to think. Her arm was still sore from her technique she had used to get into the hospital and she had trouble writing.

"Uhm this could work". She said and stood up. "Or it will backfire". She said and stood on a spot. "Focus lightning into your feet". She thought as suddenly her legs were embraced by lightning. "it works!". She said as she lost focus and it exploded. She flew into the lake and smiled. She came back and noticed her legs had bruises on it. "Let's hope I will master it!". she said and started to do it over and over again.

**~S~**

It was the day before the final exam. Umi sat the lake, crossed legged. "I haven't spoken to kyu-chan lately". She said and smiled. "Time to pay a visit!". She said smiling and started to focus. She heard a movement behind her. "How nice of you to join me _ichi"_. She said as behind her was Gaara.

"Aren't you going to give me flowers and propose your love to me?". She said teasing as she still had her eyes closed. She heard the cringles of the sand going around her. "Shut it". he said and the sand grabbed Umi. "Sand release : Burial!". He said and he suffocated Umi.

Blood came out the open holes as he only looked disappointed. "I hoped for a fight". He said and turned his back and walked away as suddenly he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. "the moment you stepped here you already lost". She said as she had her sword at his neck. "How!". He yelled and tried to smack her with sand which she easily dodged.

"easy". She said as she looked at the blood. "Ketchup and clone". She said smirking. "Did you really think that I would be killed so easily?". She asked smiling as she sat down again. "Prepare for tomorrow". She said and looked back one final time. "Because you will have it hard". She said and smiled as he only glared and walked away, humiliated by a girl.

**~S~**

"what is that kid's problem?". Umi asked herself and smiled. "Oh yeah kyu-chan!". She said and closed her eyes and easily fell into her mindscape and walked the familiar path towards the bored kyuubi. "Yo!". She said happily as he noticed her.

"**Hello, whadya want?". **He asked as he played with some grass from his cell. "Nothing only came to check in with my big furry friend". Umi said smiling as she sat down. **"Don't you need to train for tomorrow?". **He asked and looked at her. "I have trained for a whole MONTH!". She said annoyed as she hadn't even gone to the village yet.

"I am going to fight your little brothers jinchuuriki!". Umi said smiling. **"ichibi? That runt is nothing compared to me!"**. Said the kyuubi annoyed. "So It will be easy then?". She asked smiling as he sighed and shook his head. **"I don't like to admit it but he is strong". **Kyuubi rested his head on one of his paws. **"He is sneaky and will do every filthy trick there is to win". **Kyuubi said and clicked his tongue.

"then even you can't beat him?". Umi said teasing as he glared at her. **"tails! I have more!"**. He growled and showed them proudly. "Just kidding!". Umi said smiling and sat down. "But he will be a strong opponent". Umi said and laid down in the grass. "I don't think I can beat him, I only won because I knew he was there and caught him in surprise but with the exam it will be hard". Umi said and shook her head.

"**I can lend you my power"**. Kyuubi said. **"I want that runt to be defeated so he know his place under me!". **He growled madly. "I see that you aren't the best brothers". Umi said and laughed. **"I can only give you 40% of my power but that won't be enough". **He said and thought. "Why not?". Umi asked him. **"Did you see those black markings? Those are from no sleep"**. He said as umi nodded. **"There are in constant battle of the body unlike us"**. He explained.

"So for example if he were to sleep he would go on a murderous rampage?". Kyuubi nodded and umi sat on the grass thinking. **"This is my suggestion umi".** Kyuubi said seriously as he used her name. **"Free me and we can synch"**. Kyuubi said and looked serious. "Free you? The last time you wrecked Konoha!". She said not believing what he just suggested.

"**I know but that wasn't my fault! It was the fault of those eyes"**. He said and shook the image out of his mind. **"nevermind that but I do not escape! If I do you will die!".** He said and stared directly towards umi and now standing. **"and I made myself quite comfortable in my new cell". **He said smirking.

"well, maybe". She said and started to think. Kyuubi sounded serious and she knew him well from all the years they had spent together. "Okay! But no funny things or else!". She said and climbed up the wall towards the seal. "So complicated". She said inspecting the thing.

She reached her hand towards it as there was a glance in the eyes of the kyuubi. "Here goes nothing!". She said and grabbed the seal with her hand as the kyuubi smirked. **"Go on"**. He said encouraging towards her as suddenly before she could rip it of a hand stopped her.

She looked as she only saw his blond hair. "Naruto?". She asked as suddenly the kyuubi growled. **"YOU DAMNED FOURTH! I WAS FINALLY FREE!". **He yelled as umi was still in shock. "Let us go to a quieter spot shall we?". His voice was warm and soft as she heard the kyuubi yelling insults towards the man.

Suddenly umi was teleported it seemed. She couldn't hear the kyuubi anymore and looked around the space. "What?". She asked herself as she looked back at the man behind her. He looked like naruto but older. His hair was messier and had the same, deep blue eyes. "naruto?". She asked as he wore the standard green leaf outfit but with a cape. "You know him?". He asked smiling.

"W-who are you?". She asked as she sat down. "Guess". He said and pointed at his headband. "No it can't be!". Umi said as the man smiled. "You are naruto from the future!". She said as the man sweat dropped. "Another hint". He said and turned his back to her and pointed at his cape. "fourth hokage? That means you are his dad!". He finally nodded and smiled.

"Yes I am, how is he?". He asked as umi smiled. "good probably". She said as the fourth looked at her. "Probably?". He asked as she smiled. "We are both in the chunin exam finals and I have been training in the forest and not even once come back to the village". She said smiling.

"Oh! Who is your sensei?". He asked as umi as she only covered her eye. "Kakashi". The fourth instantly smiled. "He is your sensei? He was my student!". He said laughing. "Is he still reading his book?". He asked as she nodded.

"But what is your name?". the fourth asked as umi smiled. "Umi!". She said and put up a peace sign with her fingers. "Minato, pleasure to meet you". He said and smiled at her introduction.

"Uhm thank you for stopping me". Umi said and smiled sheepily. "No problem that is why I sealed a little bit of myself into the seal". He said smiling. "He is a cunning one that is for sure". Umi smiled and started think about why the kyuubi had tricked her.

"Who is the new hokage?". He asked umi. "The 3rd had retaking the spot". He said as minato nodded. "And the village? Is it okay?". He asked to be sure. "Yes everything is fine with it don't worry". She said and smiled.

After some question about the village minato looked at her curious. "And who do you need to fight in the exam?". He asked curiously. "Gaara of the sand, Jinchuuriki of the ichibi". She said as minato smiled. "And do you know how to beat him?". He asked as umi nodded half heartedly. "Kinda, he uses sand but I need to be fast! He uses sand for a shield". She said annoyed.

Minato smiled as he jingled 3 kunais in front of her. Not the normal one but different shaped with markings on it. "These are my special kunais". He said and and gave them to her. "You can teleport but you can only use them once". He said as she gladly accepted it. He put his finger on her forehead and made a couple of hand signs with his free hand as suddenly umi knew how to use teleporting kunais correctly.

"You can have them on one condition!". He said as umi listened. "Show them to the audience when you use them in the exam". He said smiling as she quickly nodded. "Thank you minato-sama!". She said and smiled.

"well I need to go now my limit has just passed for staying here". He said and stood up. "Really?". She asked and stood up. "Yes a whole day has passed in your world". He said as umi's eyes widened. "THE EXAM!". She yelled starting to stress. "Wait is it now?!". Minato asked as he also started to stress. "Bye bye!". Said quickly and broke the jutsu and she was now back in the normal world.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!". She yelled and quickly made a handsign and bit her thumb. "Please! Bring me to the stadium!". She yelled to shi as he nodded and raced towards it.

**~S~**

"And Umi only has a minute left to be here or else she will be disqualified!". The examiner yelled as everyone booed, wanting to see a fight. Gaara was looking bored and disappointed that umi hadn't come.

Suddenly a fell down causing a heavy explosion. "I am here". Umi said as the smoke cleared and she stood there, bruises, some minor scratches and a lot more injuries. "Am I on time?". She asked as the examiner nodded unbelievable that she came out of the air. "uhm yes lets begin!". He yelled and jumped away to a safe spot.

"ready panda-chan?". Umi teased as she heard the idiotic yells from naruto but she didn't paid any attention to it. Gaara only glared at her as she jumped away. "First thing! Advantage". She said smiling as she threw some shuriken which were easily blocked by the sand.

"Water release! Lotus pond!". She yelled and made hand signs and punched the ground as suddenly the whole arena was underwater. "Some water?". Gaara asked smiling. Umi smiled and threw a kunai towards his feet. Normally his sand would have blocked it but the water made it soft and easily penetrable. "Shit!". Gaara yelled and escaped the kunai.

He jumped away far where her kunai couldn't reached. "So smart going out of the range". Umi said teasingly. She grabbed her sword and placed in it the ground and jumped on the handle. "Ever heard of lightning?". Umi asked smirking as her sword engulfed in lightning and so did the water and sending a shock to Gaara.

He saw the lightning come his way as he quickly jumped in the air and floated with some sand. As he was too busy floating he didn't notice umi above him. "Surprise!". She said smiling as she tried to kick gaara but failed as she was slapped away with sand towards the edge of the arena and crashing into the cement wall.

Blood spat out of her mouth as she laid in the wall. "You runt". Umi said and jumped out. She wiped away the blood and wiped it off to her pants. "Oi! Is it against the rules to use summons?". She asked looking at the examiner. "Yes it is against the rules!". He said as she clicked her tongue. "then I just have to use make shift dragons". She said and made hand signs again. "Water release! Dragon burst!". She yelled as a water dragon came out of the pond and hit gaara. It went into the air and dispersed. Umi quickly made a couple of hand signs. "Water release! Dragon missiles!". She yelled as tiny water dragons came out of the pond with high speed hitting gaara.

He yelled out in pain as he fell down, he was caught by his sand. He couldn't use his sand as it would just go through it. "Had enough?". Umi asked smirking as he only glared at her. "My turn". He said as out of his gourd came sand spikes and started going her way. "scary". She said as all of those came crashing down making a big smoke cloud. There was a smoke trail as gaara looked at that direction as he knew that umi jumped that way. But unfortunate for him she came at his unguarded part, kicking him in the face and sending him flying. The pond was dispersed as umi stood there. Lightning on both legs and arms.

"Like my new jutsu?". Umi asked as gaara managed to get himself together. "Once I realized that I needed speed to defeat you I made this". She said and was in a flash away. A couple of second past as umi came from under gaara's sand floating and punched him in the throat sending him flying.

The crowd started to go crazy at the fight. Gaara went higher in the air where umi couldn't get to him. "Trying and escape?". Umi asked smiling as she went into her pouch and got the kunai from Minato. "This is my trump card". She said and held it in the air. Spikes of sand came down towards her but she paid no attention to them. "thank you minato-san". Umi said softly.

**~S~**

"No that is impossible!". Said kakashi as he grabbed the railing and looked at the kunai. "What is it kakashi-sensei?". Asked naruto as he stood next to him. Kakashi paid no attention to him as he uncovered his sharingan and looked at it better. "but how". He said and covered his sharingan back up. He saw umi smiling at him. "I need to go". Kakashi said and poofed away to the hokage.

"hokage-sama!". He said and kneeled before him. "I know kakashi". He said as the kazekage looked at them. "Is something wrong?". He asked as the hokage only shook his head. "Private matters". He said as the kazekage nodded. Not wanting to intrude into matters that aren't concerned for him.

**~S~**

Umi smiled and threw the kunai through the barrage of spikes. It went over gaara as he paid no attention to it, which was a mistake. "Look up I would say". Umi said and flashed away with a white flash that only was there and quickly faded away.

Everyone looked stunned as suddenly she was above Gaara. The kunai in her hand as she was teleported there, the markings had disappeared. "Lightning release! Descending dragon kick!". She yelled as she made a back flip in the air towards gaara and brought her leg down with the speed of a lightning bolt hit his face.

There was a loud crack as gaara was hit down. Suddenly a dragon made of lightning came and blasted into gaara as he hit the ground. Umi landed again near the crater that was formed where gaara laid. "I have won _ichi"_. She said and walked away from it.

Suddenly she felt a murderous aura and looked back and saw a ball made of sand. "You have already lost". Umi said and made hand signs. "Water release! Water gun!". She said and a bullet of water came out of her mouth hitting the sand. There was a hole and she saw _it. _

"Ichibi". She said and looked around. "EVERYONE GET AWAY!". She yelled as she saw the ichibi bursting out of the defensive ball. Everyone yelled in horror as they saw a half transformed monster. "I need to finish him quickly". She said and got out her sword as it jumped towards umi.

She didn't spare a second as she jumped underneath the monster and cute a part of the monster side. It screamed in horror, both gaara's voice and that of the monster. "Oi! Is this allowed?". She yelled towards the instructor as he only stood there in horror.

The half transformed gaara looked at Umi and jumped out of the arena. "I won old man!". Umi yelled towards the hokage. "I handle Gaara!". She yelled and jumped out of the arena as suddenly feathers came down and bringing everyone to sleep in the arena except for a few.

**~S~**

Umi had chased down Gaara to the forest as he waited there on her. He had gained some conscious. "I am going to kill". He said as he had one hand on his eye from the pain. "Gaara get your senses back!". umi yelled annoyed at the fact that he had almost brought the villagers in danger.

"If you don't control yourself I need to kill you!". Umi said as she brought out her sword. "_kill"_. He said sharp as a sword of a sand came crashing down towards umi which she barely escaped. "Runt". She said annoyed and threw a explosive kunai which was blocked by the monster arm of him.

"Nothing is reaching him it seems". She said annoyed as he only looked with murder in his eyes towards her. "Gaara!". Someone yelled as umi looked where It came and one of his team mates came. "Get your senses back! It wasn't time!". She yelled as it was Temari. Her cries did not help as the monster arm extended and hit her against a tree. "Oi! Are you okay!". Umi yelled. She stood next to you as she was barely conscious. "p-please do not k-kill him". She said and fell unconscious as umi laid her to a tree. "Can't promise anything". She said with anger rising up in her.

"You even harm your friends?". Umi said softly but sharp. "you disgust me". She said and jumped away with speed. She ran through the trees. "DO NOT MESS WITH ME!". She yelled angry as she stopped at a tree and jumped off, the tree exploding from the jump of her.

"LIGHTING RELEASE! FULL BODY!". She yelled as her whole body was engulfed in lightning. She had done it once when training and it almost cost her, her life so she promised do not do it again. She was in front of gaara and hit him in his stomach and blew him away through the trees.

She dispersed the technique and she was exhausted. Not only that but her body only had burned flesh on it. She said nothing as she walked towards where gaara was. "Oi are you still alive?". She asked as suddenly he was engulfed in sand and became bigger. "ichibi!". She said and jumped away as far as she could. She ran back to where Temari was.

As she came there she saw Shikamaru, sasuke and sakura on the spot. "What are you doing here!?". She asked out of breath. "Umi? Same could be said for you". Shikamaru said as they heard the a big growl. "That is why I am here". She said as a big raccoon came from the forest and up in the sky.

"G-gaara". Temari said as she spat blood. "He will s-soon fall asleep a-and can't control it anymore". She said as umi put her sword back in the sheathe. "You three take the girl away as far as you can". She said and closed her eyes.

She stood at the mind scape again in front of the cage of the kyuubi. **"didn't expect you here"**. He said grinning. "Shut it". umi said annoyed. "Lend me your power for now we will talk after I defeated the ichibi". She said not sparing kyuubi a moment to talk. **"And why should i?"**. he said smirking. "if not!". She said as the mindscape changed. Kyuubi's body changed into when he was younger as a kid. **"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**. he asked madly as she did not respond as suddenly 8 other tailed beasts stood around him. "This is my mindscape I can create everything I want and also do everything I want with you". She said annoyed as kyuubi started to feel uncomfortable by the eyes watching him.

"Lend me some power and I stop this". She said as he only clicked his tongue. **"Alright you win"**. He said as the mindscape turned back to normal and umi went back into the normal world.

**~S~**

"**That brat is really angry with me"**. Kyuubi said as he leaned his head on his paws. **"I am really stupid"**. He said and hit himself in the head. He looked at the bamboo forest Umi had created. **"I want to help her but I also want to be free! Why did I choose to be free again?"**. He asked himself as Umi wouldn't talk to him anymore.

She did not hate her. She was always nice for him and still he betrayed her. For what? Freedom to be captured again and sealed into some other kid? He hated that he didn't think it through. **"The only thing I can do now is give my power".** He said annoyed as he started to pour chakra out.

**~S~**

Umi was engulfed in red chakra as the 4 ninjas behind her looked in horror. "u-umi is that..". sasuke asked as she nodded. 2 tails came out of her. "Yes sasuke". She said and bit her thumb. "Go far away from here". She said and made hand signs and summoned ahry. "Yo! Change into your big form!". She said as ahry nodded.

Ahry always used a special jutsu to make herself smaller otherwise people would notice her. _"The big raccoon is our enemy I guess"_. She said as umi stood on her head and started to become as big as the kyuubi. "Yes and do not cause to much destruction". Umi said as ahry nodded and flew towards the big raccoon.

Umi stood on her head with balance, arms crossed and glaring at the raccoon. She looked at gaara as he was fused on the head of the Ichibi. "Oi gaara you better not sleep!". Umi yelled angry as Ahry bit the ichibi in the shoulder. His cries could make you tear of your ears but umi paid no interest in the cries.

Gaara said nothing as he closed his eyes. "GAARA!". Umi yelled as the beast got full control about the body. The ichibi roared loudly as he finally got his body back. "Ahry restrain him!". Umi yelled as ahry went around the body and restraint the Ichibi with her body.

Umi jumped on the head of the Ichibi where gaara was. "Wake up!". Umi said and hit gaara on the head. "huh". he said as he opened his eyes. "Stop this!". Umi said and grabbed his shirt that was poking out of the piece where gaara had fused. She pulled him out as the ichibi dissolved into nothing. Both gaara and umi fell down to the ground and hitting it.

They both stood up as gaara's gourd was broked. Umi walked towards him, bones had broken, everything hurt and the same could be said about gaara. He stood there knowing that he lost for the first time in his life.

"I'm sorry". Umi suddenly said and hugged Gaara. He looked with wide eyes what happened. "You must have been hated and shunned to become such a monster". Umi said and hugged him tighter. Gaara only stood there in shock. For the first time someone had hugged him, not to kill him or anything.

"I too am a jinchuuriki but I stayed sane because of the little group of friends who loved me". She said and smiled. "Now you have a friend to". Umi said as a tear escaped from gaara's eye. "Friend". He said and didn't resist the hug anymore and started to cry silently.

After a couple of minutes the 4 four ninjas came towards them. What they saw was beyond their expectations. "g-gaara". Temari said softly not believing that her brother was crying. "shikamaru tell everyone that the gaara has been calmed". Umi said calm as she let go of the hug and walked away leaving a shocked gaara standing.

Not a couple of steps away umi fell to the ground. Chakra exhausted and much more as she fell unconsciously. "Troublesome". Shikamaru said as he lifted her up and gave her to Sasuke. "Bring her to the hospital". He said and started to sprint through the trees.

**~S~**

2 days later umi awoke from her slumber. Like usual she laid inside of a white room. She looked around and noticed the wall that was drawn on. This was the exact same room where she laid in when she was attacked by the mob of people. "Again huh?". she said smiling as a lot of her wounds had already healed thanks to the kyuubi inside of her.

"I should talk to him but not now". She said and stepped out of her bed and walked to the window. She heard the door open and saw kakashi standing there. "You are awake". He said and sat down on a chair near her bed.

"Yo! How is the village?". She asked as she sat down on her bed. "The sound village and sand village had attacked us". He said as umi eyes widened. "Sand? Why them?". She asked as kakashi looked down. "The kazekage was murdered and the one who was present was a fake". He said annoyed.

"Who was the fake?". She asked as she heard the rain on the window. The room was dead silent. "Orochimaru". He said as umi's eyes widened again. "What? Seriously?". She said and calmed down. "And? Is he captured?". She asked as he shook his head.

"No, the 3rd had fought him and sealed his arms so he can't use techniques anymore". He said as umi sighed in relief. "That is good". She said as kakashi seemed sadder than usual. "The 3rd has fallen". He said as umi looked at him with horror. "k-kakashi-sensei that isn't a funny joke". She said softly.

"Orochimaru had summoned the previous hokages with a resurrection technique". He said and looked at umi. "The 3rd had given his life using the grim reaper". He said as umi fell to the ground. "n-no". she said as memories of the 3rd came back in. "K-kakashi p-please say that you are j-joking". Umi said as she heard a soft no. Tears started to come down her eyes but no sound. The only sound there was in the room was that of rain against the window.

Eventually she stood up. "When is the ceremony?". She asked. "Today I hoped you had woken up". He said and pulled a black dress out. "I had brought you this". He said as she accepted it. "thank you". She said softly as she started to change as kakashi walked out of the room.

**~S~**

A hour later she stood in front of the grave where other shinobi graves where. A big picture of the hokage was behind the grave of him. Umi could hear konohamaru crying and others but she did not. Out of respect or something else she did it not.

After they had given their respects the graveyard slowly emptied. Umi went to her house as she instantly fell down on her bed. "I wonder what will happen now". She said softly as she fell asleep.

**~S~**

**A/N: **_**Hello! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! So if you liked it don't forget to R&amp;R like a good panda does! And see you next time!**_


	6. An old friend and a new threat?

**A/N**_**: Panda is back again! Not much to tell only that I am extremely sorry for being late . I hope you will enjoy it and see ya next time! And i am still looking for someone who can make art of umi for the cover of this.. so contact me if you can please :3 Now enjoy!**_

_**~S~**_

2 weeks had passed since the chunin exams and the passing of the 3rd hokage. They had rebuild the village after the attack had happened as luckily there wasn't too much damage done. Naruto had gone out of the village with one of the Sannin, jiraiya. They had brought back a new hokage. The new hokage was the 5th. Tsunade senju. The granddaughter of the first hokage and one of the sannin.

Umi laid in her bed as she hadn't had a chance to speak to her but she knew it would come soon. Kakashi hadn't spoken to her about the kunai from minato but she knew that it would come quick. Her wounds had also healed fast thanks to the kyuubi.

She hadn't spoken to him as she was still mad at him. How he betrayed her couldn't be forgiven in 2 week time. She wondered if he had just acted her whole life just for that moment to betray her. She didn't care anymore as she stood up from her bed and started to eat.

There was a sudden knock on her door as she walked towards it in her pyama's and opened it. Kakashi stood in front of the door reading his perverted book. "Yo! Kakashi-sensei is something the matter?" she asked him as he looked up from his book. "You are summoned by the 5th". He said and poofed away. "C'mon! I haven't even eaten anything." Umi said and sighed as she just had to eat while going there.

She quickly dressed in her normal outfit and walked out of her apartment. She bought a apple and ran across the roofs while eating as she saw the hokage building and jumped at the entrance. She walked in and ignored the glare from the receptionist.

She knocked on the door as she heard a voice say. "Open". She walked inside and saw a busty woman sitting at the desk of the hokage. She had blond hair in 2 pigtails and a dot on her forehead. "Goodmorning". Umi said and took a bite from her apple and looked around the room. She saw kakashi and asuma standing there with shikamaru.

"It is noon". The lady said sighing. "Umi this is the new hokage, Tsunade". He said as she made a little bow. "Pleasure meeting you, my name is Umi!". She said and looked up as she threw the apple away. The hokage nodded as she walked in next to kakashi.

"Can we go to business?". Shikamaru said bored as tsunade nodded. "Yes we can". She said and looked at the young ninjas in the room. "I have seen the video of your fights in the chunin exam". She said and stood up. "I have decided to make both of you chunin!". She said as umi smiled. Shikamaru only muttered something about it being troublesome.

"Here are your uniforms". Said tsunade as she grabbed to chunin jackets. Umi looked in disgust. "I am not wearing THAT!". She said and pointed towards it. Shikamaru only sighed and grabbed it. "You don't have to wear it only on events or as a jonin". She said and threw it on her.

She pouted and grabbed it. "I need to find sasuke so he can burn it". she muttered as tsunade only sighed. "Now umi we need to know something what happened in the fight with gaara". Tsunade said as she looked at her and showed the video of her throwing the kunai of minato.

"Where did you get that umi". Said kakashi as umi looked away. "Classified information". Umi said stubborn as everyone sighed. "That kunai was not a normal kunai". Tsunade said as she could still recognize it. "I may or may not have met the fourth". She said as kakashi gasped. "Where?!". He said and grabbed umi.

She sighed and sat on the chair. "Well it is hard to tell". She said and started to think of how to best explain it. "Troublesome". Shikamaru muttered as he sat down as well. "Shikamaru this is probably S-rank information". Said his teacher. He sighed and stood up. "He can hear it". umi said smiling. "he wouldn't tell secrets". Umi said as tsunade approved.

"well first of all I was training for the exams before the arena fight". She started. "Then I thought I would pay kyu-chan a visit". Shikamaru looked at her. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh yeah forgot to mention I am the kyuubi jinchuuriki". She said smiling as he only muttered bothersome girls or something like that.

Shikamaru wouldn't judge someone on that. He was one of the few people who were allowed to play with her. Why? She didn't know but the Nara's were lazy but they looked beyond the cover so they didn't mind if you had a town wrecking beast inside of you.

"We are friends for a long time and I needed his power so he said that if I removed the seal he would grant it". she said as everyone sighed. "But before that I was stopped, by a hand". She said and smiled. "the fourth had placed some chakra of his in the seal for this moment". She said and smiled. "He had stopped me and we started to talk". She said and smiled. "About what?". Kakashi asked. "About if you are still a perverted ninja". She said and giggled.

"but then I explained about the exam and he gave me the kunais which worked for me~". She said as she got her 2 kunais out. "Let me see". Kakashi said as he started to examine them. "they are real". he said and gave them back. "Yeah only a shame I can only use them once". She said sheepily as she put them back in her pouch.

"can you communicate with him?". Kakashi asked as umi shook her head. "it was a onetime thing". Umi said and sighed. "Anymore questions?". She asked as everyone shook their heads. "alright can I go home now?". She asked the hokage as she just shook her head. "I have a mission for you and shikamaru can leave". She said as umi smiled. "Finally!". She said smiling.

"what is the mission!?". Umi asked excitedly as tsunade only motioned her to sit down. Umi sat down and waited as Hinata and Sakura came into the office. "y-you wanted to see us h-hokage-sama?". Asked hinata as she was like usual fiddling with her fingers.

"yes I have a mission for the 3 of you". She said as umi looked at the girls. "Alright who will be our sensei?". Sakura asked as they always had a teacher with them on missions. "None you will go alone". She said as sakura gasped and umi smiled. "yes! Freedom!". Umi said smiling as she only got a glare from sakura.

"Alright I will be the leader then". Sakura said sighing as umi laughed out loud. "What?!". She said annoyed as umi calmed down. "The one with the higher rank is the leader right tsunade-chan?". Umi asked as tsunade only sighed and nodded. "Yes that is true". Umi smiled again. "Now tell us tsunade-chan who is a chunin here?". She again sighed and pointed at umi.

"No! she isn't!". sakura said not believing what she just heard. "Yes I am!". Umi said pouting as tsunade stood up. "SHUT UP!". She yelled and sat down taking a sip from her sake. Everyone instantly sat down not wanting to anger her anymore.

"Umi is the team leader because she is a chunin and that is why you won't have a sensei". She said as everyone nodded. "This is a pretty simple job if you use your smarts". She said and leaned over. "One of the towns near the border of the wind country has a problem". She started. "We don't know what happens but they say that there are bandits or something that kills their livestock and wildlife, ruin their crops and attack at night and even once made the sky turn black".

Umi nodded. "When do we leave?". Umi asked as tsunade stood up. "Now!". She said as umi smiled. "Gladly tsunade-chan". Umi said and walked out as she heard a yell. "IT IS HOKAGE-SAMA FOR YOU BRAT!". Umi smiled as she had again, annoyed a hokage.

**~S~**

Umi sat at the main gate, closed eyes as she was waiting for her team mates to come. She had already thought about the mission. It weren't bandits but ninjas that for sure. Missing nin probably. She thought and read through the binko book.

She came across a familiar face. "_Itachi uchiha, S-rank missing nin"_. Umi chuckled he was one of the most dangerous men in the world by now probably. "Hey!". She heard sakura say as she saw hinata walking behind her.

"finally". Umi muttered and stood up and waited for them to join her. "alright the plan is simple, You follow my lead". Umi said and walked out of the village with a angry sakura. "Just because you are a chunin doesn't mean you are smarter than me! Remember you were the class dumbo". Umi smirked at the comment. "That was just an act sakura-chan". Umi said smiling as they started to argue with hinata behind them sighing.

**~S~**

They were half way to the town. Umi and sakura had finally stopped arguing as they walked through the forest. "so what do you think the cause the evil doers are?". Umi asked as she looked back at the 2 girls.

"Missing nin?". Said sakura as umi nodded. "Probably maybe ghost or vampires~". Said umi teasingly as she started to make scary noises. "Of course they aren't ghost!". Sakura said annoyed at the immature umi.

"Yeah Yeah..". umi said smiling and started to walk again, not saying anything other than sometimes a tease.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed Umi and Hinata and pulling them into the bushes. "What?!". Umi yelled as Sakura covered Umi's mouth as she pointed at 2 men walking by, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

One of them looked like a shark and had a big sword on his back that was covered in bandages. "Hoshigaki kisame..". umi whispered, recognizing him from the bingo books. She looked at the second men next to kisame.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "No..". she whisper as suddenly his eyes had found hers. She knew that she could trust him but it wasn't certain from his friend that also looked at the hiding girls. "Fuck!". Umi said and this time grabbed Sakura and Hinata and jumped out of the bushes.

While she was in the air she grabbed a explosive kunai and threw it towards the missing nins. itachi had easily dodged the kunai. They landed and looked at the 2 men. Kisame had already his sword in his hands, thirsty for blood but was stopped by the hand of itachi. "Leave them to me..". he said and walked towards them.

"Don't look into the boy his eyes!". Umi yelled thinking of an escape. "Why?!". Sakura said as she stood in a defensive position. Umi looked back in annoyance. "Do you wanna die?!". Umi asked mad as Sakura shook her head. "Then do what I say!". Umi yelled.

As she looked back itachi was already in front of her. He looked down on her as he grabbed her by her neck and lifting her up in the air. She looked into his sharingan and instantly she was transferred to his illusionary world.

**~S~**

Once she opened her eyes it was dark. The moon was big but it wasn't the moon but a sharingan that was big. She looked around and saw itachi standing there. one hand out of his coat and looking at her.

"We meet once again..". he said and smiled softly. It was probably one of his rare smiles. "Yo!". Umi said as she walked closer. "I don't even want to know how you have become friends with sharky". Umi said smirking as Itachi only sighed.

"It is complicated to tell but we are out hunting". Itachi said as he looked at umi, a somewhat mature one. "For what?". Umi asked as she sat down on the ground looking around the world she was in. "The 9 tailed fox". He said smiling.

Umi looked up at him. "uhm..". she said nervously as he only smiled. "Don't worry.. we need to collect the other 7 beasts first before you". He said as she sighed. "That doesn't make me feel comfortable itachi-san". She said as he chuckled.

"Don't worry when it is your time.. I am already.. gone..". he said slowly, thinking about something. Umi just nodded seeing how Itachi became sad out of the sudden and his cryptic words umi understood that she didn't need to go further on the topic.

"So I see you became a ninja". Itachi said looking at the konoho head protector. Which she had on her neck. "You know you need to put it on your forehead..". itachi said as umi only glared. "It isn't pretty there!". she said stubbornly as itachi only chuckled.

"Yeah Yeah little genin". He teased as umi glared at him. "For your information I am promoted to CHUNIN!". She said and proudly. "yeah whatever". Itachi said.

He turned seriously and looked at her. "How is my baby-brother?". He asked as umi nodded. "He is good I guess. He isn't social able, doesn't talk that much..". umi said and looked at itachi. "I guessed that much.. keep an eye out for him". He said as umi nodded.

"Are you on a mission?". He asked as umi nodded. "Yeah.. we need to help out a village that believes that there are bandits ruining everything.. and they made the sky black or something..". umi said as itachi nodded.

"Turn the sky black..". itachi repeated thinking of something. "I think I know who it is you are dealing with". Itachi said as umi looked up at him. "Zuzuok Hyumak". Itachi said as umi got her bingo book out.

"He is a Genjutsu-user.. Turning the sky black and within controlling everything with illusions.. something like this but far weaker". Itachi said. "Is he strong?". Umi asked looking him up. "No.. he is a coward that is why he uses genjutsu.. he makes himself look strong but he isn't". itachi said.

"Found him!". Umi said. It was a 23 year old man. He had a scar running up his nose towards his eye. He had long black hair tied up in a know. He looked strong and scary but what she heard from itachi he wasn't.

"but I warn you.. he has a strong body guard". He said as umi nodded. "The body guard uses slow, but deadly blows with taijutsu..". Itachi said thought a little longer. "he has about 4 or 5 other low life bandits but I recon you and your teammates can defeat him". He said and smiled.

"But I guess we better go out of this genjutsu". He said as umi quickly looked up. "wait!". She said and stood up quickly. "You may or may not know this but… the 3rd died..". she said as this came to a shock to itachi.

"How and who?". He asked knowing that the hokage wasn't a easy opponent. "His own student… Orochimaru.. the 3rd used the Shinigami to try and seal that snake! But he got away!". Umi said getting mad.

"thank you for this information..". itachi said. "I will not break the genjutsu.. I wish you luck on your mission..". he said as umi got back to reality.

**~S~**

Not a minute had passed in the reality as she was still held up by her throat. She looked around as much as she could as hinata and sakura were already in a defensive position. Umi looked back at Itachi as he had his bored and emotionless face again.

He let go of her throat and looked down. "Not even worth my time..". he said and walked right past her and the 2 genin without even trying. "Come Kisame we need to do something..". he said as the shark like man walked by them towards itachi.

After the they were out of sight umi stood up walking to the girls. "Who were that?!". Sakura said. "The shark was Hoshigaki kisame..". she said and rubbed her neck. "and the other one?". Sakura asked as umi looked down.

"That man..". she said and looked where itachi had walked to. "Is the reason why there is only one loyal uchiha..". she said annoyed, knowing that itachi was far more loyal than anyone can imagine. "Uchiha Itachi..". she said as the 2 girls looked in horror.

"T-that man.. w-was the r-real uchiha itachi?!". Sakura said going almost crazy. Umi nodded. "yes and be glad he didn't attack you with that sharingan..". she said as they started to walk.

"y-you were trapped?". Hinata said softly as umi nodded, feeling weak from that genjutsu itachi had used. "Yes I was..". umi said almost falling as Hinata grabbed her arm and put them around her to help and support umi. "What did he do?". sakura asked.

"Not much.. he asked about the current events of the village..". she said. "But that genjutsu takes the toll..". she said almost fading out. "But! I know who our possible target is!". Umi said smirking as she fell unconsciously in the arms of hinata.

**~S~**

Once umi awoke she was in an inn or house. She sat up and looked around. She was on the second floor at least as she looked out of the little window that was near her. She was in a town and behind that town was a whole field of wheat.

She stood up and instantly had a massive head ache. "Shit..". she cursed under her breath. She walked to the door and heard voices. She could recognize Hinata's and Sakura's but the other she could not.

Umi opened the door as instantly all the eyes were fixed on her. "You are awake!". Sakura says as umi only nods. "Yeah I am..". umi said as she saw a elderly woman. She stood up. "You must be the leader..". the old woman said.

Umi nodded and made a bow. "Yes and I guess you are the mission giver?". The old lady nodded. "Yes I am Tai..". she said and smiled. "Want some tea?". She asked as umi nodded. "Please". She said and sat down.

"You were sleeping for 2 days..". hinata said as umi looked at her. "really? Cool". She said smiling. "So have you 2 already searched the area and questioned the people?". Umi asked as they nodded. "Yes.. the so called bandits had poisoned the water supply..". Sakura said as umi nodded.

"luckily I read how to extract the poison..". Sakura said. "Really? Good work". Umi said and started to think. She grabbed her bingo book and flipped through it until she got to the page of zuzuok. "this is him.. a genjutsu user". Umi said as they looked.

"how do you know?". Hinata asked as umi only sighed. "Uchiha Itachi..". umi said. "He gave me the information in return that I would say the current events of the village..". she said and looked at the tea.

"This night it will happen again..". Tai said as umi looked at her. "What will happen?". She asked as the lady turned grim. "The black sky comes again..". umi looked at her and smiles. "Really? How convenient!". Umi said smiling as she looked outside. "1 hour until evening..". she said and grabbed her sword.

"what are you going to do?!". sakura asked. Umi turned around and smiled. "Killing this plague!". Umi said and smiled.

**~S~**

The town had one road, a long road going from gate A to gate B. umi said in the middle of it, it was evening and everyone was in the houses, knowing that the sky will turn dark. Sakura and Hinata were in the house, looking out of a window.

Umi sat with her sword against her shoulder, waiting on someone or something. Suddenly the whole sky turned black in a minute. Umi looked up and suddenly someone walked through the gate. He wore weird clothes, his face was covered by shadows. He hadn't any feet and floated. You could see his arms were covered in bandages as he came further into the village.

Umi stood up calmly. Hinata and sakura tried to gesture Umi back but she ignored them. Umi got her sword out calmly like usual, she pointed it at the weird think that was floating to her. "Zuzuok hyumak!". Umi yelled as the weird thing stopped for a moment, getting a sword out, ready to attack her.

"Come out of your disguise.. _coward"_.

**~S~**

**A/N: **_**And with that we end it here.. with a cliffhanger! I hope you have enjoyed if you did R&amp;R! PANDA OUT!**_


End file.
